Shades of Grey Days
by Crystal Marionette
Summary: Sequel to BITTW. With Cronus missing, Archie is given news that sparks hope for a future he once thought lost. But now he has a choice to make. His so-called destiny, or his life back? Is he willing to sacrifice everything, or simply watch the world burn?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Well, this is the (very) long awaited sequel to my story Blood Is Thicker than Water, or BITTW for short. Thanks to all of those who had the patience to put up with my lack of writing, and to those who didn`t I truly am sorry. I had hoped to get this done much sooner

I also would like to apologize if I confused anyone by my change in user name. I wanted something new, fresh, and different to mark my return to writing.

Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I own no part of COTT, and I write solely for pleasure, not profit.

**Chapter One**

Everyone says that when you die, you see a blinding flash of white light (which is totally not true, by the way!), and that you, like the highly intelligent individual that you are supposed to be (but you`re not if you think this works), is supposed to go towards that bright light and you`ll reach the end of your souls journey. Well, to me, school is exactly like death. Yeah, you heard me. Just hear me out. You struggle through the many years of your life, wondering why life has cursed you with such horrible luck, and curious as to why and how runaway trains and physics, Shakespeare, the political system of North Korea, and the molecular structure of a dandelion will ever become part of your daily adult routine. You go on, never really caring to wonder how, until you`re almost at the end of your rope. Half dead from exhaustion, too many all nighters, and chugging one too many of those caffeine suffused energy drinks, you see it: that glorious light at the end of the tunnel! Your final year is upon you, and you can`t help but give it that little bit extra in order to reach your one true goal: that damn sheet of paper with the fancy gold stamp claiming you to be better educated than your neighbour who sells pot to children in the back alley! Oh glorious light! How I`ve almost reached thee!

Unfortunately for me and every other poor sap trapped in this building, that`s not for at least another ten months! Might as well be a lifetime! Anyway, welcome back, sports fans, to ARTF! If you can`t quite recall, that`s Archie`s Random Thoughts and Feelings. I would make some crack like `108.9, home of the Gods!`, but I'm scared of getting sued for possible copyright infringements. There's no room for lawyers in my life right now.

"Archie! Pay attention!" I snap out of my daze as an eraser is lobbed off my forehead.

"Ow! Why so abusive?" No, seriously, why?

"It`s only two weeks into school, and you`re already slacking off! You said you wanted my help on this, so at least try to look interested."

How can one try and be interested in biology? Besides, I`m much more interested in how perfectly green Atlanta`s eyes are right now, even though she`s glaring at me. It seems the more pissed she gets, the deeper her eye color gets. Maybe that`s why I`m always teasing her, pushing her buttons. Finally, after much hesitation, I look down at the textbook open on the floor before me. The jelly-like green blob staring back at me is apparently a plant cell. Don`t ask me anything more about it. It`s square-ish and green. And that is the extent of my knowledge on said subject.

"So...what were you saying, sorry?" This is your fault. You and your fantastic eyes! Still, I try to act sheepish. It`s not like its below me.

"Augh! Why do I even bother trying?" She`s so cute when she`s angry! Cross-legged in front of me, she puts her hands on her hips.

"Because you love me?"

"That is _so_ not the reason!" She`s glaring holes through my skull. Just makes me happier to press on.

"That is totally the reason!" Leaning forward, I get in her face. "Why else would you help?"

"Because you need it! And maybe because I`m a good person. I _could_ just let you fail!" Now her cheeks are red. I love this! I force back a smile.

"Now, why would you think I`m failing?"

"`Cause you`re an idiot!"

"Now what`s mom and dad fighting over?" Neil, the snoopy little narcissist that he is, sticks his head in the room, looking peeved. I forgot we had the door open. "Some people are trying to watch a movie!"

"Mitochondria!" Without another word, Atlanta grabs a sock ball from beneath her bed and flings it at Neil`s head. He reacts the way any other male in his position would: he ducks and screams like a little girl. After his near-miss, he glares at Atlanta. "Do you even know where those could have been?" He makes it sound like someone might use them in ceremonial animal sacrifices.

By now I`m laughing so hard, I think I dislocated a rib. Neil then pins me with a glare before stalking off back to his room. Like it`s my fault his hair was almost within the same vicinity of a dirty sock. What a pansy.

After I catch my breath, I smile at her. "It is because you love me though, right?"

She gives me a raised eyebrow at first but eventually smiles back at me, that dazzling sight that caught my attention when we first met. "Yeah, I suppose." Playfully smacking me in the arm, she stands. "I`ve had enough of books for one day. Let`s go boarding."

And, ladies and gentlemen, that is why I love this girl with my entire being. She`s smart, beautiful, talented, graceful...a girl who loves kicking ass and taking names! Plus, she just gets me. It`s like a match made in heaven! Ok, so that was a little bit sappy, but whatever! I`m in love!

Quickly scooping my board from my room, I follow her into the afternoon heat of September. Jumping down the steps of the Brown Stone, I can`t help but glance westwards. From here, back before the `March Incident`, as I like to call it, you could see the top of the New Olympia Petroleum Building. Now the site is littered with cranes and steel workers, busily labouring to erect a new skyscraper. Business as usual in the oil industry, I suppose. They`re saying this one will be larger and grander than the first one, but they`re still working on clearing the rubble. One step at a time.

I guess it`s really been a while, so I`ll let you in on the details. It`s been close to six months since Cronus decided to break my worst nightmare out of jail, thinking he could use Robert to destroy us. I guess we all know how that turned out. The silver pendant around my neck has brutally reminding me of those few weeks every day since I...well, since I died. I don`t like talking about it too much, since it`s hard to really think about. Jay has been a great help here, as he knows what I went through, though how he managed to get back so easily, without the pendant, confuses me. We`ve sort of made like a little support group, as I like to call it. Zombie`s Anonymous.

Anyway, the rest of the spring and summer was spent tidying up after Cronus` mess. All the creatures that were let loose have since been rounded up and hidden away. The citizens of New Olympia were the hard part though. Everyone in the city got a taste of Cronus and his vision of the world that day. Even with the monsters gone, the damage had been done. The secret was out, and there had only been one solution to the problem. Zeus and the Gods had gathered together and used what I like to call the "Über Spell". Lame, I know. Shut up. So they all bundled their power together and cast a spell over everyone in the city, as well as the surrounding countryside, that wiped their memories of the whole incident! That`s just...really handy! Luckily, the news station had been attacked by harpies, so no footage got out to the world about monsters and a vengeful god. That would have just sucked so hard!

"Hurry it up, slowpoke!" Sorry, that`s just Atlanta, yelling at me like always. Sometimes I think I`m in an abusive relationship, but I wouldn`t have it any other way. She gives a hearty laugh as she jumps the curb and crosses the road... straight into traffic! My heart leaps into my chest as a cars horn blows, and I`m pretty sure I just had a heart attack! Crazy bloody woman! They`re all nuts, I tell you!

Joining her on the opposite curb a (safer) moment later, she just giggles at my frown and takes off towards the park, as if she didn`t just narrowly miss that dump truck. Pushing off the concrete, I follow, all the while watching her back. I don`t care if the day comes when she truly hates me, I`ll never stop watching her back.

In the back of my mind, a nagging thought surfaces. It`s been doing so for a while now. With everything that happened in March, the night the tower fell, she`s barely spoken three words about the incident. I know it must have affected her badly, but she keeps it masked behind her smile. She usually wears her feelings there on her sleeve, but now she`s hidden her thoughts away from me, and it bothers me. I want to help her, but before you push Atlanta, you might as well just throw yourselves to the lions, or poke a bear with a stick. Both have less painful outcomes.

I`m also deathly afraid! There, I said it. I can own up to my feelings when I need to. With Robert gone for good now, I don`t have to worry about him anymore. To tell you all the truth, it`s now Cronus that scares the hell out of me! He`s getting smarter and smarter with each new plan he comes up with. That last incident got everyone rattled, and it was way too close a call. We haven`t heard a sound from Cronus for months now, and it`s got everyone on edge. Jay has been nearly unbearable, and Theresa`s taking it pretty hard. Never thought I`d say this, but poor girl.

"Aw, man, you missed it!" Once again ripped from my thoughts, I glance ahead. Atlanta has her board under one arm, grinning like mad. "You should have seen the air I just got! Puts that lame little jump of yours from yesterday to shame!"

Hey, I don`t care if she`s gorgeous, trash talking me and my board is asking for trouble. "Oh please! My `little jump` got me applause by complete strangers!" Coming to a stop, I give my best shit-eating grin. "I don`t see anyone clapping."

"You`re suck a jerk, you know that?" As a matter of fact, I do. Thank you. "Why did I ever fall for you in the first place?"

"Maybe it`s my irresistible charms?" That just makes her laugh. Way to hit the vulnerable areas, _honey_. She hates pet names, and it`s a wonder why she ever told me that in the first place. She should know me by now.

It`s just then that I notice were a good ways into the park. Damn, I didn`t notice where I was while boarding? Isn`t that something akin to drinking and driving? Dangerous lifestyle I live, I`m telling you! Anyway, I always liked the park, when it`s not being inhabited by twelve foot spiders or sirens. The leaves are still predominantly green here, as New Olympia has always been relatively warm for the area, but they`re showing signs of change. Already one tree by the Brown Stone is completely yellow, and another is bright red. I personally like that tree...wonder why...

"Wonder why...what?" Atlanta`s staring at me. I really have to fix that filter of mine.

"Just wondering why it`s always so warm here in the fall. It`s nothing like this back home." Grabbing my board, we start walking, just enjoying the warm air and the pleasant company.

"Maybe it`s because the Horae and Theresa are pretty tight friends, since she`s with Persephone ninety percent of the time." Atlanta muses. She`s probably right. The Seasons seem to have a soft spot for our psychic teammate. Maybe she`s the one to thank for our extended summers and gorgeous falls. All the better for us, I suppose.

Seeing an empty bench beneath a willow tree, I go for it, dragging Atlanta with me. We sit in pleasant silence and I watch an older woman feeding the ducks on the lake. It really is a gorgeous day! Not a cloud in the bright blue sky, and barely a whisper of a breeze. Aeolus and Zeus must be off somewhere, maybe playing chess. I could never get into that game. Way too annoyingly complicated.

"So..." Atlanta`s whisper is barely audible next to me. I glance at her, and raise my brow. She continues, "Have you heard anything from Galenthias lately?"

I must have frowned, as she nods and says nothing more. Galenthias, or Gal as I had started to call her (much to her displeasure), has been MIA ever since she took Atlanta from the crumbling tower to safety. From what I`ve gathered, once Atlanta was safe, she came back for me. After that, no one knows where she went. I just hope she`s ok. My theory is that she's trying to avoid the gods, and with the mess this summer, she's gone underground. Sure, she helped us out a lot, but she's still associated with Hecate. Not a stellar record there.

Listen to me, being all sappy and sentimental. She`s Galenthias for goodness sake! Personal right hand of Hecate! As if I should be worried. Plus she can fly! I`m sure she`s fine, but it still makes you wonder. I rub my hand over my face, throwing those thought somewhere to the back of my mind. Finding Atlanta`s hand, I twine my fingers through hers. Want to know the very best part of that small move? She doesn`t say anything, just smiles and squeezes my hand. Who would have thought in a million years that I would get the chance to be with the girl of my dreams? It`s like ecstasy without the drug.

"Want to grab come ice cream?" I blurt. Way to be subtle, moron. Atlanta just blinks a few times at the random intrusion to the moment, and then grins.

"Sure, but you`re buying!"

"Well, duh! That`s why I asked you, goofball!" She just sticks her tongue at me. Standing, we accidentally scare the ducks off the pond. The woman gives me a glare. Why is everything that`s happening today somehow my fault? Well, screw you too lady! You and your ducks can just...well, I'd usually say 'go to hell' but that is way too harsh for the situation. Maybe just...I dunno. Forget about it.

About to jump on my board and follow, my PRM starts ringing. I should go talk to Odie and see if I can`t get better ringtones on this thing. That weird little jingle can get annoying. Maybe some Black Sabbath! That would be wicked.

"Yo." Man of few words, am I.

"Archie! Hey where are you, buddy?" I recognize Herry`s voice immediately.

"Me and Atlanta are just over in the park, about to grab some donderma."

There`s a long pause on the other end, before "Is that, like, booze or something?"

"No, that`s what they call ice cream in Turkey. I was thinking we could hit that Turkish shawarma place...and wait. What?" My brain finally kicks in. "Dude, you have to be twenty one to buy alcohol. You know that, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I know." He states almost too casually. I can only roll my eyes. What a guy. "Anyway, Hera wants everyone to meet her at the school for something. I`m not sure what though."

A sudden cold feeling of dread sweeps over me. Why, I can`t really say. It`s just the last time she asked us all to the school like this, she told everyone my homicidal ex-dad was out of prison. We all know how fun that turned out to be. I must have tuned out, as I can hear Atlanta calling me to follow, and Herry`s voice is questioning his PMR signal, no doubt thinking he`s been disconnected.

"We`ll meet you guys over there, okay Herry?" With his confirmation, I flip my PMR closed, and glance towards Atlanta. "Ice cream will have to wait."

Giving an involuntary shiver, I follow Atlanta through the blue field from the closet and into the God`s inner sanctum. Sitting patiently beneath the giant statue of Zeus are the rest of our gang. They all seem to be in good spirits, which help ease some of the tension from my body. What are friends for, right? I give most of them a headache every once in a while – or for some, every day – but I wouldn't trade any of them for the world.

"Hey, what took you guys?" Odie is the first to notice our arrival, giving us a wave.

"Well, along the way, I had to show Archie how to board properly." Atlanta jokes, giving me an elbow jab to the ribs.

"Right." I give her a look and a raised brow. "Who was the one who beat you here?"

Knowing where this is going, Jay raises his hands. "Now, now, guys. You can both argue this later. Let`s just go see what Hera wants."

Turning, he leads us down the sunlit hallway towards Hera`s sanctum, Theresa hot on his heels. I can`t help but still marvel at the architecture of the place. It really is amazing how the parapets allow enough natural light in the hidden space to allow it to play off the golden statues and reliefs, making everything glow. A perfect way to keep electricity bills down, no doubt. Anyway, I know what you must be thinking. `Great for you, marvellous darling, no move on!` Yeah, yeah.

Entering the sanctum, I have to dodge a pair of turtle doves as they whiz by my face at forty miles an hour. They do a quick circle around the place before landing in one of Hera`s many trees, joining a plethora of other colourful birds. A big red macaw calls out at our entrance, which to me sounds more like a cat being run over than an actual bird. Lovely place, really.

"Ah, children, welcome!" Hera calls out, stepping down from her dais. A pair of peacocks follow her down, long tails trailing behind them. My focus is really on the goddess, though. This has to be the happiest I`ve ever seen her...like, ever! I`m almost afraid to think of what she might be high on...unless she really is just, well, happy. If so, good on her! She spreads her arms wide, still smiling like the sun. "Please, have a seat!"

Looking around at the others, they all seem to have made the same conclusion I have. We all share a collective WTF look before sitting down on the twin couches, nervous, yet anxious, to hear what the mother Goddess has to say. I`m gonna bet it has nothing to do with Cronus. When it comes to fathers, she and I are in the same boat.

Clearing his throat, Jay speaks up. "So, why did you call us in, Ms. Hera? You made it sound very important." Aw, look at him! I always get a kick at how formal Jay always is with Hera. Sure, she is the wife of Zeus – not to mention a God - and deserves our respect, but it makes him look almost scared of her. See, if I don`t call Ares `sir`, he would gladly kick my ass. I`m sure she wouldn't kill him if he toned it down a bit.

Clapping her hands together (she actually clapped!), she beams at all of us. "Over the past year and a half that you have been here with me and the other Gods in New Olympia, I have grown to think of you all as my own children. Your constant determination and strength in handling Cronus and all he has thrown at you has never ceased to astound and amaze me. Nevertheless, the way in which you all have handled yourselves over the last few months, during your battle with Cronus and Robert, as well as the aftermath, has made me very proud! You have proved yourselves more than worthy of the title of heroes!"

And, wow! Was not expecting this...I can`t help it as the heat rises in my cheeks. I probably look like a tomato right now, as I`m not very used to getting praise of this calibre. Hell, I`m not used to praise at all! Looking around, I see everyone else in various states of discomfort. Like me, Jay, Theresa and Herry are all bright red. Atlanta isn`t as red, but her cheeks have more color that I usually see. Odie is scratching the back of his neck, looking very uncomfortable, while Neil has brought out his mirror, checking his hair.

"Thank you, Miss Hera." Theresa speaks up after a moment, and we all nod and thank her as well. Neil just continues to stare at himself. Oh, my god, what a tool.

Still beaming, Hera continued, "Cronus` disappearance has raised some questions as to whether or not he truly has been defeated, and I beg you all to please keep your wits about you until his status has been proven." There were nods all around at this. "On another note, though, I believe Hermes has some good news."

At the mention of his name, the messenger god flies into the room so fast, the breeze ruffles our hair and clothes. He too is looking like the cat that ate the canary. I mean, I know he`s fast, but could he tone it down a bit? Readjusting my clothes, I return my attention to the two Gods and am surprised to find Hermes standing right in front of me.

"Uh, hello?" I`m seriously at a loss as to what this could be abo-

Oh. My. God.

I leap to my feet so fast I scare Neil away from his mirror. Everyone is staring at me. Don`t worry guys, I`m not going to die again. "You did it, didn`t you? Oh, god, please tell me you..."

Thankfully the god doesn`t leave me hanging. "We did."

"You did..." I gape for a moment, looking all the part of a brain dead fish. "OH MY GOD!" I scream, and this time I scare everyone. I start punching the air, wearing a smile so wide I think I split my lip.

"Mind filling us in Archie?" Odie asks, still looking uncomfortable, but I think that`s my doing.

At the moment, I`m too ecstatic to find my voice, so Hermes speaks up for me. "After Archie came back to us, he asked me to look into a few things, do some research. And we just got a breakthrough." He leaves them hanging for only a moment.

"We`ve found Angela."

Again, thanks for waiting on my slow, sorry butt. If you want to flame me for taking forever, go ahead. Otherwise, structural criticism is greatly appreciated. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, as the plot has finally taken form.

Until then, rock on!

»Crystal Marionette«


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! You're all the best! For some though, things were a bit confusing. This is the sequel to my first story, so for first-time readers of my work, it'll make a lot more sense if you read Blood first.

Disclaimer: I claim ownership of the characters Angela, but I own no part of COTT. I write solely for pleasure, not profit.

**Chapter 2**

My head is spinning, and I'm sure it's not because I've gone beyond the normal boundaries of what could be considered a "normal" happy. If anyone asked at this precise moment though, I'd gladly take a padded cell and be deemed clinically insane! Why? Cause I just don't care! Call me crazy, think me insane, whatever, but I think this is the happiest moment of my life! My sister is alive! Meaning breathing, beating heart, and other vital signs! I think Ares has a megaphone somewhere in the training arena. I'm gonna go steal it and make sure the whole city knows about it! I`ll shout it from the rooftops! Better yet, announce it over public broadcasting! Maybe I could borrow Harmony's van...

"Hold on a second," Neil remarks, finally being interested enough to glance briefly away from his own reflection, "that name sounds familiar."

"Yeah, Neil." Theresa says with excitement, getting to her feet. "That`s the name of Archies sister!" Nods and excited exclamations begin to make rounds about our group, and more people take to their feet.

At long last I get a hold of myself and my emotions. I look Hermes straight in the eye. "Show me, please!"

"I thought you`d never ask!" the messenger god says. With a wave of his arm, he ushers us all out of Hera`s sanctum and back down the hall. The journey to his communication centre seems like a blur, all the sounds of happiness and the congratulatory remarks all kind of blend together to make a type of static mumble, as my mind can only seem to focus on the news. She`s alive! All these years I had thought...but then with my death...what Minos told me...and now this? I just can`t believe it! I feel like I`m high...

Yet, another part of me is starting to tell me not to get my hopes up. I`ve learned in the past that that can be a very dangerous thing to do. I`ve been on that nasty roller coaster ride, the one that fills you with so much hope you feel like you can touch the sky, only to send you falling back down towards the ground. I mean, it`s not the first time I`ve ever tried to locate my sister, but every single incident left me downtrodden and broken with nothing to show for it. I also never had access to many computers either, so I finally had to give up, having spent my resources, hoping that whatever had happened to her she was in a better place.

Before I even realized it, we're standing in front of Hermes` large display of computers and equipment. The air seems to buzz with the all the excitement and everyone around me is hyped to learn more. Me, I just hope it`s not another dead end. As Hermes lowers his goggles to his eyes dramatically and begins typing, bringing up various windows, I brace myself.

"It was actually one of the most complex searches I`ve ever done. That`s why this took so long." Hermes began explaining. "I had to bypass various high security firewalls, and even hack into a few government databases. If it weren`t for Odie`s high grade operating system and state of the art programs, it would probably have been impossible."

I give Odie a meaningful look, and before I even say anything, he reads the gratitude in my eyes. Smiling, he flashes me a grin and a thumbs-up. "No sweat!"

Returning my attention to the pop-ups on the various screens, Hermes continues. "I started with what I knew, of course. I ran the information through a program called SigmaTracer, which allows me to pinpoint specific areas of search and separate them into different locations, such as newspapers, articles, online journals, and webpage's."

"That sounds a lot like Google to me." I can`t help but state the obvious.

"Google, smoogle." Odie replies. "SigmaTracer is much more sophisticated. It has the ability to override algorithms that disallow information from being seen, such as `members only` junk, or information that has been censored. It can even access information from private companies and international corporations!"

"Sounds cool!" Herry exclaims.

"Sounds illegal." I frown. Then I recall what he said exactly. "Wait, censorship? I thought that was purely political and judicial."

"Not by a long shot. They say internet censorship is on the rise in most democratic First and Second World nations. It`s especially bad in dictatorships. They say that almost forty percent of the internet is off limits to the average person. SigmaTracer can give us access to most of that, including sites and information that have been censored in other countries. We just can`t get access to government information. That we have to hack."

"Like I said, sounds illegal. But if it works in our favour..." I look pointedly at Odie. "Just don`t get caught."

"Ye of little faith..."

"Anyway," Hermes continues, "I first focused on newspaper articles from the time and area of your accident, Archie." Hermes highlighted a few of the windows. "There was only mention of the accident, and of a lone survivor. Because you were so young, they never published your name, though I knew who they were talking about." Clicking on one of the windows, an enlarged, grainy photograph of my family`s car being dragged out of a dirty green river pops up. I have to look away, suddenly feeling very sick to my stomach. A gentle hand is suddenly on my shoulder, and I meet Atlanta`s worried eyes.

"Sorry about that." Hermes apologises sheepishly. "I thought I had that closed off...not what I was looking for."

Taking a deep breath, I force myself to look back, but not before giving Atlanta a grateful smile. Hermes, thankfully, has removed the picture, and has instead replaced it with what looks like an old newspaper clipping. "It`s alright. Please, continue."

"Here`s the original article. Like I said before, not a heck of a lot to go on." He explains, allowing us to read a bit of the article. For such a violent accident, the clipping was very vague. Luckily, no pictures that I can see. Hermes gives us another moment before continuing, "So, I expanded my search into the newspapers and other media of the surrounding towns and communities. At first I didn`t find anything in relation to the accident itself, so I tried a different angle and found this article here from a town almost five miles downriver from the accident scene!"

Bringing up another clipping, Hermes doesn`t say a word; the headline speaks for itself. In large bolded letters, the clipping screams "Young Child Found near Death in River!" This article does have a photo, but the only image I can make out is the river itself, and half an ambulance.

"This one proved more useful, though it was still hard to pick through. It states that a man was down by the river early that morning kayaking when he saw her floating downstream, clutching a piece of driftwood. He quickly rescued her and phoned 911. Again, no names, but it did have information on the girl for the public so anyone with information or anyone who might know who she was could come forward." He scrolls down the page for a moment, before a small box appears near the bottom. It`s entitles "Victims Description" and contains, in point form, the known information. I slowly read it, but I know it`s her before I reach the third point.

"Approximately ten to twelve years old, Caucasian, green eyes with orchid coloured hair...that`s Angie to a T!" I explain, as everyone turns their attention on me. "She won`t be twelve until November 29th..." here, a thought enters my mind, and I can`t help but smile at the irony. "She used to always tell me that she liked being a Sagittarius because she thought bows and arrows were cool." I grin at Atlanta. She grins back.

"This is where it started getting tricky..." Hermes brings us back on topic, all dramatic as though he were telling an epic Greek tragedy. Too bad my whole life has been one huge-ass tragedy after another. "It was one hack job after another. Medical reports, police reports, and a stack of other legal documents that were closed to the public, as you can imagine. But what a tale they weave!" Suddenly the screens erupt into a flurry of action as window after window starts popping up. I can only watch on, awed as the past ten years of my sisters life starts flashing in front of my eyes. Hermes is doing his best to narrate as he works.

"So after the accident, she was near death, and taken to the closest hospital via an emergency helicopter. There, she was questioned by police, but couldn't remember anything. According to medical reports, asides from a broken wrist and some minor contusions, there were no signs of head trauma. The official report claimed that she was suffering from psychogenic amnesia, most likely caused by shock. Also, it was never connected that she might have also been involved in the car crash, and her state was thought to be a case of parental neglect."

Neglect...amnesia...a broken wrist. The words don't just seem to hit me, but penetrate to my very core, making my bones ache. My soul hurt. She must have been terrified! I have to be the shittiest big brother in the history of shitty brothers! I let her down when she needed me the most. I let her tiny hand slip through my useless fingers...if there was ever a reason to wonder if I should hate myself...

"Why wouldn't the police have connected the two incidences?" Jay asks, seeming baffled. You're not the only one, man! "Archie and his family go off a bridge, and then a little girl matching his sisters description is found downriver? I mean, it seems pretty obvious what happened and who was involved."

"I'm guessing she must have crossed over jurisdictional lines." Odie pipes up. "Most district officials aren't too keen on sharing information with other districts, except when they're asked to. Since Angela had amnesia and couldn't fill them in on what happened, my best bet is that they came to their own conclusions and moved forward."

"Also, I remember not being found until the late afternoon. By then, it sounds like Angela had already been found and patched up before I even became aware I was still alive. News of the accident wouldn't have reached the public yet anyway." I tell them. Still, though, sometimes I think a can of sardines could do a better job than some cops they have on patrol...I can slowly feel myself getting more and more frustrated by the moment.

"Either way, no one came forward claiming to know her. She was deemed a ward of the Crown, and put into foster care under the new name Coral. From there, records show she bounced around for quite a while..." he brought up a large map of the nation, with about a dozen or so small red dots at various different places. A black line connects them all in no seemingly distinct pattern. It looks more like a toddler got a hold of his parents permanent marker, and used the map as a colouring book.

"And you got all this information from a single program?" Jay asks, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"I don't even care anymore." I said, a bit more harshly than I wanted. Jay just gives me a glance, but doesn't say anything. Smart man. Right now, I'd rather commit a felony than not know where my sister might be. Looking at the lines again, there seem to be no pattern, and its confusion just makes me more frustrated.

"So, this is all well and good, Hermes," I snap, "but could you just tell me where she is?" There's this tinny warble in my voice that I can't explain, but I'm just going to blame it on my emotional state. Pointing at the lines, I look at him. "This...it doesn't show me anything but my failure as a brother."

I really didn't want to say that. I'm dead serious. God damn filter! Now everyone is looking at me in the same way they did when they first learned about Robert. That all encompassing pity; the one thing I neither need nor want right now.

"Yes, right, sorry." It's pretty bad when a God apologises to you. "Well, then I found out about this." Hitting another button on the screen, another tiny black line suddenly jumps straight off the screen. The monitor next to it lights up with a large map of the world. Watching it closely, it suddenly stops in central Europe, marking the spot with a small red dot.

Before I can even ask, Hermes goes on. "After numerous failed foster families, as you can see," he waves at the monitor, "it seems she was adopted by an older couple, a Master Corporal in the Armed Forces and his wife. The most up-to-date information has confirmed that he is currently stationed in Munich, Germany."

"Germany..." I whisper, feeling like I've been hit by an epiphany. That, or a Mac truck. Everything I just learned over the last few minutes has finally begun to sink in, and it's hard to breathe. I have to turn away from the screen for a moment, clear my head...

"Hey, Arch, you alright?" Herry's two large hands pat my shoulders, but in my state, the kind touch nearly lays me out on the floor. Actually never mind. Herry has yet to take into account he has the strength of the average bear; I'd probably be eating tile in any state.

"Uh, yeah." Everyone's staring at me now. I can't take all this at the moment; it feels like the room is getting smaller and smaller. "I uh, just need to get some air. Thank you Hermes, for everything." Without another word, I turn and leave, stamping down the urge to run as I feel seven pairs of eyes on my back.

* * *

The small breeze whips my hair about as I watch the sun starts to set slowly from my vantage point on the roof of the Brownstone. Too bad I have so much on my mind right now; it's hard to really appreciate it. Angela's alive! I just can't believe it...a flash of memory invades my thoughts: an eight year old me standing next to my grandparents, crying hysterically as a small, empty casket is lowered into the ground next to a tombstone with my mother's name. I shake it away. It's not going to help thinking like that, especially with all this new information. There was just one question that kept repeating over and over. Now what?

A soft click interrupts my thoughts, and I glance back towards the door. Theresa, the oh-so stealthy one she is, grins at me, one hand still on the doorknob. Turning back to the sunset, I give her a half-hearted "Hey."

"Hey," she says, coming to stand next to me. "We were all wondering where you went."

"I had a lot on my mind." I sigh. I run a hand through my hair, absently thinking I should get it cut. It's gotten a bit long, even for me. "I just needed some fresh air and time to think."

"Understandable." Leaning on the edge, forearms crossed, she scoped out the view. We both stand there for a moment, not saying much, until she gives me a sidelong glance. "For someone who just found out his long lost sister is still alive, you don't seem very happy."

"That's just it, though!" Slamming a fist on the rough limestone, it does little to vent my frustrations. "It sounds like she's doing just fine without me in the picture. From what I heard, it didn't sound as though she ever got her memory back. If I just pop in and say 'Hey! How's it going? I'm your brother, by the way.' I could just be causing more trouble for her." Again, my hair gets a good finger-comb, which just makes my cow-lick worse. "But...I really want to see her. I need to see she's okay, with my own eyes. I...just don't know what to do. Should I fill my own selfish needs, and possibly screw up her life? Or should I just let her be?"

It just hits me that I've just spilt my most inner feelings to Theresa, of all people! We never really got along that well, though these last few months have been pretty good. Still, I'm surprised. By the look on her face, she's probably thinking the same thing. Still...she's not stupid, and I really am interested in what she might have to say. Sure, I'd rather it have been Atlanta, but I'm not going to complain.

"Think of it this way," she says, after a moment. Come on, girl, please say something helpful! "Even though there was no information on it, what if she has, or eventually does, get her memory back? Then she's alone, in a foreign country with a new name, a new family, and no memory of why. To me, that seems unfair."

Face, meet ledge. Theresa, that was an awesome answer, but now I'm even more confused as to what I should do. My life is so screwed. If I weren't so stubborn, I'd just give up. I give a pitiful groan, and I can practically hear Theresa smirk. I bet she's just loving this! What a sadist.

"Also, even if she never gets her memory back, she still must be scarred from the accident. If I were to wake up, whether it have been in a river, or a hospital, with no idea who I was or where, I would be pretty freaked out. I can't imagine how scared a little girl like her would have been." She looks me straight in the eye, which must be hard considering my face is still planted in the limestone barrier. "I would also want some answers. And you're the only one who can give that to her."

I sigh again. It's amazing how much of that I've been doing lately. But I have to admit it, she's good. And she's right too. But there's just one more factor to take into consideration...

"And what about Cronus? He could follow me there, and I'd be leading him straight to her. Or he could attack the city again while I'm gone. Even though he's MIA doesn't mean anything." Again, face meet ledge. "There are just so many factors in play, and if I don't play my cards just right, it'll only end in disaster."

"You don't seriously think we`d let you go alone would you?" Theresa asks, genuinely surprised. "At the very least, Jay would have someone go with you."

"This is my issue. My family."

"And you`re part of our family." Theresa says quietly. "Everyone cares about everyone, and if someone has a problem, we all do. Don`t put all the pressure on your own shoulders. Let us help you."

"It`s just going to take some time to think about. Like I said before, I have to play my cards just right. I don`t want to end up with a catastrophe on my hands."

"Or, you could end up getting a Royal Flush." Theresa pats my shoulder, and then heads towards the rooftop doorway. "Just take some time and think about it. No matter what he decides, I'm sure it'll be the right one."

I can't help but stare as she disappears, the door closing softly behind her. That was probably the nicest she's ever been to me, and I can't help but look around for hidden cameras. I half expect a crew to pop up from behind the patio furniture and announce I'm on some disturbing reality TV series. Once I'm certain I won't have to punch out a television announcer, I once again look out onto the city. It's now bathed in deep oranges and crimson as the sun sets lower. "A Royal Flush, huh?" My hand unconsciously slips under my shirt and grips my silver medallion. I run my thumb over the emblazoned 'A', and just think about life in general, and before I know it, the sky turns black.

* * *

"HEY! WAKE UP!"

Holy fu-! Taking to the defensive, I throw my hands up and scream like a little girl as I, and all my bedding, roll out of bed and onto the floor. Hitting the floor hard, I take to my knees and peer over my comforter. "What? What is it?"

"HA! Oh, my god, you should have seen your face!"

"Was that before or after I thought I was going to die?" Oh, that's how it is. Have I introduced everyone to my new alarm clock? No? Goes by the name of Atlanta. Louder than a harpy, and comes in a stylish shade of red. Perfect for any room!

"You serious?" she's laughing as if this is a joke. I don't really get it. Neither does my sore tailbone. "It's time to get up already! Breakfast is ready."

"Breakfast?" I glance at my other, not-as-loud alarm clock. The red digits are flashing 10:10am at my face. "Geez, I slept in!"

"You're telling me?" Atlanta gives me a hand off the floor. Giving her a quick hug and a morning kiss, she grabs my hoodie and passes it to me. "You're usually the one waking _me_ up at six thirty for our morning run. Imagine my surprise when I wake up at nine instead."

"Sorry about that, 'Lanta." I give her another kiss; a quick apology. Any reason to kiss her, and I'm so there! "I had a late night."

"Theresa told us you were up on the roof." She says, walking out into the hallway. Tugging my hoodie over my nightshirt, I follow close behind. "Are you alright?"

I wrap an arm around her waist and pull her close as we walk. "I just had a lot to think about. This is a huge discovery! A chance at having my family with me again! But, I don't want to mess up her life in the process, you know?" Giving her a quick squeeze, I stop her before we get to the stairs. She gives me a look that reads of both worry and curiosity. "I'll be alright. Everything will work out as it's supposed to."

She looks at me. I look at her. We continue on. She then gives me a cocky grin. "When did you get all...I don't know, philosophical?"

"Aw, geez, I'm sorry! I didn't tell you?" We finally hit the kitchen, and the group turn to me as I spike their curiosity as well.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm a closet Swami."

"Oh, my god! You're such a dork!" Grabbing a piece of toast off the table amid chuckles and snickers, she hucks it at my head. I just grin, catch it, and shove it in my mouth.

"No throwing food!" Athena bellows, her xiphos in hand. "Now, sit and eat!"

Flipping her a quick salute, I take a seat between Atlanta and Odie, who has his nose buried in a thick book. Swallowing a chunk of toast, I glance over his shoulder. The first two words I read, I probably couldn`t spell if I tried. "What are you reading?"

"It`s a book on astrophysics. It`s really interesting." With that, the conversation is over. He didn`t even look up, too interested in the book before him. Grabbing another piece of toast, I just shrug.

"So, how are you, Archie?" I glance over at our captain. Ever the mother hen. "After you left yesterday, we were all pretty worried."

"I`m good. I still have a few things to think about, but yeah..." I shrug again. I know where this is going, and I don`t like it.

"Well, when you do decide, just say what you intend to do. We`ll put some supplies together, and-"

"Whoa. Hold on a second. No one would be coming with me." Wiping a few crumbs off me, I match Jay`s hard-laced look. "This is about me and my family. My problems...mine! End of discussion."

"I don`t think so." Setting aside his cereal, he stands, leaning across the table towards me. "We stick together. That`s how this team works."

I get to my feet as well, matching his stance in a show of defiance. The others have begun to pass worried glances and eye rolls. "As much as I respect that, I don`t remember giving you or anyone else here control of my personal decisions."

"As long as you`re a member of this team, we work together. No one`s problems are their own."

"No fighting in my kitchen!" We look over at Athena, whose pointing her xiphos in the direction of the living room. "Take it outside!"

Grumbling, I head out. I quicken my pace as I hear Jay following me. If I can just reach the stairs, I can get to my room and hopefully get him off my back. Even he wouldn`t dare bothering me then. My hopes are dashed though, as Jay grabs my arm and pulls me around. I pull out of his grip, glaring.

"Don`t touch me!" I growl, making sure he knows where he stands with me right now.

"Don`t walk away from me, then." He throws back. His eyes are dark. "Why are you always so willing to throw yourself in the fire? Why won`t you let us help you?"

"You didn`t have to bury her empty casket!" I yell, not caring about indoor-voices right now. "You didn`t see the look on her face when we went off the bridge. How can you possibly help me, or even know how I feel about all this?"

"I would if you`d talk to me!"

"We have talked, you and me. But words are different than actually experiencing it. I have nothing more to say to you. Just leave my family out of your personal agenda."

"Last time your family was involved, you almost got everyone killed, not to mention you die-"

My emotions suddenly take hold of my body completely, and I throw a vicious right hook into Jay`s jaw. He hits the floor as several gasps arise from the kitchen, the others having stopped eating to watch our confrontation. Standing over him, I feel a small sense of satisfaction at the flicker of fear I see in his eyes. Fixing him with a fierce look, I whisper dangerously, "Stay out of my personal life."

Getting over his initial shock, he stays down, but looks at me squarely. "As of right now, you`re off the team."

More gasps follow. Theresa steps forward, looking scared. "Jay..."

"No." He`s slow to get up, and I smirk. "Archie`s made that choice on his own."

I snicker, which by his expression, was not what he expected my reaction to be. "Who knows..." I grab my medallion, holding it out so he can plainly see the silver `A`. "I might not even be the person you`re looking for."

Glancing at the disbelief on everyone`s faces, I pause when I reach Atlanta. She looks less disbelieved, and more along the lines of scared. I give her a wink before climbing up to my room and slamming the door behind me. My mind`s made up. I can`t stay here anyway. Grabbing my gold ankle brace, I slap it on before grabbing my bag. Throwing some essentials inside, with a handful of clothes, I quickly put my sandals on. Just one more thing...reaching over to my bedside table, I grab the ever present photograph. Running a hand over the faces, I toss it in as well. Having collected what I need, I head for the window. Throwing it open, I scan the area and make sure it`s clear. My bike is parked across the road, shining in the sun.

A knock breaks my thoughts, and I swing towards my door as it opens a crack. Atlanta stands there, looking troubled and something that scares me even more than that...she looks vulnerable.

"You`re leaving? Were you even going to say goodbye?"

I walk over to her and pull her into a tight hug. Kissing her hair, I whisper, "I have to do this on my own. I have to."

She gives a shudder, then turns her eyes on me. They`re wet, but she`s too strong a person to shed the tears there. "Promise me you`ll be careful."

I give her a crooked grin. "Of course!" Another quick hug, and I turn and walk to the open window. Grabbing my whip, I unreel it and snag a nearby tree branch.

"I love you, you idiot!" she yells at me, still looking worried and lost. "You know that right?"

Slipping a foot over the ledge, I sit there and just stare at her. Seeing her scared like this shakes my very core. I hate myself, since I know without a doubt that I`m the one to blame here. "I know. I love you too, babe."

Without another word or glance, before my heart can change my mind, I jump.

* * *

Bit of a slow chapter, I know, but more action is promised ahead! And as far as that program SigmaTracer, it is fictional. I made sure I wasn`t copyrighting anything, since I hate lawyers. I also chose the name as Sigma is part of the Greek alphabet, and in mathematics means "the sum of everything". Thought it sounded fitting.

Please review and tell me your thoughts. I`m not sure how long it`ll be until the next chapter, as I`m going through a rough stage right now, but it shouldn`t be too long.

Until then, ja ne!

»Crystal Marionette«


	3. Chapter 3

Well, thanks for all the reviews. And I`m so sorry, as I just found out that Archie`s room is actually in the basement? I never even knew that, but cool! Again, my bad, but for the story`s sake, I`m just going a bit AU. Again, I try and catch these things, but sometimes it doesn`t work out too well *looks sheepish*. Thanks to Thunder-Handicapy-Goddess for pointing that out. Also, if I mess up again anywhere like that, please let me know. It`s how I learn :) I`m going through this without a Beta, so all mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I claim ownership of Angela (a.k.a Coral), but I do not own any aspect of COTT. I write for pleasure, not profit.

Note: Please be aware there's a bit more swearing in this chapter due to some serious frustration. I think we can all relate.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Running across the road, I quickly dig my bike keys from my pocket and jump on. And, my god, have I ever mentioned how much I love my bike? She`s my baby. I`m not as nutty as to actually name her, but if anything were to ever happen to it, beyond the expertise of myself or Heph, I`d probably break down and cry like a girl. This bike is a 2005 Ducati Monster 1000, and seriously, with just that said, what`s not to like? L-twin cylinder, two valve Desmodromic engine, Marelli electronic fuel injection system, 992 cc displacement, 6 speed transmission and features 94 hp with 9,6kgm of torque at 6000rpm! And holy crap, if I don`t leave now, the others will find me drooling all over her. Speaking of which, why are vehicles always referred to as `she`? Maybe it`s because it`s oh...so...beautiful...

No drooling Archie! Focus! There`s a time and place for everything, even drooling on my handlebars. Maybe. Embarrassing? Yes. Am I ashamed? Oh, hell no! Grabbing my helmet, I throw it on and start her up. She growls like a wild animal as I rev the engine then take off. I'm a bit sad to be sneaking out, but the fight I had with Jay forced my hand a bit. I already knew in my heart what I had to do, but I would have liked it to be on a better note. The little talk with Theresa helped as well, as much as I hate to think about that. She`s a smart girl, that one...when she wants to be. Which is, well, never.

Taking a tight corner fast and hard, car horns blaring after me, I hear another distinct noise over the din. It`s the famous slightly-more-annoying-that-your-average-ringtone jingle buzzing from my pocket. I didn`t doubt someone would hear me leaving, since my baby kicks ass and leaves an angry swath of noise pollution wherever she goes. It`s probably Jay, wanting to know where I`m going, since it`s now obvious that he thinks he knows what`s best for us outside our duties of saving the world. I do have to admit, I didn`t have to punch him. A solid shin kick could have worked well too I suppose.

Ignoring the ringing, which is REALLY HARD, I spot my destination. Thank goodness it`s Saturday, which means no people around to ask stupid questions. Plus, as an added bonus, there`s more people on the road to which I can annoy and cut off, as I am a dick like that. It`s a great way to meet people!

Cutting off a soccer mom, who lays on her horn and flips me the world's most beloved finger, I hop the curb and tear across the football field towards Olympia High. I reach the front doors in a matter of seconds, ripping up dirt and grass, and then hop off as I inspect the front doors. A really awesome idea has just come to mind! They`re a good height, but will they be wide enough? Using a spare key that was given to each of us when we first started coming here, I unlock the school and lock the door mechanisms so they`re standing wide open. I run back to my bike, no doubt grinning like the mad fool I am.

"YEEHAW!"Taking careful aim, I rev the engine hard, shooting the bike forward in an awe-inspiring wheelie. Crashing back down on both wheels, I hit the steps and literally fly into the school, narrowly missing the door frame by inches. The lockers fly by in a blur of monotone tan, and I have to brake hard and lean as far as I dare to get through the ninety degree turn at the end of the hallway. My rear tire leaves a trail of rubber on the tiled floor, and I feel a bit bad knowing Zeus will have to clean that on Monday...

Literally flying down a set of stairs, I rip through the cafeteria and back out a far exit. Taking another hair-raising turn, I have to skid to a quick halt, which almost sends me into a cluster of lockers. The janitors closet now looms before me, and I grin wide. That was AWESOME! SO worth a possible suspension...naw, make that a definite suspension. Making the King of Gods clean up after you ride a motorbike through his school is most definitely an easy way to get kicked out.

Throwing up the visor on my helmet, I grab my medallion and place it in the key slot. While it does it`s thing, I take a quick glance around. I know the school has camera`s installed, but I want to be sure there`s no one of immediate threat to my expedition. I`m taking a risk here, and I don`t need any more hassles.

The door clicks open as the lock is engaged, and I slip through with my bike. Why the hassle - there`s that word again – to even bring it along? Well, I figure...Angela is in Germany, so says our intel. Munich to be precise, which is a fairly large city or so I`ve heard. To top that all off, I have no idea where in said city she may be residing, and I don`t really have a bunch of Euro`s floating around my pocket to pay for a bus ticket. Sure, I may need gas eventually, but that is what credit cards are for. Note to self: remember to phone the credit card company before I leave so they don`t freeze my card! And, as an added bonus, I can take it on the Autobahn! There's no speed limit for bikes or cars on that thing! Just...sweet!

Closing my eyes, I can`t help but hold my breath as I walk through the portal. It looks like water, okay? I`m pretty sure I mentioned that a while back, if I`m not mistaken. I think that may have been the same night I first met Galenthias and her claws...or not. I can`t remember. Whatever. Let`s move on.

Entering the main hall, the statue of Zeus towers over all. It really makes for an impressive piece of art, but this is no time to be admiring the decor. I`ll need all the time I can get if I want to drag my Ducati through here unnoticed. If I get caught, it`ll be bad. Getting caught with a motorcycle in the school? Don`t want to think on that too much.

I take a sharp left at the giant fake-Zeus. I should hope he`s not compensating for anything. Wonder if Gods get depressed...NO TIME! Quit daydreaming! Next time I`ll be sure to run over my own foot...that should teach me not to let my mind wander! And oh god, listen to myself now! I'm thinking of self harm! Do I need counselling? Or maybe I should just commit myself now...

I manage to pull my mind out of the gutter that is my though process quick enough to make out the sound of humming coming closer. Quick! Escape route! Looking around, I notice an empty room to my right. Why is it empty? It's the library of course! The only that I know who uses the place regularly is Odie. Pushing my bike with everything I have, I manage to sneak in and out of sight just as Hermes and Hephaestus walk up, heading towards the giant statue and beyond...I can only imagine. Hermes is floating on his flying sandals, humming to himself next to the God of Fire. By the look on Heph's face, I'd say he's none too pleased about it.

"Oh, would you stop that infernal racket?" Well, there you go. "I'll have that buzzing in my ears all day at this rate!"

"Sheesh, lighten up, would ya?" Hermes sounds offended. Well, sorry Hermes, but you can get a bit annoying at times. I'm on Heph's side this time. I hold my breath as I spot the two Gods through a crack in the library doors. They seem to have stopped and are bickering at one another. "Would it hurt you to smile once in a while?"

"Would it hurt you to meet the business end of my hammer?" I'm taking that as a yes, then?

"The question wasn't rhetorical!"

"Yeah, well I made it rhetorical! You might be my half brother, but I'm not afraid to drop you if you don't drop the humming!"

"Okay, okay! Gosh, take a chill pill already!"

Wow, so violent today, Heph. Then again, he's always been a bit rough around the edges. Hermes must have been at it for a while now to get him this riled up. But that leads to the question, why is he out of the boiler room? I never see him anywhere but the basement. I watch as they once again move off, and by the looks of things they're heading towards Hera's room. Then again, I could be wrong. There's more down that way then just her sanctum, but something feels off. Heph being up here for one, but also...Hermes looked a bit nervous. Wonder what's up...either way, this is perfect! With Hermes out of his communications room, I can do what I came here to do.

Slipping out of the library, I head down the hall and away from the bickering duo. Oh, interesting bit of info I learned the other day...get this. Did you know Hermes is Pan's dad? I must have missed the memo. Figuring Hermes' love of animals, it makes a morbid bit of sense.

Luckily, I reach my destination in another minute or so. I push open the double doors, which barely make a sound, and roll my bike in. Peeking into his main communications hub, I pump a fist. There's no sign of Hermes' little cronies, whose names escape me at the moment. They had been a worry of mine...aw, who am I kidding. I completely forgot about them until just now. Wouldn't I have been just boned?

...Wait. I still might be. Kicking down my bike stand and tearing off my helmet, I catch a glimpse of the control panel. It complicated to say the least, as I never really looked at it before. It looks like a regular keyboard – hence why I never cared to pay it much attention in the past – but all the letters are in Greek. Of course! Everything just has to go out of its way to complicate my day, doesn't it? To top that all off, it's also covered in an array of little symbols that I don't recognise from the Greek alphabet. There's one here that looks like a snake eating a rat, and another that might be...what is that? Looks like the planet Saturn being impaled on a pike. This sucks with a capital FUCK YOU ARCHIE. If this instrument had limbs, I'm sure it would have flipped me the bird by now.

Taking a seat, I stare at it. I'm hoping if I do this for long enough, the letters will miraculously become Romanized and legible. Okay, take a breath. In...and out. I can do this, and I can't afford to simply give up. Eye of the tiger, baby. Start with what you know...which is nothing. I never paid attention when the Gods tried to teach us a bit of their native language. I have enough problems with English as it stands, let alone one that can have two Y's in a row and letters I know better from math class. Now that is saying something! Okay, back to the issue. Now, I know I'm not as smart as Odie, or as lucky as Neil, but that doesn't mean I can't get this thing working, right? Maybe? No? Here, let's do this the patented 'Archie Way'. Picking the first key I see, which is poor Saturn being murdered, I reach a hesitant finger...and push it.

The screen goes black.

Aw, shit! I broke it! How...why? WHY?

"Fuck you, computer, and the horse you rode in-"

I'm cut off as a sudden rumbling noise echoes around the room. I can't lie...it scares the crap out of me! Leaping out of my seat, I look around for the source. It seems to be coming from everywhere at once. "Oh my god, I broke the school."

That's when I realize I'm an idiot. Stopping to get my head straight, I recognise the sound. Turning around, I watch as the golden doors emblazoned with Hermes' symbolic staff start sliding open. The sound was from the gears grinding into place to secure the half ton gateway, and to slide the doors apart. I must have heard it a thousand times, but because of my frustration and need to do this without getting caught, it slipped my mind entirely.

I make a strange choking noise before I get giddy and chuckle. Yes, chuckle. Not giggle like a school girl. Totally different...anyway, I move back to the computer, but it's still black. Now what? NO! Wait, hold on. In the corner now is a small white text bar flashing at me, as if waiting for me to enter something. My prior glee is smashed down by reality, and I'm back to square one. Not knowing what to do now, I start hitting buttons again, since it seemed to do so well for me last time. Entering a bunch of absolute gibberish, I hit the 'Enter' key, since I recognise its shape. I get a nasty, low toned beep for my efforts. Next I try the feeding snake button, and get the same results. I'm starting to get nervous. It's been ten minutes since I heard Hermes walk by with Heph. He's a quick little bugger! He could be here any moment!

Let's see now. Maybe this one?

-_beep-_

Okay, this one looks good!

-_beep-_

For the love of god, let it be this one!

-_beep_-

Aaargh! I feel like ripping my hair out, it would be less painful! I can almost sweat the thing is laughing at me. Fisting one hand in said hair, I vent my frustrations on the stupid machine, slamming the side of my other fist hard into the keys.

_-blip-_

Blip? That sounded significantly happier. Lifting my gaze back to the screen, the dark monitor is slowly evolving before my eyes! In other news, I can't believe that freaking worked! I don't care what anyone says ever again, violence solves everything! As I watch, a small spinning globe pops up, and then segments to map out the full view of the continents. It's even color coded! Also in the corner, the little arrow cursor has appeared, which can only mean one thing. I can use the mouse here! Excellent!

Clicking on the little purple Europe, the computer magnifies and zooms in on my selection. The resulting map spans a view from Portugal to the west half of Russia, and from the Norwegian islands to Malta. All of it is also labelled in Greek, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out where to click next. Then again, I once had a girl back in my junior high social studies class ask where South Africa was, so I suppose a little brain power is necessary. Clicking on Germany, which is bright yellow now – aren't colors fun? – the map once again zooms in.

My blood runs cold as I suddenly hear heavy footsteps approaching. Crap! Listening closely, I can hear the steps being accompanied by a distinct whistling I would recognise anywhere! Heph and Hermes! Double crap! Since when did those two start hanging out?

Looking back to the screen, I start clicking rapidly. Being pretty good in geography, I know relatively whereabouts Munich is on the map. I click on a close spot, which zooms in to be farmland. Perfect! I can ride the rest of the way! One more click and the portal begins to shimmer with a blue light. I quickly exit the map, clearing away the map. I can hear the two Gods getting closer, and it helps me move even faster. I can't get caught. If I do, they'll put me under house arrest or something and I'd never be able to leave! They'd never let one of their precious 'chosen ones' go off alone, especially half way around the world. Leaping to my bike, I grip the handles and push both myself and the bike through as fast as possible. I know the portal has to be closed from the communications room, but by the time it's discovered, I'll hopefully be long gone.

I'm hit with a sudden cold wind that fills my nose with the scent of wet hay, pine and mud. Around me the skies are dark and overcast, the ground still soaked from a recent rain. With the portal still open behind me, I ignore the fact that I'm ankle high in cut wheat and jump on my motorbike, quickly throwing my helmet back on. Revving the engine into life, I peel off so fast the momentum lifts my front tire in the air, but I'm in full control. My wheel then comes down hard into a puddle, splattering my legs and feet with mud, but I'm leaving the portal behind at a rapid pace and that's all I care about. Now, I'm not stupid by any means. I know they'll figure out pretty quick it was me and where I went, considering all the rubber trails I left in the school and the security cams, but I have a decent head start. I just need to find her...to see her...make sure she truly is alright and that Hermes didn't follow the trail of some other poor kid. I know, deep down that I would know if it were her. She and I always had a deep connection, and not because we were siblings. We could communicate without words; know where each other were without being within sight. Things like that.

Hitting the edge of the field, I spot a dirt road and shoot down it. I have no real sense of direction here, and all around is nothing but pine forest. It's actually quite beautiful, but it's muffling the sound of traffic, and I don't know which way the highway might be. Also, a misty rain has started to fall and I'm getting wet and cold. I need to find either a sign or a field. Munich is on the edge of the German Alps, which is to the south of the city. If I can catch a glimpse of them, I can get my bearings...I hope. I really should have grabbed a compass!

Hold on just a second. Braking to a stop, mud flying, I grab my PMR. That reminds me, I have a call to make, but first...there should be a GPS on here. Flipping it open, I hit a few buttons through the menu and manage to get a 3D topographical map of my surroundings. I'm a bit more off course than I thought I would be. According to this, I'm just outside a little town called Sauerlach, a bit south of my final destination. The dirt road I'm on leads to a secondary highway St2070, which should take me to Authobahn Route 8. Then, it should be a straight shot north to Munich. It's about 20 miles, so it shouldn't take long. I can't help but glance over my shoulder, at where I entered the country through the portal. They'll be coming soon, but I'm not about to make it easy for them. Memorizing the route I need to take, I glance around at the pines and take a deep breath. I love the smell of a fresh rain. It has a way of making you forget about your problems for a moment. It's soothing and refreshing all at the same time.

Oh, yeah! I forgot about that phone call! Digging out my card from my wallet, I dial the number on the back. It's a Visa, so I should be able to use it just about anywhere. I wait a moment, then dial my way through the recording system. Whoever invented that should be shot in a dark alley! I can't help feeling the nag of my time restraints. I don't have all the time in the world, after all. I have to then wait another five minutes before reaching an actual person. Her name is Becky, and her voice is irritatingly happy. It takes another two minutes just to explain to her what's up, and finally everything is set up. I can now spend my hard earned money on European soil, though now I really don't know if it was worth having to listen to that woman's voice. I might actually prefer scrubbing my face with spruce bark.

Flipping the PMR over, I take the battery pack out of the back, effectively cutting off any means of tracking me using my GPS. The way the PMR works is that there has to be a source of power in order for the tracer to be able to triangulate my position using the nearest cell towers, or in Odie's case, satellites. Just to be safe, I also take out my PMR's SD card. It's where Odie placed all the GPS tracers. When I check into a hotel, I'll leave it in my room when I'm out and about. Extra security. Tossing the chip and the two parts of my PMR in my bag, I take off once again along the dirt road. Soaked through to the skin now, the cool wind rips at me, causing goose bumps to ripple along my arms and exposed legs. I may need a wardrobe change once I get to the city. Shorts don't seem very appropriate here at the moment. I'm just happy my helmet is protecting my ears, so I won't get an ear ache.

So, to wrap up this lovely day so far, I've punched my leader, got kicked off the team, snuck out through a window, almost got hit by cars, most definitely have a pending suspension, almost lost a battle of wills to a computer, am soaking wet and muddy, and I just remembered I can't speak a lick of German. This day just keeps getting worse and worse!

Fuck my life!

* * *

Well, sorry about the shorter chapter this time round. I have a lot on my plate at the moment, and it's hard to find time to write. Promise, the next one will be longer with more action.

Just a few notes I want to make. For one thing, I have no idea what Archie's bike is, but after some research, I found this Ducati model looks pretty darn close! I also don't pretend to know a thing about them. All that info is what I got off their website. Yeah, I cheated a bit. So sue me. Second, I actually did have someone in class ask where South Africa was. I think our education system is failing us horribly!

Well, hope you enjoyed it, and until next time!

»Crystal Marionette«


	4. Chapter 4

A big thank you goes out to all my readers and my reviewers! You`re all so kind! I`m glad you`re enjoying it thus far, and hopefully there`ll only be one more chapter of boring until the real action begins!

Disclaimer: I claim ownership of the character Angela (a.k.a Coral), but I own no part of COTT nor the copyrights to any lyrics that appear in this story. I write solely for pleasure, not profit.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Flying down the road, my bike eating the miles, I can`t help but fascinate about the beauty that is this country. I`ve seen so little of it from the few moments I`ve been here, but the scenery is breathtaking. The dirt road I just left eventually turned into black asphalt, and the tree-lined pastures and forest transformed into rolling hills and meadows. And everything is so green! I mean, back home during the summers, the leaves come out and the grass turns, but never have I seen anything so rich in colour! I might act like the tough guy, but even I can appreciate the wonder of Gaia.

I`ve been travelling for about fifteen minutes down this secondary highway when I spot a bright blue road marker ahead. I can`t help the small sigh of relief and the smile that crosses my face. For a few minutes there, I thought I`d gotten myself lost. I slow down a bit and inspect it as I drive by. In large block letters, it states that I need to take the next off ramp to take the Autobahn Route 8 north to get to Mϋnchin. Because I`m slightly immature, I snigger. I`m guessing that`s the German way of pronouncing the city.

I come to a complete stop next to the sign, now knowing where to go next. But first, there`s a little thing I need to do before hitting that highway. Fishing my MP3 from my bag, I lift my helmet and plug in my ear buds. Starting up one of my favourite songs, I rev the engine hard and take off once more. What song is it, you might be asking? Well, it`s called Long Forgotten Sons by Rise Against. It`s got an awesome beat, great lyrics, it`s fun, fast and gets the blood racing! Not only is it an awesome workout tune, but it`s great for one other thing...driving as fast and hard as your engine can take you!

Taking the destined off ramp, the song hits its first verse as I`m hit with a tenfold increase in traffic and the din of tires on pavement. I can`t help but thinking the words are eerily suiting.

_Far from home on a road unknown,_

_Where the vultures circle on winds that blow_

_From northern skies that haunt these waking moments..._

I open the throttle and give her all she`s got, pushing all negative thoughts from my mind. All the cars I see are high class BMW`s, Mercedes Benz, and Audi`s, each one either pacing with me, or flying by. A flash of hot rod red fly`s past on my left. Holy shit that was a Ferrari!

_On shadows cast by the mountain range_

_On calloused soles we find our way_

_Through desperate eyes, we long for the horizon_

_While this sun is rising..._

Adrenaline pumping, flying down one of the world's most famous roadway`s, a feral grin light up my face. I have to admit, I`m having a blast! Nothing beats the open road, whether it`s running or riding on it, even if it is a cold and overall miserable day. More signs pass by, all for turnoff`s to exotic sounding places. Brunnthal, Potzham, Hohenbrunn. I eventually cross paths with Route 995 and 99, which branch off to other destinations, like Zϋrich, and Prague, Lyon, Bern, and Milan. The freedom to be able to go to any of these exciting, romantic and historical places is invigorating. Every time the gang and I go somewhere exotic, it never ceases to amaze me, this feeling. If I take the next off ramp, I could be in Venice by sundown. It`s that close! The Europeans are so lucky, to be able to just hop a train to some exotic place full of history and charm. Then again, they may think the same about us, though back home I see little history, and it ranks zero on the charm scale.

Climbing over a low rise, I finally spot the city in the distance. It`s a mix of old world meeting the new, as Gothic spires and domes coincide with newer architecture. With my destination now visible, I try and go even faster, spurred on by the possibilities that await me. Driving on, I recall the last few lyrics of Long Forgotten Sons, now long since over, as the rain lets up but the air gets colder with approaching dusk.

_Don't fall, I see lights in the distance_

_They're not far away_

_Stand up because the sky is turning gray_

_There's hope in these footsteps of persistence_

_So don't go astray_

_These lights get closer everyday..._

* * *

Holy crap! This has to be the crappiest hotel in the history of crappy hotels! Having entered the city about a half hour ago, I drove around aimlessly trying to find some accommodations. Of course, as I am a man and it is hardwired into my basic brain functioning, I did not stop and ask for directions. I wouldn`t know how to communicate with the locals anyway, so why bother?

The place seemed decent at first. You know those ones that look like they won`t kill the budget, but still seem fairly nice? Yeah, well, in Europe, some are only disguised that way! It had a quaint little gated entrance, with a place to park my bike without fear of having it stolen, with potted plants bursting with flowers of all shapes and colors, made even brighter with the rain. It`s even made of red brick, which made it feel a bit like home. Unfortunately, all thoughts of `aww` soon turned into `ugh`. The brown carpet looks as though it was once white and pristine, and dust is everywhere. It`s like walking into an old tomb! Everything is decorated in white or gray, which is why I question the carpet`s current colour, making it feel like a hospital/twilight zone episode. Also, there`s the distinct smell of cat pee and mould hovering about. There`s also paint chipping from the corners of the walls. Real swell place. I think they better reroute some of their floral budget for paint. Or even just bring in a flower pot! Colour people, please! I mean, you got the outside right! Why did you hire Fester Adams to decorate the inside?

Walking to the front desk, I am not surprised to find it vacant of staff. I`d leave too if I had to work here. Spotting a clock on the back wall above a large segmented shelf lined with room keys, I`m surprised to see the time is already 7:30pm.

"Willkommen!"

"Gah!" Houston, we have a problem. I`m pretty sure my heart is now orbiting the moon. Jeez! Give the guy some warning, you nut case! Turning, I spot this tiny old man smiling at me as he descends a staircase on the other side of the room. I suppose he`s smiling like that because he`s noticed I haven`t turned tail and run. He`s got to be only around 5`2" and maybe sixty-five, with a bushy moustache that matches the small wisp of white hair on his head. He comes walking over with the energy of a man half his age, adjusting the small wire frame glasses perched on his nose. Disappearing in a door for a moment, he pops back up behind the counter. He and I are now eye to eye, which means he must be standing on something. Whatever works I suppose.

"Willkommen." He states once more. "Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

I must look like a moron right now. I just gape at him, lost and confused in this foreign world. He must get this all the time, though, as he quickly understands my predicament and tries a new approach. "Hmmm, Italiano?"

Aww, he thinks I`m Italian! I like this guy! And he`s trying so hard...now I feel less like a moron and more like a jerk. "Do you speak English?"

"Ah, English!" he nods like it should have been obvious to him. "I am sorry. How may I help you?"

God, his English sounds better than mine, besides being heavily accented. Now I`m a moronic jerk. Best of both worlds. I`m also sold. Not only is this guy super friendly - or ϋber friendly, I should say – but he seems like he would help me out if I asked. It`s a win-win for both of us, since all 30 of the room keys are present and accounted for behind him.

Quickly purchasing a single room for a few days, which is dirt cheap, by the way, he hands me a large brass key with a tag embossed with the number 11. Palming the key, I thank him. He points towards the staircase, which has also seen better days, grinning happily. "It`s on the left. Best room!"

"Cool! Uh, how do you say `thank you` in German? It may come in handy."

"Ah. It`s _danke schön_, or simply _danke_ if you want_."_

I roll the words over my tongue a few times, getting a feel for them before I nod. "Okay. Well, danke!"

He beams like a proud father as I give a small wave and climb the stairs. The smells slowly drift away, and the paint is replaced by a soft cream coloured wallpaper here on the second floor. Finding my room, I unlock it and enter. And what I find is actually very nice, with no strange smells. The walls are lined with the same cream wallpaper as outside, but the old world paintings on the wall give it life. There`s also a small bouquet of yellow and pink flowers on the writing desk near the window, with a small red chair. Dropping my stuff on the matching red comforter, I move to see the view from my window. The lower half of the glass outside is protected by a carved iron railing, which overlooks the gated entrance outside. From here I can see over the top of the houses and buildings around us. Off in the distance I spot the spires of an ancient Gothic-style building. Maybe a church. Behind the church stand a pair of green domed towers. I had spotted both these landmarks on my way in, and now looking at them from my vantage point, they`re more than breathtaking. It has to be the best view in the area as far as I`m concerned.

Dropping my bag, I rummage through it for a dry set of clothes. I frown as I peer inside, and don`t see too many options. I never really had much clothes to begin with, and grabbed what I thought I would need. I was stupid to not factor in the weather. Throwing on my green t-shirt and sweats, it`ll have to do until I get a chance to pick something up. I wasn`t even smart enough to grab an extra sweater! With my hoodie wet, I`ll be going out with less clothing on than when I came in. It`s a wonder how I haven`t managed to catch pneumonia and die yet. Thank god for the perfect immune system! At least I won`t be catching a cold. Heading to the bathroom, which looks like it time-warped in from the late fifty`s, I leave the wet clothing hanging from the bath rail to dry, and then head back downstairs to the lobby. I have a small idea as to where to begin my search, but I`ll need the old guy`s help.

Luckily, I find him still behind his desk, hunched over a newspaper. As I get closer, I finally notice a pen in his hand as he jots down something quickly in the crossword puzzle. "Excuse me?"

In a flash his features go from smooth and concentrated to a manic level happiness. "Ah, how is the room?"

"It`s very nice, danke..." I reach for a name he never gave me. He doesn`t have a name tag to help me out with either.

"I am Jozef." He offers me a hand. I shake it, giving him a nod.

"Archie."

He beams, if possible, even brighter. I swear, if I make this guy any happier, I may have to phone the local psych ward. "I am so happy you like the room. Prima! Excellent! We had some flooding a while ago. Cause of the smell." Really? Strange, cause it smells like cat. What kind of flooding are we talking here?

"Sorry to hear that." Wonder what the deal is about the disrepair? Maybe he has no one around that will help him out. It looks to me like it`s owned by him personally. I haven`t seen anyone else here yet. "I was wondering if you could help me out."

"Ja, but of course! What do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me the location of the Canadian Consulate." Because remember, we`re not in the capital. Only capital cities have embassy`s. And they say I don`t pay attention is Social Studies. Well, Atlanta says that anyway.

As my mind wanders back to the love of my life, my heart gets heavy knowing I won`t be able to say good night to her, and that she`s no doubt worrying. Her, worrying over a dork like me! She`s way out of my league, so how is it that I got so lucky? My mind wanders to her sparkling green eyes, her ruby red lips, her soft fiery hair. I physically ache inside knowing I can`t hold her in my arms right now.

"Are you okay?" Jozef is looking at me with concern.

I shake my head clear and nod, reluctantly pushing away my feelings. "Yeah, I`m good," I lie. "What were you saying, sorry?"

"I was saying, the consulate is on Tal. Here, I`ll write it down for you..."

"On what?"

"On Tal. It`s a road. Very trendy area. Lots of shopping, restaurants. Very close to Marienplatz and Hofbräuhaus."

"Wait, who`s Marien?"

"No, no." I can tell he`s trying not to laugh. I can see it in his eyes, and they`re saying `stupid foreigner`. "Marienplatz is a square. Very large. Again, high end with lots of stores and restaurants. Also very touristy. Its home to the Neues Rathaus, or New Town Hall. It`s a large, gothic style building. You may have seen its large clock tower already."

"Yeah, actually." So it`s not a church after all. That`s excellent, though. Now I have a point of reference.

"From Marienplatz, simply go east, and you will hit Tal. It`s building number 29, though the flags should give it away easily."

"Thanks a lot, Jozef! You`re a life saver!" This guy is awesome! I`m definitely going to have to get him something or do something for him to make up for all this! Watching as he quickly finishes off his instructions, which are awesomely in English, he hands it over.

"Just be careful." He gives my attire a once over. "Be sure to bring a coat at least. The news says it`s going to get very cool tonight."

"Don`t worry, I`ll be back soon." Handing him my key, I give a quick wave before heading outside. The guy was right. Even now as I walk to my bike, I can feel the temperature has dropped significantly. I`ll have to buy a tacky sweater from some souvenir shop or something.

Popping on my helmet, I give my instructions another glance before I close the visor and head out.

* * *

Remind me to never, ever complain about traffic back home again! This is absolutely insane! I`ve been stuck in traffic for almost an hour now, and I can barely inch forward. I bet a snail could have beaten me there by now! Frustrated, I ignore the horn behind me and flip them the finger. That`s been a very popular digit lately. Mine is getting sore from all the waving it`s been doing these last fifty minutes. I`m trying to alternate from left to right, but that isn`t helping either.

I eye the sidewalk with a heavy sigh, wanting nothing more than to mount it and ride off. Wow, that sounded ridiculously dirty. I give a laugh, and the guy in the convertible beside me gives me yet another strange look. Guess that`s what happens when you talk to yourself. I really just want to get this done so I can move forward in Operation Find My Sister. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have named it. When? Well, about forty minutes ago when I first started getting bored out of my tree. I also knew if I didn`t do something somewhat constructive, I`d punch convertible guy. If not for his constant looks, then for his suit that screams `I am so much better than you! `

Okay, back to the sidewalk. I`d mount it, and then ride it – me and my dirty mind – but someone else decided to try that a bit earlier, and got pulled over by another motor cycle. Only the latter had flashing red and blue lights. The last thing I want is to get involved with the local authorities. I can even see the officer, trying to nudge his bike towards the source of this mess.

Some jerk-off a few cars down pulls out, cutting off oncoming traffic and causing more annoying horns to sound, but he clears a small path in the vehicles. Taking my chance I go for it, wary of the po-po. I manage to gain another twenty feet, then spot a small alley I hadn`t noticed. Waiting for my chance, I gun it, and rip down it to the next road, narrowly missing an alley cat. Hitting another main drag, I head towards the Town Hall. It doesn`t take me long to reach the cause of all the bad traffic far off to my left. A huge smouldering wreck, that only slightly resembles a car, is sitting right in the middle of the intersection. There`s not another damaged vehicle in sight, which makes me think hit-and-run. Bastards these days.

It only takes another ten minutes to reach the square that Jozef spoke of. Marienplatz. It`s really pretty, with a large statue on its centre, topped with a huge golden figure. The highlight of it all has to be the Town Hall. A huge gothic structure, it`s as long as the square itself and topped with a huge clock tower! It`s a little after nine, and it sucks I couldn`t hear the bells over the traffic. Plus the helmet didn`t help. Whatever. If I get a chance though, I`m going to take the whole gang here one day!

Moving on, I soon find Tal, though the street signs are so small I went by it twice. Driving for only a couple minutes, I soon spot the Canadian flags out of the sea of red, black and gold. Finding a spot to park isn`t hard, albeit a bit far away, and I`m quickly crossing the road towards my home away from home, helmet tucked under my arm.

The street lamps make the old district look mysterious and welcoming, but as I near my destination I spot a figure walk out and away from the consulate that makes my blood turn to ice. Ducking into a doorway quickly, I watch silently as the figure walks down the street, unaware of my presence. I watch silently as he moves through a group of awed tourists then disappear around a bend in the road.

I let out the breath I didn`t know I was holding. It really wouldn`t matter either way if I had or not as I find it hard to breathe. It feels like a clawed hand has taken hold of my stomach and crushed it. There`s no reason he should be here, unless...my vision goes red and I slam a fist into the brick facade. My knuckles bleed as I picture his self-assured gait, his salt and pepper hair and his air of superiority.

"Cronus..." I growl, not caring who hears me. I punch the wall again, imagining it`s his face under the broken skin. There`s only one reason he would be in Germany, in Munich of all places. My mind reverts back to memories of long, light purple hair, bright green, inquisitive eyes. "Damn you! Why can`t you leave my family alone?"

(-)

Thought I`d end it there so I could get this out tonight. Sorry about the late chapter. I`ve been dealing with stress at work and a bad break-up, so my mind has been elsewhere. I`ll try and have the next chapter up sooner next time. Also, if you ever get a chance to listen to it, Long Forgotten Sons by Rise Against is an amazing song! I love the band, and it has to be one of their best!

Please let me know what you all though of this latest instalment, and I hope you enjoyed it, even with its little cliff hanger. Until next time!

»Crystal Marionette«


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I claim ownership of the character Angela (a.k.a Coral), but I own no part of COTT. I write solely for pleasure, not profit.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Goddamn son of a bitch! Narcissistic low life! One astronomical pain in my ass, as well as the shit end of my particular stick. I am slowly running out of curses for this guy! How much lower can one stoop in order to achieve what he really wants? I mean, people can do some really stupid crap, and I want to run them all over with a tank some days, but messing with someone`s family? So not cool! That`s the only reason I can think of that would explain his presence in the city. I want to take said tank right about now, and light it off on him where the sun doesn`t shine!

I grin as the macabre scene plays out in my mind. "And it`ll be the biggest damn shell I can find!"

A young family gives me a strange glance as they walk by in the darkness, no doubt wary of a foreigner skulking around in the shadows of the doorway. Giving them a lopsided grin, I walk towards the consulate, my mouth set in a determined line. I would follow the bastard, but at the moment, I want to know why he was here, and I know someone can fill me in inside. Plus, he`s no doubt long gone, probably having morphed away.

Walking into the consulate, I feel vaguely out of place in my green t-shirt and sweat pants. I`m amazed to find that the chill I felt a bit earlier has all but disappeared, swept away with the adrenaline that now courses through me. I suppose the thought of having a megalomaniac after your family would set anyone`s blood ablaze, let alone my hot head. All around me are a variety of individuals, easily discernable from the styles of dress. The tourists are...well, not so much like me as in they all seem to be wearing nicer clothes. Some make it very obvious with camera`s around their necks, and the occasional fanny pack, but others are very well clad. Yet you can still set them apart from the people who work in the consulate, who are immaculately dressed in two piece suits and pencil skirts. They also seem to radiate an air of importance.

Standing on the beige tiles in sneakers, with a beautiful chandelier hanging above my head, I`m suddenly struck with the hopelessness of my situation. Now what? What can I ask that won`t raise the alarm? Not only that, but how much information are they willing to give away? No doubt a member of the armed forces would want their anonymity maintained while stationed overseas, for both privacy and security, which makes my job that much harder. And if that wasn`t enough, judging by the hustle and bustle around me, they`re no doubt going to be doing shift change soon. I have to make this fast or I could wind up having to wait. That would give Cronus more time to get ahead of me.

Walking up to the main counter, which luckily has no line, I take a deep breath. The young woman behind the counter seems to be in a good mood, her blonde hair pulled back in a bun and her blue eyes quickly scanning over some paperwork. So intent on her work, she doesn`t notice my approach. I clear my throat, and she looks up with a start.

"Ah, excusez-moi monsieur!" she apologizes in French, seeming flustered. Must be her first day. "Anglais ou français?"

I really would have expected her to start in German, seeing as we are in the country, but it doesn`t matter. I know enough French to get by on a bad day, and this is easy stuff. "Anglais, s'il vous plait." I reply.

She smiles at my reply, and pushes her paperwork aside. I say why make being courteous so difficult? She asked in French, so I might as well return the gesture. Must have made her more comfortable, as her shoulders lose their tension, and she seems more relaxed. Glancing at her nametag, I smile. "Tough day, Mary?" I can`t help but wonder.

"You have no idea!" she replies, her accent soft. She must have had a few jerks come her way. "How may I help you?"

That is a great question. "Well..." I scramble for the most believable bull-crap story I can imagine. I set my helmet on the counter, hoping the action will give me a few precious seconds, and continue. "You see, I flew over to visit family. My uncle, actually. He and his family are stationed here right now. He was supposed to pick me up at the airport, but couldn`t make it. To top it all off, I`ve lost his address. I was hoping you could help."

Smooth, Arch. If she believes this, I think I might just shit a brick.

"Let`s see..." Turning to a fancy looking computer to her left, she hits a few keys, no doubt booting the thing up. Glancing my way, I can`t help thinking she`s sizing me up. Somehow all the women I`ve ever met have been able to read through my lies. Then again, I was never good at lying. I seriously hope I`m not that obvious. "What is your uncle's name?"

I scramble for the name Hermes had told me back at the school. "It`s Sauer. Master Corporal John Sauer."

"That`s strange..." Mary shoots me a quick glance. My stomach tightens in a quick knot.

"What`s that?"

"Well, you`re the second person to ask about the Master Corporal today."

Inside, my anger flashes into a heated rage, but outwardly, I keep my calm. I even give her a puzzled look. "Really? Who else was here, I wonder?"

"Well, that`s classified information, but between you and me, the guy was an ass."

Now who could that possibly be? "Nice. Anyway, about my uncle?"

"Well, I`ll tell you what I told the other gentleman." She says, calmly tapping out a few key strokes on her computer. "You are right in thinking we would be able to help you out with an address, but because he is a ranking member of the military, all the records on him and his family are kept on the base. We only have the information on civilian Canadians living abroad. ESL teachers, people of that sort." She suddenly ducks behind her desk and I lose sight of her. There`s a rustling sound, then her disembodied voice reaches my ears. "What I _can _do for you is give you the phone number for the NATO station here in Germany." Popping back up, she grabs a pen from a cup near her elbow, and quickly scribbles down a long, complicated looking number, and hands it to me. I glance down at it before pocketing it. "I am sorry, but that`s all I can do for you." She shrugs, a little helplessly.

"No, no. This is perfect! Thank you!" Not entirely what I needed, but I`m getting closer.

"Now, I apologize, but I must be going." She starts shutting down her computer, and grabs a coat and bag from behind the desk. Quickly throwing on her black trench coat, she comes around to me and offers her hand. I shake it, smiling. Real nice lady! She smiles back. "I have a date with a cup of tea and a shower!" Walking towards the exit, she gives me a wave over her shoulder. "I hope you find your uncle!" And with that, she`s gone.

I suddenly feel very aware of myself standing alone, my hand still half up in waving goodbye. Shaking my head as a whirlwind of people swarm about, I suddenly need some fresh air. Grabbing my helmet, and all but running towards the exit, I leave the revolving doors and sigh as the cold air hits me. Looking both ways down the street to get my bearings, I start off back to where I parked my bike. Grabbing the small slip of paper from my pocket, I look it over once more as my breath frosts in the cold air. I figure once I get back to the hotel, I can use the phone in my room.

The medallion around my neck suddenly goes ice cold, and I stop as goose bumps rip across my arms. That`s...well, weird. It`s never done that before. It`s almost like it`s reac-

My thought process breaks off as a hand reaches from the darkness and grabs my arm roughly. Before my mind can play catch-up, I`m dragged into a dark alleyway and slammed into a limestone wall. Dark spots swim into my vision as my head connects roughly with the stone, but I can make out enough of my attackers features, even in this darkness, for a growl to leap from my lips.

"Well, well. Funny meeting you here, boy." Cronus` smile is nothing but calculating cruelty.

I have no time for his petty games. Bringing up the palm of my hand, I dislodge his grip on me with a swift uppercut. Before he can even react, a swift vertical kick to his chest sends him stumbling back. "Fuck you Cronus," I glare. He returns the favour. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." His smile`s back. I really want to wipe it from his face with my fist. "And all alone too?" He glances around, as if he has no idea I`m the only one here. "Not a very wise decision, wouldn`t you say?"

A sudden grunt comes from my left, down further into the darkness of the unlit alley. No doubt his giant goons. He should know by now though that I only go down fighting. "Depends on your idea of wise. As for you, I doubt it was very wise of you to reveal your location. What do you want here, Cronus? What`s in Germany that could possibly interest you? Or is it that you just have a fetish for old Nazi paraphernalia?" I would seriously not be surprised.

"Well, Hitler was a dashing fellow. He and I did have similar goals." He shrugs in his usual smug manner. I knew it! "But he wasn`t the first to want continental or global domination. Alexander the Great, Emperor Han, Genghis Khan, Cyrus the Great, even Napoleon wanted his cut. Nor will Hitler be the last. It`s simply human nature to want power." He saunters towards me, his giants finally coming out of hiding to follow his shadow. "Which begs the question, what is it that _you_ want?"

"Nothing from you, that`s for damn sure!" My medallion feels like a brick of ice against my chest, and I finally have to drag it out for fear of frostbite. I hold it out in front of me, like a badge of honour, it`s silver glint visible even in the darkness. "All I get out of being around you is anger and pain. I`ve died protecting not just the world, but my friends from you as well. You`ve messed with everyone I care for, and even those I don`t. Now, what I _want_ is to throw you into the fires of the Underworld and watch your body burn!"

"My, such anger!" he chuckles, glancing at the silver in my hand. He pauses a moment, then says, almost solemnly, "It`s freezing cold, isn`t it?"

I`m taken by surprise, and it must have shown. Cronus smiles, and walks closer. So close, I can almost smell his breath. "It reacts that way when the wearer is in the presence of the person who killed them."

"But you didn`t kill me." I close the distance between us as well, not wanting to be cornered against the wall. "I fell. I wasn`t even fighting you at the time; I was fighting Robert."

"Really now? Are you truly that blind?" I have no idea where he`s going with this. "Do you really believe that your fight alone, even with the addition of that cat bitch`s little magic relic, would have been enough to take down an entire building?"

I really don`t like the sound of all this. Chills run down my spine, and I know it`s not due to the cold.

"You sabotaged the building`s integrity."

"You could say that."

"You bastard!" I glare, stalking the rest of the way between us, ready to break the guys nose. It was a bad move on my part, and I knew it, but I couldn`t care less. The giants take the chance to surround me, grunting like they`ve already won.

"Ah, ah. I wouldn`t do that if I were you." He gives the giants a significant look, as if they could stop me. Yeah right. I stop anyway, just because I know I won`t get anywhere if I hit him.

"What do you want Cronus?"

"I want you out of the way." His black scythe is suddenly in his hand, and arcing towards my throat. I manage to duck in time, jumping back out of range...right into a giant`s gut. It`s faster than I expect, and wraps it`s arms around my torso before I can react. It`s crushing hold on me pins my arms and expels the air from my lungs as I kick and writhe in its grasp. I still as the unmistakable feel of steel hits my neck. I stare into the God`s red eyes as he speaks. "You are a special case among Hera`s supposed heroes." He taunts, eyeing my medallion. "The only one with a sibling..."

"Fuck you." My suspicions confirmed, I send my fiercest look his way.

"Your father spoke highly of her, you know. This leads me to think, what if Hera got it wrong? What if she took the wrong child? Sure you seem to be the epitome of Achilles, bad heel and all, but your sibling would share the same genetics."

"Leave my family alone!" I howl, not caring how pathetically desperate I sound.

"Why would I do that when they`re just so much fun to toy with?" he sighs. "All it took was some research and skill to find her location. And if she does prove to be of any value, then think of the possibilities! Use her to my advantage. Not even Jay could raise a hand against a young human girl."

I gasp as the scythe is pressed harder and a small trail of blood runs down my neck. I barely breathe, afraid of the consequences. Then, the scythe is suddenly gone, but bigger problems arise as Cronus grabs my medallion. I`m powerless to stop him as he takes it in his grasp and holds it up for inspection. The cold metal bites into the back of my neck. "My best guess is that this little trinket is the reason you`re alive. No one escapes the Underworld. That`s how it was made to be."

He then raises his weapon once more with a malicious grin. "It`s been fun." He rears back, ready to make the killing blow, and I know this time my friends can`t save me. I`m going to die halfway around the world in some dirty alley and no one –

"Hey! Was ist hier los?" Taken by surprise, Cronus shoots an angry glare to my would-be saviour. Poor sap must not be able to make out the giants in the shadows, or he would have most likely turned tail and run. "Jemand rufen Sie die Polizei!"

Even I can understand the word police when I hear it. Cursing, Cronus turns to me with a snarl. "This isn`t over yet, boy!"

"You`re a God!" I yell at him, and I`m suddenly let go as Cronus and the giants beat a hasty retreat. "What do you have to be scared of the police for? If you`re going to kill me, let`s just do this!" Now, don`t get me wrong, being murdered by a psych like him is not on my to-do list, but I`m tired of him running circles around me. He started this fight, let`s finish this!

Even as I`m halfway through my rant, he`s already gone, vanishing through his black portal with his cronies. And before I even realize it, my knees give out and I`m on my butt on the wet asphalt. The adrenaline rush is gone, leaving nothing but trembling muscles and a hollow void in my gut. That bastard is after my sister, my sibling who I only just found out was still amongst the living. Now a megalomaniac wants to take her from me all over again. Losing her once was almost the death of me. Losing her twice...I don`t even want to think about it.

But that`s not the only reason I can`t help the shudders wracking my body. I hate to admit it, but I...was scared. I thought I was going to die, again. For only the second time in my life, Cronus has actually frightened me. How pathetic is that, huh? Shivering in the mud like some coward. Sad excuse for a hero.

"Bist du ok? Sind Sie verletzt überhaupt?"

A hand is gripping my shoulder, I realize, and someone`s voice is speaking in a language I can`t understand. I drown him out as I just sit there. Maybe he was right, Cronus. Maybe the Gods did get it wrong after all...

* * *

"Are you okay?" Jozef asks in a rush as I saunter into the hotel. Sheesh! Does the guy ever go home? I do appreciate his worry though, as I absently rub at the bandage on my neck. After finally snapping out of my stupor, I had found myself being stared at by my rescuer, two beat cops and one EMS tech who I`m sure thought I was in the process of dying on him. Luckily one officer spoke English well enough for me to spin a fabricated story involving a street mugging. Luckily, after giving a `brief` description of my assailant as I was bandaged up, they let me leave, assuring me they would catch the people responsible. Yeah, right. I told the cops they were all seven feet tall.

"I`m fine, no worries. Just a scratch really." I reply, rubbing my arms to stave off the remaining chill from outside. That seems to calm the old guy, who sighs and shakes his head, mumbling something about young kids and trouble. I smirk. He`s all right in my books!

"Well, you must be tired. It`s so late!" he gestures to the wall clock, and I`m shocked to see it`s already well past eleven. "Youth! I remember when I had your energy, young man. Of course, those were troubled times..."

I can`t help feel sorry for him. He must have still been pretty young when the Nazi`s took control. To go through something like that...war just sucks! "Definitely bad times." I agree, watching as he grabs my room key and passes it my way. "Thanks. Well, I had better get to bed, I suppose..." Or rather make a very important phone call.

"Well, before you do, please come with me." He jumps down from the counter and through his side door, then beckons me down a narrow hallway that runs deeper into the lobby. I`m hesitant. I really have to make that call. I`ve wasted too much time already...but then curiosity wins me over. Besides, I`m sure it`ll only take a few moments...

Walking down the hall, it opens out into a large dining area, lines with round tables and chairs padded with red material, similar to the one in my room. A big contrast to the lobby`s minimalist approach, that`s for sure.

"This is where breakfast will be in the morning, and out here," he leads me through a pair of double-paned French doors, and we`re back outside. Located along a busy road, the small line of tables and chairs is surrounded by a small gated wood fence, separating the diners from the pedestrians using the sidewalk. "This is our outdoor eating area. If it`s nicer tomorrow, this is a great place to get a real feel for Munich." He grins wide, obviously proud of his little hotel. Knowing he went through the trouble of giving me a guided tour, even at this hour, I smile in appreciation.

"I`ll have to keep that in mind." I take in the small area, then turn back to find him no longer paying me any attention, but waving to a man walking our way down the street. The guy`s tall, and as he approaches, I watch as he scrubs a hand through his short, sandy blonde hair, a big grin on his face.

"Jozef!" he calls, walking up and grabbing the smaller man in a bear hug. "Guten nacht! It`s been a while, my friend."

"Ay, zu lang, mein Freund." Jozef reply`s, and I suddenly feel like I`m invading on something private. I turn to walk away, give them their privacy, when Jozef grabs my arm lightly. "Please, stay." He insists. "I would like to introduce you to a good friend of mine!"

With a request like that, how can I say no? Against my better judgement, wanting to get back to my room, I nod at the newcomer and quickly introduce myself. "Nice to meet you. I`m Archie."

"It`s a pleasure to meet you. I`m John."

* * *

Sorry for this post being a tad later than the others. I`ve been having to bang my head against the wall that is writers block. Hopefully the fog will clear, and I`ll get my groove back soon.

Please let me know what you thought about this latest instalment, as I have already begun the next chapter and would love your thoughts. Until next time!

»Crystal Marionette«


	6. Chapter 6

So, as far as this chapter goes, my muse decided to just up and leave! How rude! Well, I managed to find the little sucker before I went batty and here are the results. Hope it was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I own no part of COTT. I write solely for pleasure, not profit.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

A strange sort of giggle escapes my mouth before I can fight it down. "I`m sorry. Did you say John?"

"Yeah." Another strange look from yet another stranger. Man, I must be setting a record. "John Sauer."

Another strange giggle, and I let go of the man`s hand, instead running it through my hair. "This is unbelievable! I`ve got to be dreaming!" I`m not this lucky! Neil is the one with the horseshoe up his ass, not me!

"Excuse me?" I now recognise the accent the man has. He`s a Newfoundlander. He has to be the guy! Seeing as how I doubt there are many John Sauer`s around these parts.

"Oh, nothing." Smooth. Really, _really_ smooth. "It`s just nice to meet someone from home, is all."

You may ask yourselves, why am I lying to this man? Well, for one thing, if I told him I`m here stalking his `daughter`, he`d probably shoot me in the face. Or break my nose. The guy is not only about two feet taller than I am (goddamn huge is an appropriate statement), he`s in the military for a reason! Everything about him screams Armed Forces. Also, I have a plan. I don`t want to disturb his whole family dynamics, I just want to talk to Angela...Coral...whatever. Maybe give her a heads up about Cronus, with her no doubt thinking I`m a bag full of crazy, but then again, I think I must have a few screws loose. I fight Gods and monsters! Any sane person would have probably told the God`s to shove it, then take off in the opposite direction.

"I see." John nods, seemingly having forgotten about my odd behaviour. "Well, I hope you enjoy your time here!"

"Thank you, sir!" I shake his hand again. He then turns back to Jozef and exchanges a few words in German, then waves a quick goodbye as he heads away down the street.

"Good man, he is." Jozef comments, watching him go. "He`s been here a few years now. He comes by almost every morning for a cup of coffee, though he`s been too busy these last few weeks to come by and chat. It`s nice we caught him tonight."

"You have no idea." I shake my head, mumbling to myself. This is way too easy, my mind screams at me. I`ll have to be careful. No way this is a coincidence...I believe in gods, monsters, and so forth but coincidences? Not a chance.

"Well, I say it`s time to turn in." Jozef mumbles around a yawn.

"Oh, crap!" I exclaim, accidentally scaring the guy. "I forgot something at the Consulate. Here," I pass him my key. "I`ll be back later!" I then take off.

"Well, the front door has a bell." He calls after me. "Just ring it when you get in!"

I give a quick wave, letting him know I heard, but I have to be quick. I`ve already lost sight of my target. Taking a corner a bit fast, I slip in a puddle and almost go down. I look down both ends of the road, but still can`t catch a glimpse of Mr. Sauer. Using my peripherals, I spot a fire escape down an alley. Scaling buildings would be a lot easier if I had my whip, but unfortunately it`s still upstairs in my room back at the hotel. I dash for it, knowing time is not on my side at the moment.

Hitting the ladder with a running leap, the rusty edges dig into my palms, but I ignore it. I`ll just get a tetanus shot later. The climb is rough, as I haven`t eaten lately and I`m running on empty here, but I make it to the roof in descent time. Without the protection of the buildings like on the ground, the wind is swift and stings with cold up here. I cup my hands and blow in them to warm them as I look in all directions for the Master Corporal. I was an idiot not to buy a coat when I had a chance earlier. Finally, though, I spot my mark, hunched against the cold in his coat, heading off down a road to my left. I follow quietly and quickly, thanking the Europeans for their attached buildings. It would be suicide to follow on the ground. Me against a military trained individual? I`m sure I`d be found out very quickly if I tried following on foot. My brace doesn`t allow me to be the most stealthy on cobblestones.

Leaping from one roof to the next, I keep a close eye on my mark, keeping him in sight, but making sure he can`t see me as easily. We soon cross out of the touristy area`s and businesses and enter a residential area. I swear under my breath as he reaches and crosses over a wide bridge. Must be a canal, judging by the man-made banks, but that now forces me to follow on foot. Damnit...

Climbing down via the way I had gone up – thankfully this city has a ton of fire escapes – I follow as far behind as I can without losing him. The streets have thinned of people now, so hiding in a crowd is out of the question. As I cross over the stone bridge, I`m in awe of the beauty of the area. Even in the dark, it`s obvious the area is a blend of old architecture, and modern homes and apartments. Most homes here are all attached, much like the buildings downtown. The walkway opens out onto a large wooded park, and the Master Corporal heads straight through it. Able to use the trees for cover, the hunt continues.

After what feels like an eternity, he finally reaches a large house on the edge of the park and walks up the steps. This must be the place. Nice digs, buddy! Hiding behind a tree, I watch as he opens the door, and voices filter out. Suddenly a young girl appears, jumping into his arms in a tight hug, and I suddenly forget how to breathe. Her light purple hair is pulled back into a long French braid, and her green eyes sparkle with happiness at the sight of John. She`s wearing a dark purple sweater and jeans, and I`m suddenly aware of my wet face. She`s exactly as I remember her...that smile and green eyes used to sparkle like that when she would look at me...

They close the door behind them as they walk in, and I hear John chastising Angela...Coral...about being up so late, and I can`t help but continue watching the happy home long after the lights inside have gone out. I don`t remember when my knees hit the ground, but when the lights finally do dim I`m aware of my wet pants in the mud. I stay there, not really thinking about anything besides the mantra of _she`s alive...she`s really alive._ All the doubts I had are thrown out the window as I stare at the white home before me.

Finally deciding I probably look more than suspicious kneeling in the mud outside, I get up and saunter back to the hotel, not really sure how or when I get back in, but all I remember before fading into unconsciousness is hitting my bed and thinking _what now_?

* * *

Okay, people, lets recap. It`s been a while since I was able to just think on my own time, without doing...well, whatever. It`s now seven in the morning, and I need to think this through before I get out of bed. Let`s see. So, I am now on the run (I officially think that sounds so much cooler than having abandoned ship) from my team and the Gods of Olympus. And my god, I should just end this train of thought right there at how immensely ridiculous that sounded. But for my own benefit, cause screw everyone, these are my thoughts damnit, I`ll continue. So, on the run, AWOL if you`d prefer, and am now in a country who is as foreign to me as class. The journey to find my sister has so far been successful, except she doesn`t know who I am or that I even exist. I only know she`s alive due to the fact that I followed her foster dad and staked outside her house. Not creepy or pedophilish in the least. Now the million dollar question: How do I go about telling her and her family who I am and that they have to be careful as a psycho Greek god is after her? I have the photograph, which will definitely help, but they`ll have me in a padded room faster than I can blink as far as the latter. And thus the conundrum I am facing as I lay in this _really_ soft bed staring at the roof stucco. If you don`t know, I`ve been up for four hours, getting about a half hour of sleep. I think I`m a bit too wired. I`ve already picked a hole in the comforter thinking this through, and won`t Jozef love me for that. I`ll just pick him up something decorative and with colour for his lobby. Or a bottle of Febreeze for that god awful smell, if they even sell that here.

Giving in with a desperate sigh, I finally crawl out of bed. It`s just _so hard_! This mattress cover feels like it`s made out of Kashmir or something! Velour maybe. Trundling to the bathroom, I`m happy to find that my clothes are dry, and I quickly slip them on. Still a little inappropriate for the weather here, but it`ll do. Glancing outside, it`s still gray outside, but at least there`s no rain. Already on a good note, I head downstairs

Jozef is already waiting for me as I reach the lobby, backpack over my shoulder. I can smell the delicious aromas wafting in from the kitchens. Smells like toast and pan... wait.

I look at Jozef, who`s situated in his usual spot behind the counter, then back to the kitchen area. "Who`s cooking if you`re out here?" It would be obvious he couldn't run the place on his own, but he`s the only person I`ve seen here.

"Ah, my wife. She is a very good cook!"

Oh, of course. Duh.

Not wanting to be rude, but also really wanting to be heading out, I walk into the small dining area to the wondrous smells of pancakes, fresh coffee, muffins, and every other breakfast food that is totally awesome! What`s best is that there seems to also be a few jars of what appears to be home made jam. Hell to the yeah!

Jozef`s wife turns out to be completely opposite of what I expected. She`s tall, wiry and has light, curly blonde hair. So not the plump, short image I had in my mind. For the entire time I`m in there, she treats me like a king, constantly pushing plates towards me all the while wringing her hands in her apron as though expecting me to grade her work. Of course, I give her two thumbs up every time. If I were home right now, I`d have a xiphos in my face. Waiting on me hand and foot, though, makes me feel a little selfish. I`m never one to have things done for me, and come on! She has to be, like, seventy! _I_ should be the one waiting on _her._ She`s not very talkative, as she knows no English, but by the time breakfast is done and I`m heading out the door, she knows my name and my dislike of grapefruit.

"Servus, Archie!" she waves as I walk outside. I`m guessing that like goodbye? What a sweetheart! And damn, I may have to steal her recipe book before I go. For now though, there are things that have to be done.

Hopping on my bike, I retrace my steps from last night, trying to remember the way. There are so many winding streets and small back roads in this city, that it`s hard to get my bearings sometimes. Riding through Marienplatz, the cool wind reminds me how useless my hoodie seems to have become. Seeing a small shop, I decide it`s still early enough to make a pit stop. Throwing my bike in park, I waltz inside.

The shop is warm, thank god for that, and full of...the weirdest crap I`ve ever seen! I doubt even Theresa would shop here, and that in itself is saying a lot! And what the hell is that? A throw rug, a sweater, or a purple Chow Chow? Wait, this is foreign territory, literally, so I had better not ask. Now, I wonder if there`s something over here...Holy hell! My eyes, they burn! Someone call an ambulance! My eyes are watering and I have to blink away the spots of neon green that just assaulted my eyes. If I`m permanently damaged, I`m suing this place for not just physical damages, but a total disregard for good taste!

Blindly, I feel my way back before the exit when my hands touch the distinct texture of worn leather. It`s a bit fuzzy through the tears, but it looks like a leather jacket. Had to make sure it wasn`t a pair of leather pants or something. And aw, how cliché would that be, a guy on a bike in leather? I know its for their protection, but really! Just for that, I think I`ll get it. It`s fairly nice, from what I can see, and a light brown color. If anything it`ll keep the rain water at bay. Not really caring how much the tag reads, I grab it and hobble towards the cashier.

"Was darf`s sein?" The cashier asks. He`s just a young kid, probably younger than me, with short spiked hair, glasses, earring, and cuffs on both wrists. One of those skater types. I bet he`s wearing girls jeans too behind that counter. Strange world.

"English?" I blink, still seeing nothing but green. I put the jacket on the counter and rub my eyes.

"Yes. And are you alright?" he asks, peering at me like he`s the one whose blind. How do I tell him his store attacked me?

"Yeah. Eyelash." I lie, handing him my card. He rings it through without another word, and I`m quickly out of there before the jeans try and take me out. Throwing my hoodie in my backpack, I put the coat on. Luckily it fits like a glove, since I was a moron and didn't try it on before I bought it. The inside is lined with fleece, and my arms instantly warm. Very nice! Waiting until my sight is back to normal, I hit the road again.

I soon find the park with its nice homes and park outside the Major Corporal's place. A little forward, yes, but if this goes down the way I think it will, I may have to make a fast getaway before he calls the cops. That or pulls his service pistol. I dismount, already running the script through my mind. 'Sir, there's a crazed man after your daughter! By the way, she's my sister and she may be an Olympian hero! Does she have any special abilities?' Yeah, this is crazy.

I walk the steps slowly, trying to delay the inevitable. It's amazing how I've spent ten years thinking about Angela, my mom and the accident, and when I finally find she's alive, I walk her front steps like a zombie. This is what I've always wanted, to see her again, to hear her voice and the light in her eyes as she looks at me, and this is how I act? As though I don't want to be here? Jeez, I have some serious issues.

I'm still a bit hesitant to ring the bell, but a crash from inside throws me into action. I rap on the door, hard and loud, and all I hear in return is the sound of breaking glass. Grabbing the door handle, I'm surprised to find it unlocked. A sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach has me walking inside without an invitation, and I'm immediately struck by the destruction. Furniture is torn to pieces and upended, photographs lay strewn on the floor, their frames bent and broken. There's glass everywhere, and I'm about to investigate further into the room when I hear a scream from upstairs. I find the steps just to my left and ascend before I even realize it. Reaching the landing, I slow down to a crawl, softening my steps. If this is a robbery and someone has a weapon, my whip is going to be useless. Slicing a bullet would be as impossible as hitting a fly with a blow dart. Nevertheless, I reach into my backpack and grab my Adamantine whip, the weight of it in my hand a reassurance. Strapping my bag back on, I continue.

Reaching the top, I glance down the hallway. Mr. Sauer is laying on the soft carpet, deathly still. A nasty gash on his temple oozes blood, but he's still alive, evident by the steady rise and fall of his chest. Taken by surprise no doubt. The scream I heard was female, indicating Mrs. Sauer is still around, but I can't see her from my vantage point. Straining my ears, I pick up mumbled, angry voices from a room down to my left. Giving the Major one more glance, I creep down the hall.

Soon, the voices become distinct, and I can hear a woman speaking in a shaky voice. "I don't know what you want. Please, don't hurt me!"

There`s another crash, the sound of something breaking and a muffled yell. Another voice enters the picture and I can only growl in frustration as my medallion goes ice cold.

"Don`t play games with me woman. I am not in a forgiving mood. Now, where is she?"

"Who? Please, I don`t know who you`re talking about." She sobs. Her broken plea is the last straw for me, and I can`t take it. She needs my help. Facing the closed door, I rear back and break it open with a swift kick. The smashing wood and sudden entrance rips another scream from Mrs. Sauer, a small blond woman with hazel eyes. On a good day, she would be quite pretty, but the tears and smeared eyeliner running down her face mar her features. She looks at me with wild eyes; another stranger in her home.

The room I`m in is bright blue, with stuffed animals and dolls lining the walls and bed. I know where I am immediately and it makes me hate the Titan even more, if it`s even possible.

"Let her go, Cronus." I growl, extending my whip and snap it threateningly. The Titan has a harsh grip on the woman`s arm, and he pulls her towards him intent on using her like a shield. What a coward! Materializing his scythe, he holds it to her throat. His idiot minions are nowhere to be seen. I can`t let my guard down.

He sneers at me, his grip tightening on Mrs. Sauer. She gives another sob and I hold a hand out in a passive manner, trying to calm her ever if just a little. "Ma`am, I`m here to help. It`s going to be alright."

"Why lie to the woman, boy? I`m not leaving until I get what I want." Knowing I can`t do jack when he`s got a hostage, he leans in and barks harshly in the poor woman`s ear. "Tell me. Where is she?"

"I don`t know who you`re talking about!" she cries, near hysterics.

"Angela!" he yells, making her jump. I flinch as the blade presses deeper to her neck.

"I...I don`t..." her remaining words are lost as she breaks down. The man said he had done some research, so I have no idea why he wouldn`t be naming Angela by her new name.

"Your daughter." The god informs her, looking as if his patience is near its end. I have to get her away from him and fast.

Finally letting the information sink in, she shakes her head in denial regardless of the sharp blade. Cronus drops it to his side, and I see my chance. Using as much speed as I can muster, I shoot forward and grab Mrs. Sauer`s free arm. At the same time, I aim a scissor kick straight into Cronus` gut. Having the breath knocked from him, Cronus` grip loosens and I pull the woman away.

I drag her out the door and back down the hall as I hear Cronus yell my name. I stop only long enough to slam the broken door in his face. I turn back as she gives another gasping sob. Upon seeing her husband bleeding on the floor, her knees give out and she clutches his shirt like a lifeline. Knowing we have...about zero time, I kneel with her and grab her attention. "Please, we have to go. He`ll be ok."

Pulling her back up, a plan forms in my mind. I remember a utility closet I passed by before the stairs. Got to be quick... We reach the bottom of the stairs in a flash. Suddenly, she grabs my arm. "Please," she whispers, "Coral went out with friends. She`ll be home soon..." She looks back as she hears Cronus` heavy footsteps heading our way, then pierces me with the most fearful eyes I`ve ever seen. Nearly takes my breath away.

"I`ll make sure she`s safe! Trust me!" I drag her over to the closet and quietly place her inside, closing the door moments before Cronus comes stomping down the stairs. The anger radiating off him gets me moving, and I aim for the front door and sprint. A loud grunt reaches my ears, and one of Cronus` giants leap out from a side hall, blocking my way out. I takes a swipe at me, failing to land a hit, but it`s eating into my timeframe. I need to take the fight away from Mrs. Sauer; I can`t have her in harm's way in case Cronus decides he doesn`t want to play fair...which we all know he doesn`t anyway. With Ugly in front of me, and Cronus closing the gap down the stairs, I backpedal and head deeper into the house through the living room. I know Cronus hates me and knowing I have once again succeeded in pissing him off, I know he`ll follow me. His unconscious mind puts up blinders to the world around his when he sets his sights on me or one of the gang. That`s all that matters now...well that, and I`m praying that this leads me somewhere with an escape route available. Please, let there be a back door to this place or I may be screwed. Heading into a kitchen area with a wide bay window, I look around and quickly spot the back door.

But it`s already too late.

I`m not as fast as a warp tunnel.

He`s through the worm hole and bringing his scythe down before I can even perceive it. All I do perceive is the white hot pain of his bladed weapon ripping across my arm, then my chest, leaving nothing behind but blood and torn flesh.

"This is it?" he taunts, swinging his scythe again. This time, I manage to duck. "The bloodline of Achilles, one of the greatest warriors the world has ever seen, has been reduced to this?" Trying to fight through the pain, I only just get my arms up in time to block a vicious kick aimed at my face. The sheer force of strength behind it lifts me from my feet, and the next thing I know I`m laying on cold grass coughing, glass around me and buried under my skin, staring through the bay window I just went through.

Cronus follows, rage in his eyes. "Reduced to a coward who does nothing but run away...how pathetic."

Having retained hold of my weapon, I lash out. A sharp snap of my whip sends his scythe flying but I know it won`t stop him. He can simply recreate it. It does halt his progress though, if only for a moment. I see red, angry at his words, the situation, and the fact he managed to get the drop on me. "I don`t run."

"Oh? Then where are your friends? You`ve run away from them, your country, and if my mind recalls correctly, you were running from me not a minute ago." He smirks, smug and confident. I try to get to my feet, but I`m slowed by my injuries. I hate this so much.

"I`m going to cut you in so many ribbons, Jay won`t even recognise you." I strike out, aiming for his face. He`s fast but I manage to rip a piece off his nose, sending blood flying. Now who's the smug bastard?

With no options available to me, I can only stand and fight. I have to keep this ass away from the Sauer`s, away from Angela. I try and think strategy as my left arm bleeds and glass crunches underfoot as I stand up. One arm down, I glance at my surroundings for anything useful. The backyard is small, enclosed by a brown fence that opens onto another forested park. Other than the fence and a barbeque, nothing. Fan-frickin-tastic!

"Strong words coming from a coward. It`s too bad I couldn`t manage to stick you like a pig."

"Sucks, doesn`t it?" Sure-fired Archie defence mechanism: when backed into a corner, always resort to sarcasm. His giants stick their heads out the shattered windowpane, content with watching in a sick fascination.

He makes the first move, nearly seeming to move in a blur he`s so fast. His scythe is back, but I block a swing at my head with the grip of my whip. Heph made this thing virtually indestructible, including the casing. My whip momentarily immobilized, I swing my injured arm in a haymaker, catching Cronus square on the jaw. His senses dazed, I raise my foot and give him a nasty kick of my own straight to the solar plexus. Any human being on earth would have doubled over, but a low grunt and a few steps back is all I get for my work. One more kick, and he`s on his butt in the grass, blood flowing from a broken nose.

I raise my whip, wanting...no, _needing_ to put an end to this. About to bring it down, Cronus lashes out with his foot...straight into my right ankle.

Now, my brace protects me from the worst case scenarios, but even with it on a hit to my literal Achilles Heel is enough to leave me weak kneed and nauseous. My legs instantly feel like rubber, but I manage to stay standing long enough to get out of range before I hit my knees. I fight to keep my breakfast down as Cronus gets to his feet, that self-absorbed, irritatingly smug grin back on his face.

"Like I said before, how far the mighty have fallen. If you and your pathetic little group were half as strong as your ancestors were, I`d be back in Tartarus by now."

Not liking him ever looking down on me, I manage to get back on my feet. I should be eating dirt, but rage and adrenaline has a funny way of making you do the impossible. Bleeding and glass encrusted, I give him my most defiant stare, locking with his red eyes and refusing to look away. I point my whip at him like a sword. "I`m going to have the pleasure of locking your sorry ass in there myself, I can promise you that!"

"What`s going on?"

We both whip our heads to the fence`s gate and stare. There, standing like a fawn caught in a pair of headlights, stands the one person we`re both seeking. Orchid hair in two low pig tails, wearing a white t-shirt, green cardigan and jeans, Angela`s emerald eyes are staring at the two strange, bleeding men in her backyard. Shit, shit, and shit!

"What`s going on?" her eyes tear up in fear. My heart nearly breaks right there. "Who are you?"

Giving me a look that seems to scream `I`ve won`, Cronus starts towards the frightened little girl.

"No!" the scream leaves my lips, and I hear Angela scream in fright as I full body tackle the man to the ground. Acting fast, I take my whip and wrap it around the man`s ankles, all the while dodging blows. I take an elbow to the stomach as I roll off the man, leaving me winded but not out for the count. I quickly grab Angela by the arm and drag her back out into the park.

"Let me go!" she screams, but I drag her further away from the god currently trying to untangle himself.

"I`m here to help..." I breathe. "Please, you`re in danger."

My only response from her are tears as she begins crying, as she`s no doubt scared out of her mind. She seems less resistive then before, though. Maybe shock, maybe the word `danger` making her more trusting, I don`t know. Either way, I`m able to pick up my speed, and as we disappear further into the tree`s I can hear Cronus` angered scream rip through the foliage around us.

All I do is run. Run until my feet are numb and until I have no memory of what has come and gone. I run to put as much distance between Angie and Cronus as possible. Finally tuning into the world around me, I hear Angela`s ragged breath and feeling her failing strength, and I finally stop. I have no idea where we are or how far we`ve gone. All I know is there are tree`s everywhere, no buildings in sight, and that when it comes to my baby sister far away isn`t far enough from that mad man.

Bent over, hands on my knees, I glance over at Angela. Poor girl is sprawled out on the ground, panting, her face flush from crying and exertion. I`m proud to see she`s no longer crying though. I shake my head, knowing that she probably already hates me. But I can`t have us relax, not right now. Not until I know she`s somewhere safe.

"We have...to keep moving." I wheeze, swaying. Things have suddenly become fuzzy, and I sway dangerously on my feet.

"NO!" she scrambles away from me, coming to a stop against a tall oak. "I want to go home! I want my parents!" Trembling, she brings her knees to her chest and buries her face in her hands.

Knowing I`d get nowhere with her right now, not in her condition, I don`t say a word. Instead, I grab my backpack and reach in for my trump card. Even the sudden movement of taking my pack off has my body tilting precariously, and I know it has to be from blood loss and shock. This is so not good. Setting both myself and the bag on the ground to avoid falling on my face, I finally find what I need. The framed photograph is still in good condition, considering the flight out the window. The glass in it is cracked, but not in a million pieces like I figured it would be. On hands and knees, I make my way to her, setting the picture on the ground next to her. She stills and tries to move away, but stills when I make no attempt to touch her.

"You may not believe me, nor want to hear what I have to say, but that man back there is after you. I`m..." I choke off as my vision blurs again. "I`m here to help you...save you." I watch as she slowly retrieves the picture from the grass and holds it before her eyes.

Collapsing on the ground, I suddenly can`t find the strength to hold myself up. This is really bad. I need to get Angela somewhere safe! I have to...

"I`m your brother, Coral." God, I`m so tired...

"I..." she`s started crying again, staring at the photograph. It`s enough to make tears of my own start to fall. "Who...?"

"I can`t give you all the answers right now...not safe..." I think I just slurred that, but I`m too tired to care. I just want to get Angela out of here, and it hits me like a cement truck; suddenly and with a lot of pain. I`m just not strong enough. I can`t do this on my own...I need help to simply keep my family safe now, and that thought rips into me more deeply than Cronus ever could. Finding a small reservoir of strength, I reach in my bag again, and grab my PMR and the battery. My fingers feel like they belong to someone else, and I miss putting the battery in nearly three times before it snaps in. It`s how I know I`m in deep trouble. Pressing the power button, my vision darkening rapidly, I hit the transmitter button and lift the machine to my face.

"I don`t know if anyone...can hear this but please. Please, I...I need help..."

My blurred mind picks up Angela`s surprised cry as I drop the PMR from my numb fingers. My last thought before I slip into unconsciousness is thinking no one heard me. I`m half a world away and no one can hear me...

* * *

Please let me know what you think. Until next time!

»Crystal Marionette«


	7. Chapter 7

Whoo, new chapter! A bit shorter than I would have liked, but I felt I needed to give you all something! I got a new job recently, and I`ve been dragged through many twelve hour shifts, so I haven`t had much time for anything besides work and sleep. With that in mind, the remaining chapters in this tale may come out a bit later than expected, but they WILL come out. That`s the Crystal Marionette Fanfiction Guarantee! Don`t like it, you can flame me within 90 days of release!

Disclaimer: I own no part of COTT, only the character Angela (Coral). I write solely for pleasure, not profit.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

I`ve always found the sensation of waking oddly strange. I`m not sure if anyone out there can relate, or whether it`s my own weird style and sense of the world coming into play, but hear me out. Right before my mind kicks me out of that oh-so-sweet bliss of nothingness, I become aware of that high pitched ringing in my ears. You know the one I`m talking about, and if you don`t I`m calling you a bold faced liar. It`s that high pitched whine you can only perceive in a peaceful, totally quiet room. You may even be able to hear it with background noise if you`ve gone through your fair share of rock concerts. The one they say only dogs are supposed to hear. But either way, it`s always annoying, but it`s also what lets me know I`m still alive...

Second is almost always the sense of touch. The sensation of warmth if you`re lying in a bed, wrapped in your covers. For me at the moment, I can`t seem to feel anything...but like I said before, that god awful noise is telling me I`m still alive. I feel as though I`m floating right now, and that could mean either one of two things. Either my friends have managed to find me through my SOS message earlier, and this is some drug induced haze thanks to field treatment, or the worst case scenario. I`m still lying in the muddy grass and leaves with Angela, in the south of Germany and this is me slowly bleeding out. The ground beneath me moves, or is it just me that`s moving? Also, I can feel something hitting me. Not hard or anything.

Next is hearing. And I don`t mean the ringing, but beyond that...through that. Some people like – or severely dislike in most cases – waking to the sound of an alarm. I like it `cause it means going running with my favourite girl. It means I get to wake up and kick evil butt! It means I get to wake up and actually have friends. Well, I used to have that anyway. Most hate it because it means work. Pansy`s. It was hazy at first, but through the fog I can hear someone`s voice. Don`t ask me whose it is or what they`re saying. This is a process people! In other words, I`ll figure it out eventually. I can also hear the distant sound of thunder. Aw crap, I`m still outside.

I finally open my eyes, my last and final stage. I see green, and purple...aw no.

"Please, mister, please wake up! We gotta go!" Angela is above me, shaking me gently as rain falls all around us. She has one hand on my shoulder, her other one clutching my photo to her chest. She looks scared, and why not? After what she`s just gone through? And all I can do is gasp as the pain returns, fiery and hot down my left arm and chest. I try and sit up, try to fight through it like I had before, but my limbs don`t want to listen to me. Angela must have seen through my defences as she`s started to cry again. Don`t cry, Angela, please don`t cry...

"Please, don`t cry..."

She rears back, looking confused. "I think you have the wrong person. My name is Coral."

Filter, damn it! I don`t say anything for a moment, finally getting my vision back in focus. My mouth tastes like I stuffed it full of cotton balls. "How long was I out for?"

"Not long, maybe a minute or two. I didn`t know what to do, in case that man came back."

"Have you seen him?" I`m relieved as she shakes her head. "Have you seen anyone else? Like a tall guy in a striped yellow sweater, or a girl with red hair?" Again, she shakes her head no, looking confused again.

I figure if I`ve only been out for a minute, the gang wouldn`t have had time to show up yet. They would have to get to school, gather, wait for Hermes to triangulate my signal... "Have you gotten a good look at that picture?"

She nods, looking at the image again. She gives a small smile, looking so much like my mom. "I`m really young in this, but I know it has to be me. You`re in it too with a really pretty lady." She spares me a glance. "Before you passed out, you said you were...that you were my brother?"

I nod, finally managing to sit up and lean heavily against a tree. Even through my new...well not-so-new jacket, I can still feel the rough bark. "Look, there`s a lot going on right now that you probably don`t understand, and whether you believe me of not is up to you." I look her in the eyes. I can`t believe how tall she is now... "You know you were adopted right?" Getting a grip on the tree behind me, I steady myself and get to my feet. Even while I explain this, we should still be moving...

She rolls her eyes and huffs. "I`ve been through enough homes in my life. I`d be dumb not to know."

I start walking, and she follows me. I`m hoping the reason behind her actions is that she feels safe around me. "Did anyone ever tell you about your real family?" I know this answer, but I want to hear how it played out from her.

She shrugged, giving me a glance, then looking at the photo like she`s trying to compare my younger self to me now. "They found me in a river, floating on some wood. They asked me what happened, but I really had no idea. I couldn`t even remember my name." Her bottom lip quivers, but she`s stronger than she looks. She presses on, despite her emotions. She does give me this look, however, that almost sends me back into the dirt. "Do you have any idea how that feels? Waking up and not knowing who you are?"

I just stare, and shake my head. My stomach wound flares, and I grimace, wrapping my bad arm around it.

"Well, it`s the scariest thing you can imagine!" her eyes are big. "When I couldn`t answer, they must have thought I was crazy."

"I`m sure no one thought that. You had just gone through a trauma."

She nods, albeit slowly. "Yeah, maybe. Then they took me to the police station to try and find my parents. No luck. So, they did what they could. They placed me in foster care and gave me a new name. They thought Coral would be suitable since they found me in the water."

I stumble a bit, and she reaches for me, trying to help. I grip her shoulder, my sight blurring again. I cannot, will not pass out again. I have to get her to safety! My friends should be here soon anyway. Just a bit longer...Still gripping her gently, I pull her into a hug. I feel her stiffen, but she doesn`t fight back. Maybe she doesn`t want to hurt me. I don`t care. She`s also trembling, soaked through to the skin as the rain continues to fall. Her head only comes to my chest, so I lean down to whisper in her ear. "I don`t know if you believe it or not, but please believe me when I tell you I will never lie to you. Coral, that picture is all I have left of our family, and believe it or not, I am your older brother." I really feel like breaking down and crying like a baby, but I can`t. I have to be strong for both of us. "There was an accident...and I thought I had lost everyone. It`s why I didn`t come for you right away. I...I`m sorry! I`m so sorry."

She pulls away, disbelief in her eyes. I knew she probably wouldn`t believe me. I had thought the photo-

"You`re sorry? Do you know what kind of crap I`ve been through?" I have no answer for her, so I just let her go on. "Tossed around the country like a football? Like I don`t matter? When one family got tired of me, they`d just give me back! Like some broken thing being returned to the store, and all you can say is you`re sorry? Where were you?"

The pain I`m feeling right now is so much worse that what I felt moments ago. Like my heart was taken and stomped on. I can`t blame her for feeling the way she does. I was lucky enough to have my grandparents, but she had no one to trust or count on. "Look, I-"

"If you say you`re sorry one more time, I`m going to go back home."

"No! Please, just listen!" I sway again without her support, and back into another tree. I grunt as I feel more blood seep from my arm and stomach. "I never thought they would change your name! I never knew you had lost your memories! I was looking for Angela...not Coral."

She had her mouth open to argue, but she stops and just stares at me. I have no idea what she`s thinking, but right now I don`t care. She can believe anything she wants, but I know the truth. Then I feel warmth running down my face, and I know it`s not the rain.

"Angela...is that my name?"

I nod. "I know this has to be hard for you, but please, you have to believe me. I would have never stopped looking if I had known." I stare at her long and hard, as though thinking that if I blinked she wouldn`t be there anymore; that this is all just a dream. "I thought you were dead."

Running a hand through her hair, a nervous trait I recognise as one of my own, she looks down at the photo once again. Then it hits me that a picture may not be enough.

"I`m not sure if I can ever help you get your memories back, but I`ll help in any way I can." Reaching in my shirt I grab my medallion. "You were barely two back then, but you used to love this thing. I have no idea why." I hold it up to my face, smiling at the memory. "Grandma gave it to me when I was little, and I`m not sure if it was because it was shiny or what, but I could always find you with it. It was like you were attracted to it like a magnet or something."

She stared at it with an odd look in her eyes, probably trying to place it. Reaching out, she slowly takes it in her hand, turning it around and inspecting it. She looks at it, and then looks at me, a light in her eyes. "It looks so familiar..." Gasping suddenly, she drops it. It falls with a thunk against my leather jacket, and I look at her expectantly. Rubbing her fingers, she gives me a look. "It`s cold."

Grabbing her arm, I pull her down into a crouch, all the while trying to look everywhere at once. It can only mean one thing, and I need to get her away from Cronus before I pass out again. The way the world is spinning after such a sudden move, I doubt it'll be long before I do.

Silence. It's everywhere. Not even the birds are chirping; just the rustle of the cold wind on the boughs of the oak trees.

I wait another moment, not wanting to get caught by surprise, and still nothing happens. Reaching, I lightly touch the silver medallion with a fingertip, surprised when I find it only moderately cool, not cold as ice. I send Angela an odd look.

"Are you sure you – "

I hear the whistle nanoseconds before the scythe slams into the tree, not an inch from my face. Tree bark is ripped free and goes flying as Angela screams in surprise and fear. Not bothering to look back, I drag her to her feet despite the pain and make a break for it.

And...bad idea! I barely make it five feet before the world spins violently and I'm down in the dirt. I fight down the urge to throw up, nauseous from the sharp stabs of agony running across my torso. The sudden head rush didn't really help things a whole lot either. Laying on my side, it's really hard not to curl into the foetal position. Angela's next to me, looking scared as she glances around, one hand clutching the sleeve of my jacket.

"Did you really think you could get away so easily?" Cronus' voice seems to come from everywhere as it bounces off the trees. I wince as he steps out from behind a thick pine, then nearly gag as my vision blurs and one becomes three. Three of him? Oh what hell that would be. "I am a God after all."

"You're a Titan, moron. You got your sorry ass handed to you by your kids. Don't flatter yourself." I cough. Angela gives a small whimper next to me, no doubt just as confused as to what we're even talking about. And where the hell are my friends? They shouldn't have taken this long!

"A fighter 'till the end. That's something I had always admired about Achilles, you know." He saunters over like he's the cat whose about to eat this pissed off canary. Hope he gets heartburn.

"Go play in traffic, specifically the Autobahn." Angela is tugging on my coat now, trying to get me up. Believe me, I'm trying too! I`m also pretty sure those last words were slurred.

He just smirks and snaps his fingers. His giants are suddenly here now as well, having come out of hiding. They're all grinning down at me and Angela, and I wish I could stand and kick their teeth in. I take a breath, clenching my fingers in the grass. Get up! Gotta do this! Have to..._need_ to! I can't let him near my sister, not when I just found her. So...just freakin' _get the hell up!_ "I really did admire his tenacity." Cronus goes on, and it makes me want to vomit on his shoes. "Always got the job done. And then he died...from an arrow to the heel! How utterly pathetic, just like you!"

He's within spitting range, but I never get the chance as he rears back and delivers a vicious kick to my ribs. The already open wound flares, and I can feel the skin ripping apart further as I gasp. I`m knocked back into Angela, who`s crying again, and this time I`m the one holding onto her. The pain..._oh God, I can`t breathe..._

"Taken out by history`s greatest coward by an arrow. Not even a dignified death, let alone one of a warrior of his standards." There`s a blur of motion and more pain, though not as intense. Another kick no doubt, but my body is starting to go numb. Isn`t that just the oddest thing? Knowing you`re touching something but not being able to feel it?

"Leave him alone!" Angela screams at Cronus, not letting me go. It`s amazing how quickly she`s come to trust me. An hour ago, she didn`t even know I existed...now she`s trying to protect me from a Titan. Cronus is right, I really am pathetic. Letting my little sister fight me battles for me. I cough again and again, this time tasting the blood. Everything is blurry but a glance at Angela tells me she`s covered in it. Well this just turned into the worst family reunion ever.

Cronus laughs, and snaps his fingers again. A shadow looms over us as she`s suddenly ripped from my grasp. NO! No, no, no, no! I swore I`d keep her safe! I swore to Mrs. Sauer, I swore to myself! I swore to my mother`s spirit that should I ever find her...The giant just laughs as I dredge up a last ounce of energy to take a swipe at him. He merely steps away.

She`s screaming, and I know I`m screaming for her, but everything sounds distant and garbled, like we`re all under water. There`s little black spots in my vision now too but it doesn`t matter; everything has lost its color. Where are my friends? Have they just abandoned me? They`re not the type...I am. I left without a word, just left. No warning, no indication as to where I was going, but anyone there should have figured it out. Except for Atlanta, I`m sure they all think I deserted them, and from my past attitude and go-my-own-way attitude, they probably all thought nothing of it. Pain lances through my body as a foot lands hard on my chest and stays there. Cronus is leaning in, smiling like he always does when he thinks he`s won, and at the moment, he has no reason to think otherwise. He`s saying something, probably something rude and cruel. Sound has completely left me now, and it nice, really. Peaceful as the darkness starts to encroach further than mere spots. I`m calm, and I don`t know why; I should be tearing people apart with my bare hands, breaking every bone in his body in such a rage that Achilles himself would be afraid, but I can`t even seem to care when Cronus reaches out and snatches my medallion off my neck. All I can see is Angela. All I can sense is fear and anguish in every tear that runs down her face. I try to reach a hand out to her, tell her everything is going to be okay, but nothing happens. Just a twitch of my fingers, a soft exhale of breath. The giant is walking away now, unimpeded by Angela`s small flailing form. That`s right Angie...fight with everything you have.

Then, before the darkness can get me once again, I feel my body shift and roll, a flash of black darker than pitch, then nothing.

* * *

Everything is nothing. Nothing...everything. Light is dark and the darkness is the brightest light I`ve ever seen. Suddenly, there are people all around me, laughing, smiling. All my friends are here...Odie, Herry, Theresa, Neil, even Jay though I thought he hated me. Atlanta. Her smile is brightest of all, warming my soul. The Gods are here too, standing like mountains; tall, majestic, powerful. They`re all having a great time, it seems, and none are looking my way. As if I`m not here...

"Hey, guys! What`s up?"

My voice is the only thing that responds, echoing back as though I`m in a huge space. Still no one looks my way. Am I invisible or something?

"Guys?"

As suddenly as they appeared, everyone is gone, save for Atlanta. She has on the same outfit as that glorious afternoon all those months ago in the park. The sunny day, the breeze that blew her skirt against her body in small waves. She looks at me, as though surprised to see me here. She smiles, then tears run down from her jade eyes.

"You shouldn`t be here." Her voice is so low I almost miss what she says.

"Atlanta, I-"

"You can`t be here."

She`s still smiling, and I`m so confused. What does she mean, I can`t be here. Where the hell is here anyway? I take a step forward, my brace clinking as though I`m walking on tile. I look down. I`m not wearing shoes.

"You have to go." I look back up, and she`s gone as if she never was here to begin with. Her voice still echoes around me, coming from everywhere.

"You shouldn`t be here."

"You can`t be here."

Everything is nothing. Nothing is everything.

"Go back."

* * *

Waking is like a slap to the face. Awareness doesn`t come gradually like usual, but everything at once. Sound, smells, touch, _pain_.

"Augh!" It hurts so badly! It feels like someone`s digging a knife through my ribs! Then I feel something else, pinning my arms down. Oh God! No! Let me go! I start to thrash, trying to escape the torment. "Someone, please!"

"Calm down, please calm down."

The familiar voice stills my attempts at escape, but I let a whimper escape my lips. I then realize my eyes are closed, and I`m not longer in the void. I slowly open my eyes, and blink at the harsh lights overhead. My head is pounding, and the metallic taste of blood is still present in my mouth. My limbs feel like they`re pinned down with boulders. But I`m alive.

Then another thought invades my mind.

"Angela?"

I look around. There`s books in tall shelves, and people are here too. They look scared, and worried. My friends...but how can I tell if they`re real? Will they vanish like before? Please don`t vanish. Don`t leave me too...

I feel someone grip my hand. Fire red hair and tearful green eyes.

"Atlanta..." she just smiles. Tears and smiles, just like before. Please, don`t vanish. I must have spoken aloud, as her smiling face becomes puzzled.

It`s then that I catch a glimpse of who spoke. They stand just within my peripherals, and it takes all my energy to turn my head. The action drains me of energy...

"Gal?" And before I know it, I`m fading into blissful sleep...

* * *

A lot of fading in and out in this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. This chapter, though written in bits when I was awake and NOT working, was pretty fun! Maybe it`s just my morbid muse getting the better of me. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but please be patient. Training will be done soon, and I`ll hopefully get a normal schedule.

So, please let me know what you though! Feed the beast within me craving for your utter satisfaction! Until next time!

»Crystal Marionette«


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I sincerely apologise for how long it took to get this chapter out. A mix of crazy work schedules, Christmas shopping and writers block left me in a bad position. So, I hope this chapter is to everyone`s liking. It`s a bit on the slow side, but things are about to seriously heat up!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of COTT. I write purely for pleasure, not profit.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Would you guys keep it down? We`re going to wake him up!"

Too late for that, I suppose. My mind is in a haze, and the words barely get through but hear them I do. I can`t tell who spoke, but the murmur of voices indicates everyone must be around. It makes me feel secure...safe. I try to lift my eyelids, but they seem to weigh a thousand times heavier than I remember. So do all my limbs. The only thing that does seem to be working is my voice, but even that comes out a mere grunt when I try to speak. It`s not particularly loud, but someone seems to notice. A hand suddenly finds mine, soft and warm. I`d recognise that hand anywhere.

"Come on Archie...come back to us."

I`m trying, I really am. It`s a battle, and it seems to take forever, but slowly, I get my eyes open. Everything`s so bright, and a sharp pain hits the back of my eyes. I turn away from the light, groaning. God, don`t I feel pathetic.

Blinking and slowly getting adjusted to the light, I turn to my left towards Atlanta`s presence. She`s a bit unfocused, but she`s there. That`s all I need to know.

"I-" I can`t speak it would appear. I start into a coughing fit that burns my chest and pulls at my injuries. My free hand gravitates towards my chest and grips the blanket that`s wrapped around my body. I can feel my chest is wrapped in something else as well...bandages I think. But, what...? I blink a few more times, clearing the tears that the coughing fit has brought on, and look, really look at where I am. I`m laying on what feels like a couch, and it feels vaguely familiar. The room around me is large, with shelves of books...I`m in Chiron`s room. And speaking of which...

"Just lay still, and don`t try speaking for now." The ancient centaur advises, walking into view from behind me. "You lost a lot of blood, and if you move about, you may tear the stitches."

"But, wha..." I cough again, and Chiron frowns.

"Idiot, didn`t he say not to talk?" Atlanta scolds, but I can see the tears in her eyes as well as the worry. "You almost died...again! So just..." she cuts off as the tears fall. She buries her face into the blanket and doesn`t say anything more.

What can I say? I couldn`t anyway, or she`d probably have my hide. Looking off to my right, the others are here as well, even jay if you can imagine, either standing or seated on the wide steps by the large double doors. Our leader is watching me, his expression unreadable. Even his eyes, which I can usually read so easily, is blank and almost hollow. Just knowing where I am, and who I`m surrounded by, makes me feel cold and hollow myself.

"Where`s Angela?"

Chiron sighs in irritation. "Please, Archie..."

"No!" I yell, though my voice is still soft and sounds as though I`ve gargled glass shards. Trying to sit up, a hand firmly grabs my shoulder and sits me back. Looking behind me, I follow the yellow clad arm to Jay's stoic face. How did he get over here so fast? Shrugging out of his grip, I sit back up, just to spite him.

"Archie, please stop!" Atlanta's voice makes me freeze, and I look at her. Now that my vision is better, I see her hair is a mess, and her eyes are red, as though she's been crying for a while.

"How long?" The question takes her aback, and she doesn't answer.

"What?"

"How long have I been out of it?"

This time, she doesn't look so surprised, but again she doesn't answer. She looks up at Jay, the question on her feature. She must know I won't like it. After a moment of tense silence, Jay is the one who finally answers me.

"You've been out about twenty hours."

"Oh, hell no!" Throwing the blanket back, I move to stand up and get the hell out of here when two more hands land on my shoulders. These ones use a bit more force and even though I try to fight back, I'm not strong enough to get loose. Glaring back, I then realize I'd never be strong enough.

"Calm down buddy!" Herry begs me, holding me still, the others behind him watching with worried expressions. When I first met the guy, he couldn't control his strength to save his life. Now, I can feel his strength, but he's not crushing me like a bug. Thank God for that!

"Let me go! I have to find her!" Then something else filters in from the back of my mind. "And what the hell? You all took your sweet ass time responding!"

Everyone looks away, and I think I may have overstepped a boundary or two. Kinda like walking on a landmine, really. One false move, and I could get my head blown off. Knowing Jay, he`s probably chew it off, like he`s oh-so-famous for . I know I should apologise, but right now I am way too mad to really think about doing anything except finding my sister...again. That word is starting to become a really annoying.

"If you want to put the blame on anyone, blame me."

The voice is one I haven't heard in a while, and it shocks me into silence. Turning to the now open double doors and...what the hell? Can`t my life just be bloody normal for one day?

"I thought it was you..." Standing in her brown habit-like tunic, gold eyes silted and angry, Galenthias is giving me her most intimidating stare. Her wardrobe managing to hide the majority of her physique, I can only imagine the feathers of her jet black wings ruffled in irritation.

The humanoid black cat servant of Hecate walks over, no...more like glides over to where I am, then deftly smacks me upside the head.

My head effectively relocates the pillow, quite harshly really, and the world starts to spin in my sudden horizontal position. "Jeez! Ow! What the hell was that for? If anything I should be smacking you!"

"Hitting a lady is uncouth, Archie!"

"Lady, my ass..." I mumble, and am rewarded with another smack across the face. Thank god her claws are retracted! And it`s really just occurred to me how often I`ve been thanking God lately. By now I should owe him one.

"Hey, take it easy Gal." Theresa, for once, is on my side about this. "He`s hurt after all. You might rip something!"

She harrumphs and swishes her tail. "It`s truly less than he deserves."

Theresa sighs and rolls her eyes towards the ceiling. "Be that as it may...he`s still hurt. You have to be careful if you want to hurt him."

Thanks a lot there, teammate. "Listen, as much as I would love to sit and chat about how friggin` fragile everyone thinks I am, there`s more important things here!"

"Would you just stop!" Another smack across the face nearly has me seeing stars, and I`m about to comment when I see the culprit. Eyes still moist, Atlanta`s glaring at me, a mix of anger and sorrow. "Please just stop! I can`t take this!"

"`Lanta..."

"You promised me! You promised me you`d be safe! And then we find you like this? If Chiron hadn't..." she chokes up and looks away.

My temper more than cooled down, I gently take hold of her chin and turn her my way. "If Chiron hadn't what?"

"Archie, you were dying!" she coughs. "You crashed on his table! He had to get your heart beating again...if he hadn't..." with that she can no longer say anything more, and her voice is lost to her sobs.

"If he hadn't, you'd be dead...again." Jay lays it bluntly before me. "And without your medallion on, we would have never seen you again, even in the afterlife."

"I..." what do you say to that? That I feel like the world's biggest ass-hat? Laying a hand on Atlanta's soft hair, I grip my other hand around her arm. I hope it's at least giving her some comfort, cause it's sure grounding me to the here and now. She just keeps on crying...then what Jay said really hits me. "Wait, what do you mean?"

Chiron is the one who answers. "We Gods new long before Cronus that the prophesy of you children would come to pass, so we began crafting the tools we knew you would need thousands of years ago. When the Gods created the medallions, there had been the emergence of many new religions, each fundamentally alike, yet vastly different. Those who had used to believe in us turned to others to worship, which was quite troubling to say the least." He paused to shake his head. "So, we put into place some...fail safe's, you could say. With these new religions, we had to make sure you arrived in our Underworld, the one Hades ruled, or the power of the medallion's regenerative abilities would be useless."

While I'm listening, memories come rushing back. "I thought it was a dream..."

"What was?" Odie asks, puzzled.

"Before I woke up that brief moment, I was having a really weird dream. At least I thought I was dreaming...now I'm not so sure."

Chiron looks slightly alarmed. "What did you see?"

Usually dreams are fuzzy, but I remember every detail. "I was in this weird place. Like a void, you could say, and everyone was there. Atlanta, Jay, everyone...even the other Gods. But it's like no one could see me...then you, Atlanta..." I take her hands from her wet face and grip them in my own. "You kept telling me to go back, that I didn't belong there."

"Absolutely astounding!" Chiron's looking at me funny. Remember when I described myself feeling like something growing in a Petri dish? Feeling's back! "That must have been what some religions refer to as Purgatory."

"Wait, like The Divine Comedy?"

"No, no. There's nothing funny about it."

It's called literature, Chiron! Check it out sometime. "Your soul must have been being prepared for your religions afterlife. Of course there is a must lengthier process involved, from what I know of the religion, such as purification by fire."

Oh, fuck that!

"Because you were there merely a moment by our time, and was brought back, you no doubt had what many near-death survivors refer to as 'having your life flash before your eyes.'"

Well, from what I saw, there wasn't much. "But what about what Atlanta said to me there?"

"In some faiths, Purgatory is an odd place. As you had yet to be purified, the only way your body could have been revived is if you fought your way out, with your mind portraying Atlanta as some sort of guide."

"Sort of like how Virgil guided Dante."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

I give up. Really, I do. But then I think on what Chiron just said and I smile then. Really smile, not that shit-eating grin I'm apparently famous for. "See Atlanta?" She lifts her eyes to mine. "You saved me. I owe you everything."

"I am sorry I could not get to you in time." Galenthias suddenly pipes up. "I could not leave, on my master's orders."

I had always wondered what had become of her, and her words just now make me curious. "So, you were back on the moon with Hecate?" Holy crap, saying something that remotely dumb sounding makes me feel like my room should be padded.

She sighs and her ears seem to wilt. "Helping you those few months ago was...risky. My master knows and despises your group as you humiliated her, but I had to help you after you had helped me. Your actions that day saved my life Archie and I was in your debt."

"Even if I was the one who had injured you..."

"Yes. After I had taken Atlanta from the battle that night, I knew my debt was paid. I had to return, or feel my master's wrath." If possible, her ears fall even further. "I received it regardless. During our time together, though, you had become a good friend. Seeing you in trouble like that, I had to act. Hecate tried to stop me, which is why I was too late." She looks like she could crumble any moment. Can cats cry?

"Gal..."

"We're sorry as well."

I glance at Jay, who looks about as bad as Gal does at the moment. I'm not about to let him off so easily though. I mean, Gal was on the moon, and she got there faster! "What's there to be sorry about? I mean you kicked me off the team, so I'm not your problem, right?"

"Archie, I-"

"No, Jay." I try to stand, but Herry pushes me down again. I can feel my temper flaring, so he might want to take a few steps back. "I thought you of all people would have my back, being the leader here. You were too busy worrying about Cronus this, Cronus that. I get the guys a pain in your ass, but there was something about this you didn't like, even if it was important to me. Why?"

"Archie..."

"I don't want to hear your excuses! Just tell me why, when the most important event in my life is playing out, that you wouldn't help me?"

"I was scared, alright?" he explodes, throwing up his hands. "We...I was still nervous about Cronus being silent for months, and you suddenly wanted to leave and...I didn't know what to do."

"Jay-"

"Plus," he interrupts, "you had died once already...and it almost killed the rest of us."

There's nothing I can say, or even attempt to say, so he keeps going. "Do you have any idea what we were going through when you died? It crushed us, and not just because we lost a teammate, but because we lost a friend as well. We didn't know what to do! I didn't know what to do!"

Wow, I think I just broke him. And isn't that just the worst feeling in the world. I tend to forget that he says and does things because he's the leader and he's always thinking of the future of our little group. I've been so focused on myself and what I needed to do I had almost forgotten he's sometimes an asshole for a reason. He puts so much onto himself and expects only the minimum...

"When you started saying you wanted to leave, the only thing I could picture is that you would be on your own. You would be vulnerable, and though you can easily take care of yourself, my mind went back to the crushing feeling of having a friend's life end on my watch. I couldn't let that happen...I couldn't."

Despite Herry's hands on my shoulders and Atlanta's mumbled protests, I slowly get to my feet and walk over to our leader, who now has his back turned to me. I think I have a good idea as to why. I put a hand on his shoulder and wonder why it always takes an emotional battle of wills to make things right between us. "I...I had no idea this was hurting you so much. I didn't want anyone involved because, I mean, look what happened last time my family was involved. I had no idea it would turn out like this. It was supposed to only be an in and out, get reconnected so we could keep track of one another, then leave her to the life she has." I may have a crushing grip on him now, but he doesn't complain. "It was never supposed to be like this..."

He still doesn't say anything, or turn to face me. I don't blame his in the least. "Most of my life, I've been making it on my own. Even living with my grandparents, I was almost completely independent. Working with others was, and sometimes still is, a foreign concept. I never really had any friends...I'm sorry my actions hurt everyone so much."

The last bit was really projected to everyone here, and I turn to the rest of my gang. There's a mix of emotions among my friends faces, even a few wary ones. I don't blame them. It'll take a while to regain everyone's trust no doubt.

"I'm the one who's sorry." Jay finally turns, eyes red. "I'm the one who acted rashly. I picked a fight, which was stupid to begin with, knowing your lineage and their anger issues." I just raise a brow. "And it was more than just wrong kicking you off the team. It felt like I was kicking you out of our lives. I don't blame you for going to Germany covertly, because it's my fault. It's mine..."

"Whoa, whoa!" His self pity has officially gone too far, so I'm going to have to wake him up. Usually he pisses me off, but he's still my friend; a friend I just broke into pieces with my self-centered attitude. I broke him, so I gotta fix him! "None of this is your fault! It was my decision to leave! And who the hell was supposed to know Cronus was over there, stalking my sister like the closet pedophile we all knew he is. I couldn't see it, and I know there was no possible way you could have either."

"Why though?" Theresa suddenly speaks up, and the two of us glance her way. "Why would Cronus be after Angela? It makes no sense to me."

"It's because she's my sister." I glare at the floor, thinking back to my encounter with Cronus in that German alley. "He thinks that maybe...maybe Hera got it wrong."

Neil, who has miraculously been paying attention and not admiring himself, looks even more confused by the moment. "I still don't get it."

Herry shrugs as well. I figure I better explain. "Think about it...I'm the only person here who has a sibling. What if Hera got it wrong and chose the wrong person? Both our names start with an 'A', we're both a descendant of Achilles. I mean, what if he's right? What if I'm not the one who should be standing here?"

"What`s this nonsense then?" Chiron, who had been watching the talk with quiet calm, now erupts. I don`t think I`ve ever seen him angry, and now I know to avoid it in the future. Red faced, he stomps over to me and Jay furious. "You dare to question the Gods?"

"Uh, no! I mean, oh jeez don`t hurt me!" Manly, real manly Archie. I can even feel Jay next to me shaking a bit. "It`s just, how does she know?"

"She is the Queen of the Gods, that`s how!" I`m going to die. I`ve pissed of a centaur, and now I`m going to die. I`m starting to get lightheaded, and maybe I should sit down but no sudden movements, Arch. I`m pretty sure centaurs can sense fear... "Why would you think something so absurd?"

"I`m the only one with a sibling, so...it was a thought?"

"Preposterous!" Chiron scoffs. "Just because you have a sister doesn`t mean anything. Thorough research was done, and we had a thousand years to figure it out. Do you deny your teammates and your lineage?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Then enough of that kind of thinking. And sit, for goodness sake! You suffered a grievous injury and should be resting!" With that he grabs my shoulders and shoves me, albeit gently, back onto the couch.

"It`s the same type of thinking that Cronus is doing!" I blurt out, which gets some looks. "That`s why he took Angela. He thinks that if he can train her as a hero like us, he can use us against us. He thinks she`s the destines hero."

"He`s always one to think outside the box, however wrong." We all turn to see Hera standing in the doorway, regal as ever though now she`s wearing a frown. "I`m not sure how he managed to find your sister, but his thought patterns are troubling."

"He said he used the same resources we did..."

"That`s it!" Odie yells, making me jump. I had almost forgotten he was there he was so quiet. "That has to be where the virus came from!"

I stand and walk over to him, much to Chiron`s displeasure. I just wave him off, staring at the young genius. "What do you mean virus?"

"When we detected your SOS via your PMR, we jumped to go after you. Thing is, the machine was infected with a nasty virus that took me almost ten minutes to eradicate." Taking off his glasses, he cleans them on his red sweater. "I have no clue as to where it came from or what it even was at first. Now I think we all know."

"Cronus, most definitely." Jay must be seeing red. He always does with this type of conversation. "He must have hacked into our computers, learned what we knew and tried to slow us down with the virus." He looks meaningfully at me, a troubled expression on his face. "That`s why we were so late in getting to you. If we had been just a little bit faster...He was probably surprised to see you."

I give him a strange sidelong glance, but Odie jumps back into the conversation. "The virus was implanted moments after you had gone though. He probably had no idea you were there already."

"Yeah, well he does now. He has some bruises to prove it. When it comes to my family, I do nothing half-assed." I smirk, but then another thought crosses my mind and it disappears. "Wait, that bastard also has my whip!"

"Don`t tell Hephaestus that." Chiron mumbles. "It`ll take months to make a new one."

"We have to wait until you`re healed before we do anything." Atlanta grabs my uninjured arm, steering me back to bed. "If you don`t get some serious rest, your body will start shutting down again. At the very least you`ll open your wounds."

"I can`t do that." She starts to protest, but I spin, grabbing both her wrists gently. "I know you`ll think me an idiot-"

"Too late to start thinking that, moron!" she struggles a bit, but I know if she wanted to she could easily break free. "I`ve known you were an idiot for a long time."

"That stings, you know?" she just shakes her head. "I can`t sit here and do nothing when I know Angela`s out there with Cronus. I have to get her back!" Still, she looks unconvinced. "You know I`m a fast healer, and I promise to take it easy now that I have the rest of you to watch my back."

"We always did. You just tended not to notice." Herry`s voice is soft and nearly inaudible but I hear him nonetheless.

"Believe me, man, I did notice. I was just too much of a jack-ass to be the team player type."

"Hey, you said it, not me." Herry smiles.

Releasing Atlanta, I turn to take in everyone around me. My teammates, my friends, and the people I trust most in the entire world. Atlanta, Odie, Herry, Theresa, Neil, Galenthias, and the other two immortals. I finally land on Jay, the oh-so-fearless leader and self-proclaimed pain in my ass. "So how about it, buddy? Can I re-enlist in this team, or are there tryouts?"

He just smirks and shakes his head. "Archie, it wouldn`t be a team without you, you know that right?"

"I had a good idea, but I felt I had better clarify first." I hold out my hand and he takes it in a firm shake. I`m tempted to call re-do`s and spit in my palm, but the thought leaves as quick as it came.

"Now," he says, all business once again, "let`s go get your sister back!"

* * *

Well, unfortunately I know I won`t be able to get another chapter out before the end of the month, so Merry Christmas and happy holidays! Also have a very merry New Year!

Until next time!

»Crystal Marionette«


	9. Chapter 9

Gah! Well, my extreme apologies for the super late update. This only took forever and a day! A serious case of writers block mingled with the fact that I recently moved into a new apartment that had no internet is the main reason this is so late in coming. I mean, who doesn`t have internet this day and age? Plus Ive been helping to plan my best friends wedding...bad time to be a writer. But hurrah! Rejoice in the greatness that is a wireless router! I had to save up for it – as I am broke from the move T.T – but it is in and ready to do its wonder! Hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own no part of COTT, except for those characters created by myself, nor any lyrics that appear in this story. I write purely for pleasure, not profit.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

I once again find myself stuck in that twilight zone between being asleep and being conscious of ones surroundings as Chiron`s medication slowly starts to wear off, leaving me with one hell of a headache. Lying on my back, I do my best to ignore the dull throbbing that seems prominent on every inch of skin I possess. My brain also seems to have taken up the drums. Through some sweet talking and a touch of physical force with some threats thrown in, Jay and the others managed to get me back down on this chair-couch-futon looking piece of furniture Chiron calls a bed while they start the hunt. Even Atlanta managed to pry herself away from me, and as much as I would love her to be next to me forever it was good to see her go. Seeing me like this has to be tough on everyone, but especially her. It would give her mind a break even though she promised to help with the search for Angela. I really have no idea how they`ll find her...it seems impossible now in my mind.

Finally breaking back into the real world from my drug induced stupor, I just stare at the ceiling. The ornate gold bas-relief and fabulous craftsmanship of the ceiling`s cornice does little to take my mind off of the past few days. It`s like a scratched record, skipping and replaying the same scenes and sounds over and over. Just when I think I`m close to getting my life back on track, to regain some sense of familiarity, life goes and craps over all my dreams. I know this sounds more than selfish, but why me? Haven`t I gone through enough already? I already knew my life was a near-literal Greek tragedy, but does whoever`s up there have to keep reminding me? Throwing my good arm across my eyes, I try and block out the daylight and the images. It does neither and I ball my fists in frustration. If it weren`t for my friends and the knowledge that Angela`s out there, I`d have absolutely nothing to live for. Talk about angst...I`m surprised I haven`t cracked like a nut.

Hearing soft steps coming my way, I lift my arm to find Galenthias heading towards me. Her gold eyes were always a little eerie against her black fur. That`s a witches assistant for you, I suppose. She has a look on her face that spells all kinds of guilt, and I lower my arm again as she takes a seat at the foot of my bed.

"Gal, no offence, but whenever you`re around I can`t help but tense up. Maybe cause you nearly ended my life half a dozen times. What`s up?"

She`s quiet for a long time and I begin to wonder if she became offended and left before she speaks quietly. "I`m sorry-"

"Not your fault." I butt in. There`s only enough room for one angsty individual in this place, and the broken tone in her voice isn`t helping my mood. "Nothing you could have done."

"But there was!" she`s almost pleading. I take my arm away and look at her. I didn`t think cats were capable of such pained facial expressions. "I could see what was happening, and I did nothing to stop it."

"Oh for Gods sake!" I push myself up onto my elbow, and give her my best I`m-pissed-as-hell look. "Understand one thing. I`m the one who failed here, not you!" she looks taken aback, and I continue before she can say anything. "Besides, you were on the goddamn moon! Do you really think you could have gotten there in time even if you had left a little early? You did what you could, which I am eternally grateful for. Besides, you already said Hecate wouldn`t let you leave and we all know what a bitch she can be."

I ungracefully flop back down, energy spent, jarring my wounds in the process but not really caring. My arm also finds its way back across my eyes. I could care less if Hecate heard me. Let her come down! I`ll give her a royal piece of my mind as well. I sigh, ever so frustrated. "You`re too nice a person to be working for that witch, Gal."

"She was the one who gave me this form so I could better serve her. I owe her my strength and powers, though she is a wicked and terrible Mistress." She pauses a moment. "Without her I would not have my wings, and without them I would not have been able to rescue Atlanta or help you in your fight with Cronus. For her gift, I am eternally grateful."

I sigh, my headache eating away at my currently-less than-sane mind. "Like I said, too nice. Why on Earth would you have agreed to let her turn you into a cat in the first place..." I stop, thinking on what I just said. Something tugs at the back of my mind...something in the sentence...

I sit up as it hits me, though my mouth is slower to react. "Why on Earth...Earth! That`s it!" I smile at Gal, who no doubt thinks I`ve finally lost it. Gripping her by a shoulder, I slowly start hauling myself to my feet.

"Woah now!" Taking my hand off her, she carefully pushes me down. "You`re still in no condition to be up and about. You were seriously hurt!"

"Then please Gal! Get the others in here stat! I need to talk with them!"

"Stat? What is that?"

"It means right now, immediately, as fast as your feet can carry you I need them here pronto!"

"What`s pronto?"

"I swear to the Gods, Gal, if you don`t leave right now I`ll-"

She laughs and hops a safe distance away. "I was just bugging you. It`s good to see you finally back with us, Archie." Turning, she`s out the door faster than I can follow. I`m silent as I think on what she said, and give a chuckle. "Ah, I missed you Gal."

* * *

It seems she`s gone only moments when Galenthias re-entered the room with all my friends in tow. Most of them look down except Neil who looks like he just woke from a refreshing nap. Knowing the guy`s particular sleeping habits, he probably did. Odie looks especially depressed and he wrings his hands together as he approaches me first.

"I`m not sure how to tell you this..." Odie stalls and looks back at the others. They all avoid eye contact with him. "Trying to find Angela and Cronus...I don`t think it`ll be possible."

"Not that we`re giving up of course!" Theresa jumps in, a smile as fake as I`ve ever seen plastered on her face. It screams false hope. She tries to hold it but it slips as she continues. "We just have no idea where to even start."

Odie gives a solemn nod. "If either of them had a PMR or some way to track them via GPS it would be fine. Unfortunately Cronus has the whole world to hide in as well as other dimensional planes. If we do find them it would be a miracle." He cringes at his own words. "I don`t mean to get you down, but..."

"Now everyone, let`s stop." Jay intervenes. Atlanta comes and takes a seat next to me as the gang focuses on the captain. "Archie no doubt called us in here for a reason. Let`s hear him out."

Moving in closer, everyone seems eager about what I have to say. Judging by their reactions, I`m sure they didn`t expect the smile that crept over my face. "I have an idea as to how we`ll find them."

"Seriously?" Herry looks beyond excited, which seems to lift the others as well. "That`s awesome! What`s the plan?" Pounding a fist into his palm, he looks ready for a rumble.

"It`s not concrete but it`s the only thing I`ve been able to think of." Everyone`s looking at me like I`m playing mind games with them. "We`ll use the Earth."

Now they`re all looking at me like I`m crazy. Neil scratches the back of his head, looking confused. "Say what now?"

But there`s a flash of clarity in Jay`s eyes. He suddenly grabs my shoulders, smiling. "Archie, that`s brilliant!"

Odie seems to be on the same page as well. He grins in his mischievous way and runs towards the door. "I`ll go get Hera!"

"Could someone please fill in the rest of us?" Atlanta asks, an incredibly cute look on her face. Smiling I lean in and give her a kiss on her cheek. For the first time in a while I`m feeling like things are looking up. She blushes deep enough to match her hair as I answer her question with a single word.

"Gaia."

"One more time?" Neil leans in. I must not have said it loud enough. He also still looks half asleep. Whatever. Turning to the others, I repeat, "Gaia." I glance at Jay. I can practically see the gears turning in his mind. "You remember her right? She is literally Mother Nature, Goddess of the Earth. Though we`ve only seen her in her humanoid form, Gaia is the Earth itself."

"And if Cronus is anywhere on Earth, then she will know." Jay finishes off. "It`s also said that places like the Underworld and Tartarus are parts of her as well, like internal organs. There`s nowhere Cronus could hide without his mother knowing. Unless of course..."

"What?" I thought the idea was foolproof. I should have known.

"Well, I was just thinking...we have no idea what type of dimension lies within his portal. If he`s hiding there..."

"There`s no way to get to him." I nod. I hadn`t thought of that at all. Leave it to Jay to think things through so thoroughly. "Regardless, we still have to try."

"Of course we will!" Atlanta speaks up, putting a hand on my shoulder gently, mindful of my injuries. Its at that moment that Hera and Odie walk in. Odie is smiling, but striding a bit behind the Goddess, as if to keep out of her way. She`s striding up here as if she has only one purpose in life. I can`t tell yet if she wants to help me or end me.

"You want to do what?" she fumes. I guess it`s the latter. "I knew you were not of right mind, but I didn`t think you were suicidal!"

Galenthias steps between the angry goddess and myself, paws held up in a pacifying manner. Hera shoots a look of flame and death towards her. "Out of my way! I only even allow you here because you save these children`s lives."

"Whoa, whoa!" I get up slowly, much to Atlanta`s dismay. I love her but I am not handicapped yet. I wish everyone would stop treating me like fine china. "What`s the matter Ms. Hera?"

"Odie here has informed me of your insane plan to ask Gaia for help!" she turns her scathing look on me. "What you`re planning is absurd!"

"If it helps me find my sister and that bastard Cronus, then I would burn the whole world down if it would help."

My words nor my glare have her backing down. I know she could probably turn me into some deformed creature with a simple glance, but I`m to the point where I don`t give a shit. She doesn`t back down. "For the love of Zeus I knew when the Oracle prophesized the descendant of Achilles would be among the chosen, it would be more trouble that it was worth."

That stops my train of thought for a moment. I never thought Hera would have such a hate out for me. "Why then? Why is this plan so `insane`? Gaia seemed ok last time we met her."

"You`re hot-headed nature will lead the world to disaster!"

"But Archie`s right. She just wanted an apology from Zeus." Jay steps in to help. For him to defend me from his mentor has to be hard for him. "She was really nice! Why wouldn`t she help us out even just a little?"

"That was not her true nature. None of you know the true Gaia." Hera looks at each of us in turn. "She has a temper like no other. She is not a goddess, nor is she even a Titan. She is a Primordial Being, birthed by Chaos himself! She has more power in her pointer finger than all us Gods put together. Even if you are the prophesized children, you are still mortals! Mortals have to pay a toll for her help."

"A toll?" Theresa questions, looking confused. "What kind of toll?"

"Like all Primordial Beings, she demanded worship and the ancient humans of the past gave her what she wanted through blood sacrifice. As those days have come and gone, and humans have stopped their devotion to her, she has become angry and bitter taking her blood sacrifice whatever way she can. Have you noticed the increase in natural disasters lately?" Our silence and downcast eyes spoke volumes. I have a friend down in Louisiana who lost family in the Katrina disaster. Hera seems to take our silence a different way and continues. "Devastating hurricanes, deadly tsunami`s and earthquakes, volcanic eruptions! Thousands dead! Does this sound like the work of a benevolent being?"

"But..." we all turn to Herry, who looked thoroughly depressed, "...she was so nice at Granny`s party. I never thought of all that as her fault."

Herry`s expression seems to sober the Goddess. She sighs heavily. "I only spoke in anger to help you all understand what she is capable of. If you decide to go this route, prepare yourselves for a bloody end."

"She`s my last hope." The whisper escapes me before I can recall it. That damn filter again. "There may be something other than blood that she wants so badly. I have to try! And if it is true..." the silence is louder than I would have thought. All eyes are watching me now. "If it is true, and I lead the others into danger, I will not only take full responsibility but I will also give her my blood in exchange for their safety."

Someone once said that my blue eyes were sharper than glass, and I hope it really was the truth as I stare down a Goddess. Hera simply looks at me in resignation. "So you truly are suicidal. The prophesy calls for all seven of you to stop Cronus. You would place the fate of the world on your own selfishness and desires?"

"I wish for no such thing and you know that!" Heaven help me, I hate this feeling. "What if we could sacrifice Cronus instead? Promise her blood and get it from his veins as we beat him once and for all?"

Even as the words leave my mouth I know it`s insanity. The looks I`m getting from everyone is starting to piss me off. They don`t know how I feel! They don`t understand what I`m going through! And none of them – none – have any idea what I`m truly capable of. I saved them all once before, I can do it again. Mindful of my physical situation, I push past them all and head for the door. I can hear Hera as I pass her whisper something like "such a dangerous..." but keep going. If no one wants to take me seriously, I`ll just find Gaia myself. I know I`m unfairly judging the actions of the others on my anger for Hera, but in this case it may be justifiable. I don`t know yet. Walking from Chiron`s room, I make my way through the Gods wing and to the gym. Entering the locker room, I reach my locker and pull out my spare duffle bag. I`ve always kept one here locked away with extra clothes and some money. Call me selfish, call me whatever you want, but I knew from the very beginning one day I`d have to leave. Over time I had grown to think myself a coward for even doing such a thing, and today I know I`m right. I stop suddenly and stare at the bag. Am I really so willing to run away from my problems? I was so ready to book it the very first day I was here and now I`m doing it once again. I truly am a coward.

Grabbing the bag roughly with my good hand, I scream something feral and primordial, flinging the embodiment of my fear and cowardice across the room. Clothes and other objects scatter across the floor in a flurry of pent up rage. Something hits my foot and surprises me into silence. I stare down at my feet, the lack of the gold brace a reminder of my weakness, and notice a set of white earphone buds. Leaning I pick up the object, pulling out my PMR at the same time. Plugging the earphones into the dock, I scroll through the device until I reach my saved music. I choose a random song from Apocalyptica, an ironic choice for the situation. Maybe that`s my reasoning for picking the band, but they`ve always been one of my favourites. As the cello's play the familiar opening to `I Don`t Care` I can feel my anger ebbing. I lean my back against the cool metal of the locker and slowly slide down to the floor. I always thought the bands clever mix of hard rock and classical composition echoed my own personality, and as the words tumble through my head I calm down completely.

_I try to make you see my side__  
__I always try to stay in line__  
__But your eyes see right through__  
__That's all they do__!_

_I'm getting buried in this place.__  
__I`ve got no room, you`re in my face.__  
__Don't say anything...just go away..._

Even though the words are a perfect echo of my prior feelings and thought, I start thinking that maybe...maybe that`s how the others are feeling about me. I am selfish. I`ve thought only about myself for so long, now that I have friends and a girl I love more than life, I`ve continually only thought of myself and what I want. Being on this team has taught me a lot, including how to play well with others. Even so, I was so willing to just take off again? I`m such a loser. They don`t deserve to have to go through all this drama. They`re good people who warrant to have a better friend than me. Strengthening my resolve, I swear to myself here and now that, once the world is safe and Cronus is vanquished, I`ll say my goodbyes and I`ll leave. I`ll never darken their doorsteps again, no matter how much it hurts.

_If you were dead or still alive__  
__I don't care, I don't care__  
__just go and leave this all behind__  
__'Cause I swear (I swear)__  
__I don't care__  
__If you were dead or still alive__  
__I don't care (I don't care), I don't care (I don't care)__  
__just go and leave this all behind __  
__I don't care (I swear) I don't care__  
__At all..._

* * *

Thank you for your patients, and again, sorry this took so long! I tried to make it a good one for you all, so I hope it was enjoyable. Things will heat up very quickly now, promise! Also, all lyrics in this chapter are the sole right of Apocalyptica, which if you haven`t heard them, I highly recommend! Some tunes I suggest are I Don`t Care (feat. Adam Gontier), Broken Pieces (feat. Lacey), Grace and Quutamo. I listen to a lot of music while I write, as you no doubt noticed. It gets my thoughts in the right mood, and lets the scenes come to mind. Enjoy!

`Till next time!

Crystal Marionette


	10. Chapter 10

In the past few months I have been able to look upon the success of my first story, Blood Is Thicker than Water, and compare its popularity with this sequel. I`ve noticed that though this story is quite a different approach than it`s prequel, and I know for a fact that this story will probably never be able to stand up against it in popularity, but this story has been so much fun to write. And I know why it`s so much fun; the reason that compels me to continue on even though some days I feel as if it`s a chore, and other days where my brain refuses to give me a scrap of intelligent thought to type out. It`s because of the support of my fans and the continual positive feedback I get. As a writer, knowing there are people from all over the world reading your work, it`s an unbelievable feeling! Thus, I want to take this moment to thank all my readers, those who are new to me and my stories, and those who have been with me throughout this whole process. You all rock, and I am eternally grateful to each and every one of you. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I own no part of COTT, except for those characters created by myself, nor any lyrics that appear in this story. I write purely for pleasure, not profit.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Walking out of that locker room was the single most nerve wracking moment I have ever experienced. Though I am, by no means whatsoever a shy person, I still worry about what people think of me. Funny huh? Me, who was once called the most extroverted individual anyone had ever met, is self conscious as all hell! All I could think about was what the others must think of me now after that conversation with Hera. They all probably think I`m mentally unstable. Lock him up, Johnny! And don`t forget to throw away the key! Make sure the room is padded so I can beat my head against the wall. I`m sure Atlanta is worried, and it just makes me feel worse. Steeling myself, I head towards the statue of Zeus. Even though my mind is made up, that when all is said and done they`ll never have to worry about me and my apparent unhealthy mind, it`s still hard to go back and face them after our last talk. I made sure to clean my stuff off the floor of the locker room so they wouldn`t have to add `violent outbursts` to my mental health checklist. I`m pretty sure it's already on there, though, now that I think about it.

Finding them right where I knew they would be, I look at all of them in turn. They`re dead quiet as I walk, still as the statue which shadows them from above. Though, to my utter surprise, none have the look of pity I`ve seen so many times before in the last week. They`re either grinning at me, waving or, in Neil`s case, completely ignoring me as he scrutinizes his reflection in his ever present mirror. Smiling I wave back. In only shorts, my white t-shirt and bandages, I must look like something the cat just dragged in. Adjusting the sling keeping my injured arm immobilized, I sit on the fountains edge and look over at Jay, waiting for word on what the final decision is. It`s like waiting for a court verdict.

"So," Jay starts off a bit slowly, "even though Hera`s words do hold merit, and I`m a hundred percent sure she`s right, Gaia is the only option we have left."

The look I`m giving him must be one of blank confusion, cause he gives a short laugh. "What I mean is, we`re helping you locate your sister, no matter what the consequences. We`ll just deal with whatever comes our way when it happens. Also, again, I want to apologize-"

"Stop right there, buddy." I halt him with a raised hand. "I know when we had our little blow out that you were only thinking about the team. We`ve been over this already, remember?" When it comes to holding onto things, this guy is worse than a woman! And the mood swing! Don`t even get me started. Sheesh! A smile from me reaffirms my words. "It`s good." After all, we could probably fill a novel with the amount of apologies the two of us have passed each other.

Jay nods his thanks the crosses his arms over his chest and looks at the team. "Family is everything, and I`m embarrassed to even think I had once forgotten that. Not just our own families, but each other. We`ve been through so much, I consider you all my family just as much as my own mother. When one of us hurts, we all do. Besides," his wolfish smile finally confirms that we do, in fact, have the old Jay back again and not the general with a stick up his ass, "When we find Angela, we`ll also find Cronus. Let`s finally end this, once in for all."

A cheer goes out amongst the ranks, and it feels like things are finally back to normal. A hand is laid gently on my shoulder, and I turn to stare into the most beautiful eyes in the world. Atlanta gives me a warm smile, and I find myself stumbling over the words in my mind. "`Lanta, I`m sorry-"

"No more apologies. I`m sick of `em." Her finger gently touches my lips, silencing me. "The Archie I know apologises for nothing. When did he get replaced with this brooding, angsty individual?"

"I might as well just dye my hair black, huh?"

"Do it and I`ll shave off your eyebrows."

"Ooh. Woman, you hurt me so bad, you know?" I try and act serious, but laugh as she takes a swing at me. "Hey, injured remember?"

"If you can be such a smartass it must not hurt that badly." Hands on hips she smiles as though victorious.

"Guys, focus. We have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time." Jay brakes in with his sobering tone. I`m grateful but still, the banter was fun. Giving a small wave, he urges the group to follow him down the corridor towards Hermes` offices. The walk is short and as we push the large gilded doors open the messenger God is there to greet us in a flash. His smile is warm but I can read the worry in his eyes.

"Hera`s already told me what you kids are up to." I smirk since the guy doesn`t look older than eighteen himself. "I`m sceptical, but I`ll help any way I can."

"Thanks Hermes." Jay sighs. "We need to find out where Gaia is and I`m hoping you can help us. Being in charge of monitoring the gods' global networks and communication systems, I figured you`re the best man for the job. "

"Then you have indeed come to the right place, though this may take a while." Taking flight on his winged sandals he zips over to the large indentation in the center of his massive office. Knocking on the floor twice, he explains as the floor begins to rise with a hiss of steam and grinding of gears. "Tracking a God or a demigod is one thing, but if higher beings such as Gaia wish to remain hidden then none of the technology at my disposal can help locate them. If it were that easy, Cronus would be back in Tartarus by now."

"Whatever you can do to help is still appreciated Hermes." Odie walked over to join his mentor as the central console came fully into view, revealing the Techno-Greeks Optus, Phonus, and Logus. None seemed to be aware of their environment, too busy watching their screens as they appeared to be in a heated Halo battle.

"Dude, watch it! He`s got a hammer!"

"I can see that! That being said, where are you? You have all the grenades!"

"I`m out of ammo!"

"So? Grab a new gun!"

"Crap! Wraith!"

None of the games sounds could be heard as they all wore headsets. It`s also why they missed Hermes clear his throat in impatience. After an awkward moment of Hermes glaring holes into each of their skulls, one finally noticed us. Ripping off his headset, flushed red with embarrassment, Logus sheepishly waved at us. "Heya boss. What`s up?"

"Your resume`s on the internet if you continue playing games on my expensive equipment." Hermes muses. I never thought the guy could come off as harsh, but he managed.

The other two were now in the loop and also managed to appear sheepish. Phonus decided to try and break some of the tension now in the air. "What can we do for you?"

Odie quickly jumped in before Hermes could reply. "We need you guys to find Gaia for us."

The three of them blanched. This idea seemed to be getting worse and worse. "Gaia? As in the primordial being Gaia?" Logus stuttered.

"Is there another Gaia?" Neil asks sincerely, obviously confused. Herry just pats his shoulder and shakes his head.

"The one and only." Jay glances at Neil then back to the techs. "It`s a matter of life and death here." As soon as the words leave his mouth he shoots me a look of apology. I just shrug. To me it always had been.

Optus, who had yet to speak up, turned back to his computer screen in full-on research mode. "Gaia has such an immense amount of power that sometimes she can unconsciously set off chain events that can have devastating consequences."

"The Butterfly Effect?" I remember the term from the brief talk we had on chaos theory one day in math class. Probably the only class I didn`t sleep through. It was where a small change at one place in a nonlinear system could result in large differences to a later state in a secondary place.

"Precisely, but instead of a butterfly flapping its wings it`s an immortal being who can rend the planet in half with the snap of her fingers." I think I like the thought of the butterfly better. Optus continues, "Of course the key word in there was sometimes. If she`s aware of herself, which is practically all the time, then there may be no way to triangulate her position."

"What we`re talking about here are minute changes in global natural phenomena." Logus comments, dividing our attention. "If Gaia is unaware of what she`s doing, or distracted, and she`s distracted doing or thinking about something, her very aura can create such things as minor tectonic shifts, reactivating long dead volcanoes, that sort of thing."

"Sounds like the life of the party." Neil drawls, and I can`t tell if he`s being sarcastic or not with that grin on his face.

"I`m guessing she`s been to Iceland lately." I grin, earning another elbow to the ribs from Atlanta.

No one see`s the humour in my comment, as the Techno-Greeks have already turned back to their monitors, replacing their game with lines of information and dozens of pictures popping up then disappearing. Regardless of the information being on the screen for maybe a second, it`s all taken in and computed in the minds of the three Greeks. Even Odie and Hermes, who are watching the screens with just as much intensity, seem to be keeping up. It`s making my brain hurt.

"This might take a few minutes, at least." Logus suddenly speaks. The sudden noise almost makes me jump. Only then I notice how quiet it had gotten, as though everyone were holding their breath.

"Hey, take your time." Herry states. "I wouldn`t be able to do what you guys are doing."

"No kidding!" Theresa`s staring at the screens as if hypnotized.

Figuring this would be more than just a few minutes, I turn to Jay. "Hey, I`m going to run down and speak with Ares about getting an extra weapon. Throwing stars alone isn`t going to cut it in this fight."

Jay nods, patting my good arm. "No problem. Just make sure he gives you something you can easily use, what with your am still out of commission. How is your stomach doing?"

I give it a light pat, grinning when I receive no pain from it. "Chiron is a miracle worker I tell you! It`s good."

Giving me a nod and another pat, he turns back to the others who stand fascinated by the computer screens. Slipping out behind them I close the door softly and head down the hall. Without the voices of my friends I am amazed just how quiet this place can be, considering the size of the place. Passing the golden statue of Zeus, the library and the gym, I turn a corner towards Ares` offices and nearly run into the brute of a God. He gives me a questioning look.

"What`s this now? You should have heard me coming a mile away."

"Sorry Ares." That sounded lame. Fact was I wasn`t paying attention. "I needed to talk to you about getting a temporary replacement weapon."

"Yeah, I heard you let Cronus take it from you" Turning his back to me he turns around, heading for a small door left of the hallway.

I wince. "Well, it`s not like I_ let_ him..." A glare from the God shuts me up. "Either way I will get it back from him!"

"Yeah, sure sure." He mumbles. I can tell he`s angry with me. Opening the door he leads the way down a winding staircase into the basement. The narrow walkway opens up suddenly into an expansive room. The weapons containers shine silver in the dull light. Walking over, Ares punches in the security code on each cylinder container. They slowly open with a hiss of hydraulics revealing every weapon you could imagine.

"Take your pick, then get out of my sight." Ares gruff voice is full of disappointment and hidden rage.

"Ares-"

"Don`t start with me!" Ares roars. He stalks towards me like a lion and I stiffen. The guy scares the shit out of me most days. "I had hopes you wouldn`t become like your ancestor, arrogant, self righteous, and prideful! I see now I was wrong; you`re just like him and worse!" Getting right in my face, I`m reminded why he`s the God of War. "Anyone who tosses his comrades aside when he truly needs them most is just despicable!"

My anger starts to get the best of me as his words hit home. "Look! I did what I had to do in order to protect my family! My friends didn`t need to get involved!"

Ares takes a step back, shaking his head. "You still think that huh?"

I gesture to myself, eyes wide. "Look at me! I now know it was stupid, but how was I supposed to know Cronus would show up? We hadn`t heard anything from him in months!"

"You never let your guard down! That`s one of the first rules of war, and believe me, this is war!" Ares grabs me by the front of my shirt. "What have I been teaching you all this time? Just because you can`t see the enemy doesn`t mean he isn`t there! You let your guard down and nearly got yourself killed! How would the prophesy have come to pass then?"

It seems the entirety of Olympia`s divinity hates me right now. Maybe that`s why Hera chewed us out. "You kids are our only chance to beat Cronus. Now is not the time to be thinking about yourself!"

He drops me roughly and stalks away. I have nothing to say and remain silent until I hear the door upstairs slam shut. Once again, the silence of the place is deafening. I can understand where the Gods are coming from, but can`t they understand me? Their sense of family is a constant battle of jealousy and backstabbing. What would they know?

"He has a point though..." I mumble, walking over to the weapons containers. It's too bad Heph didn`t keep Achilles armour. It was said to be impenetrable...Looking through the huge array Ares` words play over in my head. It`s one thing to piss off the God of War, but I seriously respect the guy. He`s taught me so much and I hate to make him angry or disappointed. I guess humans and the Gods will never truly understand each other.

Overlooking a few Xiphos and an Oxybeles – I would need two hands for that thing! –, a makhaira and quickly realize how much I miss my whip. That thing is so easy to use, and so badass! I have to give credit where it's due though because Ares has one serious collection! I had to study them as part of my training so I can name most off by heart. And not all the weapons here are Greek either. There`s Egyptian Khopesh, a Macedonian Kestros, Indian chakram`s – which are _so_ awesome! – and even a friggin` tepoztopilli! Those were used by the Aztecs! I`m scared to even touch the thing in case it turns to dust in my hand.

It`s hard to choose, as I can use both long range and short range weapons thanks to Ares, and they`re all pretty sweet. Testing my shoulder I`m disappointed to find it still hurts like a bitch when I move it. Which means one handed weapons it is...walking back to the swords, which I usually steer clear of as I kind of suck with them, I give them a once over. I grab an estoc, which is a light long sword from the European middle ages. The sword is silver with a simple hilt and black grip. Usually the estoc is simply pointed with no sharp edge to it. Looking closer though, this one had been modified by Ares to be not only pointed but double edged. Feeling the weapons weight and balance I slice the air a few times to test it. Satisfied, I slide the weapon into its scabbard and take it back upstairs. It wouldn`t have been my first choice but I`ll have to make due. With the modified estoc I`ll be able to drive it through Cronus` black heart.

Making my way back upstairs it`s dead quiet. Not even the sound of Hera`s birds can be heard and those things are annoying as all hell! I stare at the statue of Zeus as I pass, feeling almost like the golden deity is watching my every move. I stop and give it a good long look. "Sorry I keep screwing up. I`ll make things right again."

Opening the door to Hermes` offices, I`m met by the excited whispers of my friends. They seem happy, which bolsters my confidence. I knew the Techno-Greeks could do it. To confirm my suspicions Atlanta spots me first and bounds over, delivering a quick kiss to my cheek. "They did it! They`ve found Gaia!"

"Awesome!" walking the rest of the way to the computers with Atlanta next to me, I glance at the screens. The others are all crowded around to see the search results. Even Galenthias is peering at the computers. "Where did you find her? I thought it would take a lot longer."

It`s Odie who answers first. "She`s in Jakarta. We managed to pinpoint her thanks to an unusual amount of fissures that appeared outside the city." He shrugs. "I thought it would take days myself."

"We`re just that good." Logus throws a salute our way.

The name of the city sounds so familiar but the nation isn`t coming to mind. "Sorry, where?"

"Jakarta." Jay explains. "It`s the largest city in Indonesia, which is a republic of islands in Southeast Asia. Jakarta is on the island of Java."

"Sounds delicious." I quip. I glance at the group. "Is everyone ready to go?"

Herry pounds a fist into his palm. "I`m always ready. The question is are you ready?"

The question takes me by surprise, especially from Herry. He`s usually thinking with his stomach. To answer his question, I unsheathe my temporary weapon. The sound of the blade coming free from the scabbard gives me goose bumps, and I can hear a few intakes of breath. Tapping the tip against the tile floor I nod. "I`m ready to finish this once and for all. When I`m done there won`t be much left to toss into Tartarus."

Jay nods in appreciation of the blade. "Nice choice. Alright, everyone prepare yourselves. Remember, this just isn`t a fight against Cronus. It`s also a rescue mission. I want everyone sharp! Do not let your guard down at any time, not even around Gaia! Remember what Hera said; she`s a Primordial and devious when she wants to be."

The group give a simultaneous nod and the room erupts into a pale blue light as Hermes enters the coordinates and the portals double doors slide open. It feels like forever ago I drove my bike through these same doors. This time instead of wet German countryside I can see the orange light of a rising sun over palm trees.

Curious, I grab my PMR from my pocket and check the time. "So it`s about dinner time here, so..."

"So, it`s just a little past seven in the morning there." Hermes grins from his computer console. "You`re technically travelling forward in time to tomorrow! Isn`t globetrotting fun?"

I smile at his enthusiasm. "Thanks for everything you guys. This means a lot to me."

"Anytime! It was fun." Phonus grows serious. "Just be careful. When you find out where Cronus is, just call and we`ll open the portal back up."

Our leader gives a nod then gestures us forward when Galenthias suddenly pulls the hood up on her brown robes. "I am coming with you."

"Gal..." Jay starts but he`s quickly cut off.

"I owe you all a debt for your kindness to me, especially considering my past actions. Plus Archie has become a good friend. I will offer my power."

Jay says nothing, knowing it`s fruitless to argue with her. Believe me, she`s as hard headed as they come.

"Good luck." Hermes looks nervous.

"With me around they have all the luck they need." Neil grins, grabbing his mirror for one last hair check before we depart. Gripping my new weapon I turn to the portal. With a nod from our leader, we all leap through the portal.

* * *

"Holy shit!" I swear loudly, reacting quickly to jump out of the way of a speeding rickshaw. The driver stares at us; a group of foreign teens leaping out of thin air would give anyone a heart attack. I shake my sword at him. "Watch where you`re going, damnit!"

"Archie, calm down buddy." Herry advises, looking around at our new surroundings. We`re on a long pier overlooking the most beautiful blue water I`ve ever seen, and I`ve never in my life called water beautiful. The palm trees swayed in a slight breeze and people from all walks of life are beginning to crowd the area in the early morning light. No one gives us a second look, even with our sudden arrival; they`re all in their own little world.

"So, where exactly did we time warp to?" I ask, wiping seat from my forehead. Even now I can tell the day is going to be incredibly hot.

Theresa copies my action then starts fanning herself with one hand. "If we`re near the ocean, then this must be the north part of town."

"How are we supposed to find her in this crowd?" Neil asks, dodging a pair of running children. "There has to be a thousand people here!"

I`m starting to get really uncomfortable in my hoodie thanks to this heat. Chiron had been nice enough to wash the mangled thing before I woke up and got the blood out, but it still looks like I walked through a war zone. Plus with one arm in a sling and the other hand occupied carrying this stupid sword, I can`t fan myself. I stare at Theresa in jealousy. "Let`s do this quick before one of us gets heat stroke." Namely me.

The area we happen to be in looks like the quintessential tourist trap. Tacky souvenir shops, flea markets, and restaurants litter the area. Walking away from the ocean, we begin our search of the place, glancing in every shop we pass. The crowd slowly grows and the heat steadily rises with the sun as we walk around for what feels like hours. I`m about ready to throw in the towel when suddenly Neil shouts, "Hey I think that`s her!"

Of course the lucky bugger would find her. He`s pointing towards an outdoor patio a few buildings down from us. Sitting under an umbrella in front of a classy looking cafe, cup in hand, Gaia looks every part a queen. Her dainty hands grasp the small porcelain glass as she takes a sip of...whatever. You know what? I don`t care. I am covered in sweat and just want to find Cronus. Screw this.

Barging through the crowd, my friends close behind, I stop and stand directly in front of the Goddess, prepared to confront her. She barely bats an eyelash as she glances up at me. She must remember me as she smiles a bright warm smile in recognition, though her eyes remain cold. Setting down her cup on her table, she stands. "My dear, how are you? It`s been too long!"

Catching me completely by surprise, she wraps me up in a strong hug. I wince and gasp as my injury flares with pain. Gaia seems taken aback and releases me almost immediately. "You poor dear, let me see that!" Tapping my injury lightly with her index finger, the pain is suddenly gone. I mean, completely and utterly. Eyes wide, I move my arm ever so slightly and when nothing happens I take my arm from the sling. Whatever she did, my wound is gone. My friends are watching me closely.

"Th-thank you!" rolling my shoulder, I stretch the muscles and work out a few kinks. It`s nice to have two working arms again! "How did you do that? I didn`t think you had healing powers."

"I have all sorts of strengths, my dear boy." She replies, sitting back down and taking up her cup. "Those powers skipped a generation and were passed onto Apollo." She sighs heavily. "I wonder how my great-grandson is doing..." she took another sip of her drink, which I can see now is coffee.

She must have seen me looking at her cup, as she gestures to the empty seats round her. "Why don`t you children sit and have a rest? You all look quite tired. This place has excellent coffee. They have the best Kopi Luwak in all of Asia!"

"What`s Kopi Luwak?" Herry asks, also looking at her drink.

"It`s a brand of coffee special to this area. It is made from the beans of coffee berries which have been eaten by a Civet, a type of jungle cat, then passed through its digestive tract and –"

"Whoa, whoa, stop." Theresa holds up her hands. "You mean it`s made from cat poop?"

Oh my God, it`s amazing how fast these people can get off track. "Who cares? Cat shit coffee or not, Gaia, there`s something I need to ask of you."

Gaia gave me a look indicating she was curious but not fond of my tone. "Ask away my dear."

I glance at Jay, who gives a small nod. Taking a deep breath, I ask "I need to ask a favour of you."

This seems to grab her attention. Setting the cup down, she turns her full attention onto me. "A favour you say? I hope you know that I am not the kind of individual to simply do things out of the kindness of my heart." Her eyes are sharp as steel as her gaze bores into me. "Depending on the request, I hope you are prepared for the consequences."

"But what about my arm?"

"I decided to repair the damage done as I had harmed you without prior knowledge of your injury. A fair trade, just like all of my deals."

I nod, but the once cheerful atmosphere has now become tense and heavy. "Ok then. I need you to tell me where Cronus is. He has someone who is very dear to me, and I intend to get her back."

What Gaia must have expected certainly wasn`t this. Her eyes wide in surprise and she takes a moment before speaking once again. "You want me to tell you, a prophesized child, where my son is? You, who are destined to defeat him? You must know that, as my child, he is precious to me."

Well, when she says it that way, it does sound a little farfetched. Now that both my arms are back in working order, I cross my arms defiantly. "Yes."

For a long moment she looks like she`s about to tell me to screw right off, but she sighs. "Cronus has been quite the troublemaker ever since he was a child. He must pay for his actions, as we all must. Fine, I will make a deal with you."

"Seriously?"

"Does this surprise you?"

"To be honest I figured you would need more persuading..."

With a swift flick of her wrist a piece of parchment paper appears on the table. The page is full of letters that I recognize instantly as Greek. Even though I cannot read it, it looks very official. I can`t help but think it`s incredibly cheesy. It`s almost as though she reads my thoughts as she states, "What is a deal without a contract?"

My mouth goes suddenly dry. Hera was right about the woman being devious, and I share a look with Jay. He gives me a meaningful look then shakes his head_. I don`t like this idea. Don`t do it._ Signing a contract I can`t read seems like a horrible idea, but...

"I have to Jay. This could mean the end of everything. We have to save Angela and take him down."

"But at what cost? I don`t like this."

"Butt out, please." Gaia rolls her eyes and waves her hand. It`s suddenly like her and I are in a glass box; I can`t hear my friends voices, nor any of the hustle and bustle of the city. The silence is deafening.

"That`s much better." Gaia crosses her legs and leans back in her chair. She gestures to the paper. "Here is our contract, written out for the world to see. I will tell you where Cronus is once you seal the contract in blood."

"Say what?" If my mouth was dry before, it`s now rivalling the Sahara. "What do you mean in blood? And how do I know this isn`t a trick?" I wave at the paper. "I can`t even read that!"

"Blood seals are much more powerful than you could ever imagine. It is necessary for such a deal, seeing as you are going after one of my children, my own flesh and blood." She lets it sink in. "Seems appropriate, wouldn`t you agree?"

I stare down at the parchment, hoping to make heads or tails of the situation I just landed myself in. But if it`s for Angela, I would do anything. "What would you take or have me do in return?"

"I am unsure of that as of now, thus the contract states that when I come to collect my debt, you will be made aware. It may be tomorrow or ten years from now." She stares at me, all business. The grandmotherly woman a few minutes ago has complete disappeared. She slides the parchment across the table towards me. "So, do we have a deal?"

_Remember, this is all for Angela! This is our chance to take Cronus down!_ With that simple thought, I unsheathe my estoc and slide my thumb down one razor-sharp edge. I pause, letting the blood collect on my fingertip before pressing it down firmly onto the bottom of the page. The sudden rush of noise overwhelms my senses as the invisible barrier lifts and the contract is sealed.

Nothing extraordinary happens as I pull my thumb away, my fingerprint easily recognisable within the smear of blood. I glance at my friends who are looking my way with grim expressions. I can`t look long and turn back to the Goddess. Taking the paper into her hands, Gaia rolls it gently before tucking it away inside her dark robes. She seems very pleased. "Well then, it`s been a while since I`ve sealed a deal. Now to hold up my end."

I hope to the Gods above this has all been worth it.

"Cronus is in Olympia."

* * *

Whew, longer chapter this time. Again, took a while due to a crazy work life and a little bit of writers block. Hope you enjoyed it!

`Till next time!

Crystal Marionette


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone. I am really truly sorry about how late this update is! Life just started getting in the way and didn't stop. And I`ll be completely and utterly honest here…I`m just not really feeling this story anymore. Now I blame a few things for contributing to this. The first is the fact that the show is no longer on the air, and hasn`t been for some time. I`d watch episodes on tv and get pumped up about writing, new ideas coming from character interactions, environments, and so forth. Without it I`ve lost touch with the characters and the show so that's no good. I also blame myself for waiting so bloody long between the end of my first story and the start of this one. It took forever to think up a plot, then as I started writing it all began falling apart. I`ve gone back to the drawing board trying to pick up the pieces on several occasions and it shows. Even the amount of support from one story to the next is clear indication. It`s become more a chore than fun, but I`m sticking it out till the end. I`ve come this far, I`m not stopping now. I think the next chapter will be the last, so expect lots of action coming soon. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own no part of COTT, except for those characters created by myself, nor any lyrics that appear in this story. I write purely for pleasure, not profit.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Whoa, whoa! What the hell? "You mean Cronus is back home in New Olympia?" I shake my head. If that`s true...

I glance back at Gaia, who looks like she just ate a lemon. I can practically see her eye twitching.

"If I mean _New_ Olympia, I would have emphasized the _new_, now wouldn't I?" she`s now the one shaking her head. "I mean Olympia, the Greek city and birthplace of the Olympic games."

"Oh my God. How could I have been so stupid?" Jay whispers just a touch too loud. We all look his way. Theresa places a hand softly on his shoulder.

"Jay, what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's so obvious!" he gives a laugh. I just raise an eyebrow. I don't get it. I'm even more confused as he turns to me and says, "Olympia!"

"Uh, yeah. I heard Gaia the first time."

"Not so well." Gaia mumbles, taking a sip of her...coffee. If you really want to call it that. I glare at her over my shoulder.

"Just think about it for a moment, Archie." Jay exclaims. I have no idea what he`s still going on about and why he keeps looking at me. Everyone else in our group is too, now. I`m not stupid but I`m also not a bloody mind reader. I give him a look that states as much.

"I have no clue what you`re talking about."

"Jay, why don`t you just explain? We`re all a little confused." Atlanta comes to stand next to me. She gives me a sideways glance and I just shrug.

Jay nods and, still looking my way, begins, "Olympia in its prime was a huge metropolis. Like Gaia said, it was the host of the first Olympic games, which got its namesake from its mother city. But, it`s not what the city is famous for that`s important...it`s where it was built."

He pauses and everyone exchange glances. You can practically see the light bulb over Odie`s head and the huge question marks above everyone else. Gal of course is as silent as a stone, and with her hood up, it`s tough to read her. She hasn`t really said anything since we got here, and its making me curious. Deciding this isn`t the time, I think about what Jay has said for a long moment before the pieces finally click. I had read of it a long time ago in one of Chiron`s books...

"It was built at the base of Mount Kronos."

"Bingo." Gaia mutters from her seat, still enthralled with her drink. I didn`t even think she was paying attention anymore.

"It makes complete sense." Odie states, his tone giving away his excitement. "He`s a complete narcissist! He thrives on power and his ego. Of course he would put his base of operations in both a place he feels powerful and in a place that was named after him."

"I know I would." Neil says with a smug grin. Rubbing his nails on his shirt, he gives the perfectly manicured digits a good inspection. "Nothing says how awesome you are than your own monument. I`m surprised I don`t have one yet!"

"Yeah, real shame." He misses my sarcasm, still inspecting his nails.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Herry pounds a fist into his palm. "Let`s get going!"

Jay`s on his PMR before Herry`s even done speaking. Odie`s on his as well, no doubt marking coordinates and thinking up a plan. Everyone else seems excited, checking weapons or talking with one another in amped tones.

Atlanta grabs my arm and gives me a small shake. "Isn`t this awesome? We`ll finally be able to finish this, for good this time!" She slips on her wrist bow, ready for action. A shiver goes down my spine at just how sexy the action is. It`s like the entire world just disappears, like Gaia`s magic did a few minutes ago. It`s just Atlanta, the girl I love. How did I get so lucky? With movements as graceful and powerful as a stalking lioness, she slips her arms around my waist and hugs me. "We`ll get your sister back and put this whole nightmare behind us."

I hug back, feeling stronger for it. Glancing over Atlanta`s shoulder, I look at Gaia. "Thank you for helping us."

"No, thank you." Setting down her cup with a light chink she looks me in the eye. Her features are no longer the loving grandmother-type, but those of a predator. I feel her gaze going through my very soul, her eyes sharp as glass, and my blood turns to ice. Time seems to stop and I hear her voice in my mind, though her lips aren't moving. _You should always read before signing..._

As quickly as her features changed, the look was gone as Atlanta turned to give the Titan her thanks as well. She accepted with loving eyes and a wide smile, telling her to be careful and she wished we would visit more blah, blah, blah. If I wasn`t so rooted to the spot, I would have thought my mind was playing tricks on me. No such luck.

"Archie, Atlanta, come on." Theresa`s voice reach my ears. "We have to go meet the gate."

Atlanta grabs my arm and pulls me away as my eyes refuse to leave the Titan. She just gives me a merry wave and a "See you soon!" before turning back to her coffee without a care in the world. I`m pretty sure I can hear her humming to herself as I finally turn away and follow the others. What the hell have I done...?

* * *

Running through the alleyways of Jakarta, I feel like a rat in a maze. How could anyone get used to this chaos? The streets seem to have no order to them as they snake about the metropolis in every way but straight. It seemed easy to get to the bay but finding our way back has become quite the challenge. It didn`t help that it was now close to midday and the temperature had risen substantially! Even in the shade it was scorching!

According to what Jay told us, Hermes had initially dropped us off in the least populated area of town. Makes sense; having a huge magic gate appear in front of you would give anyone a heart attack. Unfortunately, with it being noon, said area of town is now fairly busy and we have to meet up with the gate in another part of town. It`s not too far from our drop off point but these streets are making it hell to get around. We`ve already gotten turned around twice and if it weren`t for our GPS we would have been screwed. Worst part of it all? A lot of these back roads and alleys aren`t on any map! It`s like the minotaur`s labyrinth!

"How much further?" Neil whines for the tenth time. I`m ready to punch him if it`ll make him shut up.

Odie, with his PMR out, has been guiding us as best he could to the rendezvous site. Stopping the group, he glances around and then back at his PRM. There are no street signs to go by and few people know English. He gives a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his thick hair. "To be honest, I couldn`t tell you. This road were on isn`t even on the GPS! I`d estimate were roughly five minutes away, but finding our way there is going to be much longer!"

Jay glances at his watch, his eyes narrowing. "I told Hermes we`d be there almost fifteen minutes ago. How does anyone get around this place?"

I take a good look around the area. We`re obviously in a less affluent area of town with shanty-like two story buildings and homes, many of which have boarded up windows and peeling paint. Many of the places are shops, selling a variety of goods from herbs and fruit to furniture and other hand-made items. Most had brightly colored canopies of thick fabric bolted from their stores over their wares to keep the sun off them. Even with the added colors, the place was still gloomy. _Business must certainly be down_ I ponder.

"Such a desolate place." Galenthias finally speaks up, making a few people jump. They must have forgotten she was there.

"No kidding." Herry states, taking a whiff of the air. A nearby bakery had just brought out fresh bread. "Smells good though!"

Another frustrated sound from Odie brings me back to the issue at hand. Giving us a wave, he begins walking again. Following, I suddenly feel Gal`s paw on my shoulder. I glance back at her as she slows her pace. I follow suit, falling back from the group.

Paw not leaving my shoulder, she growls, "What you did with Gaia...that was dangerous and stupid."

I feel my anger spike but I keep it reigned in. She`s just expressing her feelings. "Look, I know it was pretty dumb, but without her help, we still would have no idea where Cronus is."

"I may not be as old as many Gods, but I have...how do you humans put it? I have been around the block a few times." Her use of the term surprises me. Who would have thought she was up on current slang? "She is dangerous and devious, as Hera said. I should have stopped you from doing something so rash!"

"Gal don`t worry about it. What`s done is done. We got what we needed, and I`ll deal with Gaia later."

She finally lets me go as she shakes her head. "I don`t know if I praise or hate your confidence. One of these days it will end you and no magic will be able to pull you back." She stops walking and I turn to look at her. Head slightly bowed, her normally regal presence gone, I try and get a glimpse of her face. It`s still impossible.

"Gal? You ok?"

Straightening, she begins walking again. As she passes she says, "I have a very bad feeling about this. I hope you are ready."

"Well, if I`m not, I`ll find out very soon." I tell her, following in her wake as we catch up to the others. The group had stopped again, still trying to figure out where we were. Now Jay had his PMR out as well while Theresa was trying in vain to ask a shopkeeper directions. Judging by the raised voices and the man`s flailing arms I`d say it isn`t going too well.

"We`re getting nowhere fast." Jay sighed as Gal and I reached the others. "This is ridiculous! How did we make it through this maze before?" Running the back of his hand across his forehead, I saw just how exhausted he looked. Everyone looked like they were ready to drop at any moment, and the situation was beginning to make everyone irritable. If we didn`t get there soon, we probably never would. Taking a good look around, I was suddenly struck with an idea. The man Theresa was trying to communicate with was selling furniture. Just maybe...

Taking my sword off, I passed the weapon to Atlanta. "Hold this for a moment, please." She takes the weapon without a word but gives me a confused look as I take off my hoodie as well. God only knows why I was still wearing it...Placing it too in Atlanta`s arms, I do a quick stretch, eye up my trajectory then burst out into a dead run straight towards Theresa and the furniture shop.

"Archie?" Atlanta yells as I hit the store. With an easy jump I land on top a large wooden table the man is selling, scaring both his and Theresa. Without losing momentum I muster all my energy into a flying leap that lands me on one of the canopy. I breathe a sigh of relief as it doesn`t rip.

"What are you doing?" Theresa`s yelling at me. So is the shopkeeper, though I have no idea what he`s saying. Whatever it is, he`s pissed! Steadying myself, I eye my target. The man`s shop is one of said two story buildings. The second floor hosts two large windows, each with a rusted and disused balcony. Steadying myself, I leap towards the nearest balcony, just managing to grab the bottom metal rung. I wince as the rusty metal flakes and digs into my palms but the thing holds and I climb up.

By now I`ve gained the attention of nearly everyone on the street and quite the crowd has formed. I can still make out my friends in the mass of curious people. Odie seems to get what I`m doing and is cheering me on. He flashes me a thumbs up as I keep going.

Now for the hard part. The balcony was lower than I thought it would be. I can also feel it starting to shift a bit. A sudden creak and a snap throws me off balance. The bolts are starting to come off the walls with my added weight. Dust and concrete bits rain down towards the crowd and a collective gasp is raised. Knowing I have to move fast, I climb onto the balconies railing and reach for the edge of the roof. I`m just able to get a good grip as another bolt comes loose and my feet become free floating. There`s another gasp but I`m not worried. Pulling myself up and over the lip of the roof the crowd cheers at my antics and success.

Now on the roof I have a perfect view of the city. Forget those stupid roads; I now have a birds-eye view! A sudden chirp from my pocket signals a call, and I grab my PMR. Flipping it open, I hear Jay`s voice. _"That was stupid and reckless."_

"Yeah, but now I can see where we`re going." There`s a pause on the other end and I chuckle. "What`s the coordinates again? I`ll get us there faster."

Relaying the numbers, I punch them into the PMR and was rewarded with a small red dot on my screen. Odie was right, it was close. Looking over the city, I memorize the fastest route and relay it back to Jay. Signing off, I toss my PMR back into my pocket and slowly make my way down to the cheers of the people of Jakarta.

* * *

Once at the rendezvous point Jay called up Hermes and let him know we were ready. Instead of sending us straight back to the school, Hermes punched in the coordinates to Olympia. Soon the group had left the heat of Jakarta and were standing in the middle of a hilly, white rocked Greek ruin. The sand crunched beneath my sandals as I walked through the gate and into the Greek sunlight. The place isn`t much to look at now, but I can see how it would have been the place to be a couple thousand years ago. The pillars of old buildings still stood, silent monuments to ages past. What really caught my eye though was the solitary, shrub covered mountain rising above the long dead city. Mount Kronos.

"That`s it?" Herry pondered, looking at the mountain. "It looks like a giant hill, not a mountain."

"I expected something more...intimidating." Theresa gave the `mountain` a doubtful look. "It looks like it`s been through hell."

She was right. Most of the tree`s that littered the mountain were charred and black. The grasses were either brown or black as well, clear signs of a forest fire. I raised a brow, rubbing at my stomach. During my acrobatics in Jakarta, I think I pulled something. "This is seriously where Cronus is?"

Jay pipes up as we begin moving towards the crag. "This is the only Mount Kronos in the world. He would have no doubt used a temple dedicated to him, but there were few such temples ever built. They`re all nothing but crumbled rock and stone pillars now."

It only takes us about fifteen minutes of walking before we hit the base of the mountain. I don`t know where Cronus would keep an entire fortress, but I am not seeing any entrances... "And we`re sure this is the right place? I don`t want to have sold my soul for nothing."

The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them, and everyone is suddenly sporting sad looks and examining their shoes.

"Asshole." Atlanta whispers next to me before moving away. I shake my head, mentally berating myself.

"Theresa," Jay takes our minds away from my words, "Can you use your abilities to try and find where Cronus might be hiding in here?"

Theresa nods and closes her eyes. We all watch expectantly as she lets out a low breath, concentrating. A few minutes go by, and I`m almost sure we have the wrong place before Theresa gives a small gasp. Eyes flying open, she grins and starts climbing the rough terrain. "I`ve got it! Follow me!"

"A hike? But I just bought these shoes!" Neil whines but follows anyway. Herry gives him a sharp slap on the back, nearly sending him into the dirt.

"Buck up there, buddy."

Now that there`s no people around, even though the day is gorgeous, Gal takes the hood of her robes off and takes a better look around her. Her yellow eyes contract to slits with the sudden sunlight and I`m ever so grateful she`s on our side. "This brings back so many memories..." she sighs, looking almost sad as she stares back at the old ruins at the mountains base.

"I thought the Temple of Hecate you looked over was back in Argos." I question her, as she looks so incredibly depressed about the city in ruins.

"That is true," she replies as we continue to follow Theresa up the mountain, "but as Hecate is one of the Chthonic, ora deity of the Underworld, she had a cult-like following that spread all the way from Aegae to the island of Crete. There was a large group of followers here in Olympia during its time. To see any of the cities in such a state, especially one that flourished such as Olympia, my heart aches."

Seeing Galenthias so sad makes me feel deeply for her. It must suck big time to have to live forever, seeing your friends die around you, cities you called home turn to nothing but dust and old stone...I was about to say as much when Theresa gave a yell down to us.

"It`s here! I found it!" With that she disappeared over a small rise in the earth. I exchange a look with Gal and, adjusting my estoc across my shoulder, we jog the rest of the way. Coming over the rise, were met by a peculiar site. It`s like a little plateau on the side of the mountain, but there is no temple entrance or anything that looks even close. All there is is a large pile of boulders. Meeting the rest of the group down on the plateau, I give the pile a look.

"Ok, so...this is it?" I can`t keep the disbelief out of my voice."

"I swear it is." Theresa nods in such a way that I can`t not believe her. Jay and Odie then walk over to the stones, giving it a look. Odie runs a hand over a few of the massive rocks then freezes.

"I can feel a breeze between these rocks." Odie states excitedly. "Herry, could you move these?"

"Well, coming from you buddy, that`s a dumb question." Herry cracks a few knuckles before walking over. I take a step back on principle. The guy has a knack of throwing before looking. A movement behind my right shoulder reveals a flash of red. Atlanta...Turning around I take her by the shoulders and pull her into a strong hug. She`s resistant at first, obviously still mad, but relaxes after a moment.

"`Lanta, I`m sorry for what I said earlier. I really am an asshole, and I didn`t mean to hurt anyone."

A brief moment passes, the only sound moving rocks and a grunt from Herry, before she returns the hug. "I`m not forgiving you so easily," she mumbles, "and I`m expecting a massage when we get back home after this."

Her words have a double meaning and I nod into her hair. _Don`t die. _"You be careful too."

One last grunt from Herry and he slaps the dust off his hands. "Well, folks, that`s all she wrote." As he steps aside we`re all met by a large, winding tunnel leading deep into the mountains heart. There are no lights to illuminate the way, and I can hear Odie gulp. The darkness seems all consuming and even for me it`s quite intimidating. And I fell off a goddamn building!

"Well..." Neil stares down into the black abyss, "I guess this is it, huh?"

"Yup." Odie just nods, still staring at the dark, confined space. This is going to be hell for the little guy.

"Alright everyone, stay sharp and watch your footing." Jay instructs us all, digging into Odie`s bag and tossing us each a Promethian Fire stick. "Also, everyone check your weapons before we go. I don`t want anybody caught unaware." As the group begins checking weapons, or cracking knuckles in Herrys case, Jay walks up to me and Atlanta. I`ve still got a tight hug on her but she doesn`t seem to mind.

"Archie I know you have more of a vested interest in this fight, but I want you to follow my lead, alright? No jumping into anything alone. You have a weapon you`re not familiar with, you don`t have any protection on your heel," I shift my foot a bit, all too aware of my weak spot, "and you`re not immortal. Don`t toss yourself into danger just because your sister`s down there. We`ll get her back as a team."

I nod but that doesn`t seem to be good enough for him. "I understand. No stupid stuff."

Giving my shoulder a pat, he leaves to speak with the others. I finally release Atlanta who stares up at me. "And if you do anything stupid," she says, "I`ll make sure you regret it the rest of your life."

"Yes, ma`am!"

Once everyone was ready, the Promethian Fire sticks were lit one by one. Waving the rest of us to follow Jay took the lead and we filed in after him into the darkness.

* * *

The way was dark and damp, water dripping from stalactites on the roof as we all wound our way through the dark tunnel. The way was slick and we all made sure to keep a good footing. Slipping here could mean anything from a sore tailbone to a twisted ankle. Odie was doing better than anyone expected, sticking to the middle of our little line just behind Herry. Maybe it was the larger boy`s presence that was calming him.

The walk was long as we made our way into the heart of the mountain. We also seemed to be going down, my ears popping a few times due to pressure change. We had been going for what felt like hours and I was pretty sure we would hit Hades before our trip ended when suddenly the path opened up into a large cavern. The surroundings glowed an eerie red color, making the wet floor look like it was on fire. Stalactites and stalagmites covered nearly every corner of the cavern, looking like monstrous teeth. I couldn`t help but whistle at the sight.

"Sweet!"

A sudden growling echoed through the area, and I turned quickly on my heels to find Galenthias, teeth bared, eyes black slits in an orb of gold, snarling at the scene before us like an angered wildcat. "Woah, Gal, what's up?"

She didn't spare me a glance as she stared into the dim area. "I can feel him, his evil. Cronus is close; I can smell his stench."

"You can smell him? That's a little creepy Gal."

That caused her to stop her growling and look my way. "I don't think I quite understand. What is 'creepy'?"

"Nothing, never mind." I shake my head.

Jay just gives the two of us a questioning look before he begins walking again. No one says a word, too intent on Gal's words. Cronus was close and no one wanted to be caught in a surprise attack. Walking on, the cavern was quite large and shaped a bit like an 'L'. The cavern led us straight for quite a while before we could see a bend in the path. Turning the corner, we were met by quite the sight. A huge Greco-Roman era temple was set in the rock face with a large skull just above the entrance.

"Oh my God, that's incredibly tacky." Theresa pulled a face. I couldn't help but laugh. It was most certainly Cronus's style...

"Guys, get down!" At the sound of Jay's command the group dropped as one behind a grouping of stalagmites just in time to avoid the eyes of one of Cronus' disgruntled giants. The creature swung its head in all directions, the polar bears head seemingly taking on human emotion as it grunted. It looked bored…or it could be mad, I don't know. I don't read polar bear well. I feel Galenthias next to me tense, looking like a panther ready to spring.

"Well at least we know we have the right place." Herry mused, crouching as low as he could. His larger bulk and added height made anything covert difficult.

Tapping my foot impatiently, I listen as the idiot creature shuffled by our hiding place completely oblivious to its unwelcome visitors. Once it was out of ear shot, I glance back towards the cavernous entrance the giant had just exited. "So what's the plan?" I whisper to no one in particular. I wonder if that thing can smell us…

"First we get past that guy," Jay nods his head after the animal-giant hybrid, "then we play it as safe as possible as we go."

"Real reassuring." Neil muttered, hugging the rocky outcropping like a lifeline.

"So how do we play step one?" Atlanta mused as she adjusts the wrist bow. I mirror her actions, adjusting my grip on the slim sword.

"Like this." Galenthias growls, a low guttural sound more animal than the human she once was. She begins muttering words I can`t understand and draws a crude mark into the hard dirt floor with one long claw so fast my eyes can`t follow. Without a word, she suddenly stands, stomps her left rear paw down hard on the markings and thrust out her right forepaw. The air around us begins sparking with dark energy and I watch as…something black travels from the mark, up her body and blasts from her extended limb like a shotgun. Sounded like a shotgun too, the force and power behind her shot rattling my teeth. Her aim true, the black energy smashes into the back of the giants head, dropping it like a rock. Poor bugger didn't even know what hit him. _I _don't know what hit him.

It's only after a tense couple seconds that I realize my hands are cupped over my ears. Grabbing my estoc from the dirt, I stand and glare at her. "Christ, subtle much? Why didn't we just use a cannon to blow his head off, cause I'm not sure if Japan heard you or not."

"I did not blow his head off." She rolls her eyes, giving me a look like I'm some slow-witted child. "I simply knocked him out. Now let's go."

Moving from behind the stalagmites we all follow in her wake. I just shake my head. Crazy bloody ancients. Always hiding the cool powers until you don't need them.

"What was that anyway?" Theresa brushes past to walk next to Hecate's assistant. Gal doesn't answer right away as we enter Cronus' base. Holding out breath, we make sure the coast is clear before continuing. The main entrance branches off into a number of natural and seemingly manmade tunnels. Not sure which way is best, we silently follow as Jay takes lead down one such unnatural tunnel off to our three o'clock position. With no apparent danger present, Galenthias finally answers the redhead.

"It's a very ancient form of black magic Hecate taught me long ago. Through certain symbols I can harness natural occurring energy and warp it to my needs. I held myself back just then."

"That was holding back?" Neil's expression is priceless. "Id hate to see that thing go all out." Next to the blonde Herry nods vigorously.

Continuing down the winding tunnel in relative silence except for a few whispered words between Gal and Theresa, I send a silent thanks to whoever's watching upstairs that Galenthias' little trick didn't bring the cavalry down on our heads. A nice in-out operation, is that too much to ask? As though he knew exactly where we were going, Jay took us down tunnel after tunnel, all in a slow downward spiral. Most were lit by flaming wall sconces that threw dancing shadows down the eerily silent corridors. Others had no light to speak of whatsoever so Gal drew another symbol and stomped on it. I had my hands halfway to my ears before I realized the small ball of white light hovering over her paw wasn't going to detonate. I had the sudden urge to call her Harry Potter but thought better of it. I'm pretty sure I did hear a hidden 'Lumos' behind Atlanta's sudden and incredibly fake sneeze. Good Lord, we are such nerds.

I had lost all track of time by the time we finally hear sound of any kind. With a flick of his wrist, Jay produces his xiphos' blade and we all followed suit. Odie grabs his PMR, testing the tazer-like apparatus as Herry cracks his knuckles. Neil just looks around nervously as Gal extinguished the ball of light and throws us into darkness. Following the sounds for a tense minute, I soon realize that it's voices. Both together makes my stomach drop and sets my blood on fire at the same time. Cronus and Angie…I don't even realize I've sped up until Herry's heavy hand on my shoulder slows my headlong rush. I can`t stop the angered scowl I shoot at him.

"Ease up, Archie." Jay's hand on my other shoulder seems to ground me. "We need to do this smart."

"I know." I breathe. "It's just…" I can`t seem to get the words out of my suddenly dry mouth. The situation seems to abruptly fall heavy and hard against my chest. This could go so wrong so quickly. Jay seems to sense my distress and giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze he moved forward, taking point. Herry lets me go and graces me with a smile that says _I get it, don't worry._ I get a sudden rush of gratitude, grateful for such amazing friends. After all I did to handle this on my own…I was such an idiot. Atlanta's close presence allows me to find my feet and I hurry to catch up to Jay, my fingers curling around Atlanta's as I move. I need to keep her close, protect her. I have two precious girls in my life, and I already let one down. I'm not about to repeat my mistakes.

I find Jay and the others just around a small bend in the tunnel. They're huddled beneath a large fissure in the stone wall, creating a near perfect rectangular window through which an eerie green glow filtered. With the ambient green light I could make out Jay waving for us to stay down but I can`t help myself. Peering through the hole, my blood turns to ice. I'm pretty sure my heart has stopped as well. The room is huge, held up by large obsidian pillars but that's not what's caught my eye. Situated on a raised platform over a pool of what looks like acid, Cronus is pacing back and forth like a caged tiger. Kneeling before him is my sister, hands tied behind her, eyes red and puffy from crying and looking absolutely terrified. Seeing red instantly I'm halfway through the hole before Herry grabs me a second time, hauling me backwards to land hard onto my back.

Scrambling I try in vain to try and get back on my feet. I have to help her, get to her, save her like I didn't before. _Get up, get up and go!_ Herry's massive hands hold me down and I open my mouth to yell, to _scream _at him to let me go, let me get to her when another set of hands are clamping over my mouth. I have half a mind to start biting.

Atlanta's face appears in my vision like some god sent avenging angel and I feel myself calm slightly. She's saying something but it's so soft I can barely hear her, making hushing and _just breathe with me_ hand gestures. I try and take a few deep calming breaths but find it's suddenly hard to breathe. Reaching up I effectively rip Jay's hands from my mouth. His eyes tell me exactly what he thinks, and I hold my palms up in a sign of surrender. Doesn't mean I'm still not ready to rip Cronus' head from his shoulders but I'm passed yelling obscenities. Feeling the worried gazes of my friends I chose instead to just stare at the tunnel ceiling, taking large gulps of the damp cool air. For his part, Herry doesn't let me go as Jay motions for everyone to listen. Cronus has started yelling again.

"Why? I don't understand it! What is it about that damn brat that makes him so special? You both have the blood of Achilles so why are you so…useless?"

"Please…I just want to go home!"

Herry grips me hard as I tense at Angela's scared whimper. That bastard…I'm going to rip him to pieces and have his giants choke on them!

"Brainwashing was ineffective…you cower before weaponry…how am I supposed to use you against those kids if you can`t even hold a sword? And there's no reaction from the medallion what so ever. Simply useless!"

What, does he think our necklaces are made of, pixie dust? They don't grant power. It's then that I realized Cronus' so called 'Master Plan'. He figured he could throw the necklace on my sister and she'd transform into some kind of ass-kicking super kid just because we wear ours 24/7. It's cause we need them to get into the Gods wing. Was he really that stupid? What he did to Robert had been pretty smart. I guess brains are hit and miss with this guy.

Still on the ground I can't see what's happening but heavy footsteps approaching the raging Titan has me struggling to sit up. Herry shoots me a look that says _don't tempt me_ before helping me up. Straining to hear what's happening, I pick up bits and pieces of conversation, including Agnon's name. Then Cronus' maniacal laughter was filling the room, seemingly bouncing off the shadows.

"They're here are they?" Cronus raises his voice, as though knowing we're within hearing range. "Well, there's still one test left to attempt it seems. Whether it works or not, there'll be one less brat to waste my time with." A distinct clinking reaches my ears and I'm at the fissure in an instant. Who cares about staying hidden now that our covers been blown? I hadn't even stopped to think how long it would take for someone to find their ally. The greenish glow from the acid pit reflects off the cool silver of my medallion clutched in the Titans grasp as he saunters towards my sister. Faster than I can comprehend, he tosses the chain over Angela's head and grabs the back of her shirt, hauling her off the platform and over his head.

"That thing brought your brother back from the dead. Let's see if it can do the same for you."

It's like someone hit the slow motion button on a remote. I can feel myself rushing forward the same moment Cronus grins and tosses Angela like a rag doll towards the pool of bubbling acid and neither mine nor Angela's screams can do anything to stop it.

* * *

I made this one a bit longer than usual to try and make up for the delay. Hope you liked it! Until next time!

»Crystal Marionette«


	12. Chapter 12

Well, here it is folks: the final chapter. Twenty three pages long, and official word count is 12, 302; biggest chapter to date! I wanted to make sure it was worth the wait and I hope you all enjoy it! It was a lot of fun writing! Ideas just kept coming and I wrote for hours at a time during a number of points. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter!

I have no beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Disclaimer: I own no part of COTT, except for those characters created by myself. I write purely for pleasure, not profit.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"_NO_!"

Feet scrambling over loose rocks and soft dirt, I scramble through the fissure in a desperate and futile attempt to get to Angela in time. I know I'm too far away, _I'm too far away!_

A flutter of feathers and a burst of air shoot past my left side and I'm nearly knocked off my feet. I'd know those wings anywhere. "Gal!" I scream, echoing Angela's desperate shriek of fear. That sound will haunt my nightmares for years to come…

Like an Angel of Death, robe clad Galenthias shoots like a black feathered arrow for my sister. Cronus, though, seems to have other plans. Gathering his scythes in his hands, he slices down hard and swift just as Gal's outreached claws reach the back of my sisters green cardigan. Tearing cruelly into Gals back and left shoulder, the scythes spray blood into the air and mark the platform Cronus is grinning from deep red. Still trying to climb down into the cavern, the fissure having been a good thirty feet higher than the cavernous space, I watch in horror as Gal tucks Angela close to her, flips around so her back is to the pool and spreads her wings wide, hitting the green acid with a force great enough to break bone. Green globs of viscous liquid flies, filling the room with an ominous hiss as it begins to land and my knees nearly give out on me as Gals wings act just like a flat rock across water. Skipping across the pool like a black feathered boat, Gal slams into the opposite bank with a pained cry and comes to a rolling stop atop the hard packed dirt, Angie still cradled in her arms. The horrid smell of burning hair and flesh mixes with the coppery scent of blood and I resist the intense desire to vomit.

"ANGIE! GAL!" Not caring I'm still a good ten feet up, or that I still have no brace on my foot, I jump. Landing hard, I wince as an angry pang leaps from my bad heel but I ignore it. Bracing myself with my free hand, estoc in the other, I push myself up into a dead run. I don't think id made it five steps before a gold scythe entered my peripherals, the wicked blade aimed at my face. Harsh cries from my friends echo through the cavern and I drop like a marionette with no strings. The rush of air past my nose isn't nearly as reassuring as Gal's wings had been. Gal, Angie…

"Out of the way, clown!" I yell, doing a fast back flip as Cronus' blades follow me to the ground. The harsh clang of metal on rocks leaves my ears ringing. "I have no time for you!"

"Ah, but I have lots of time to deal with you." Cronus snarls, launching a back-handed swing my way. I counter with the estoc, using what little knowledge of swordsmanship I have. I wish I was better with these stupid things. He swings once again, and the sword vibrates in my hands as the weapons connect, nearly turning my arms numb. "You ever wonder why I didn't just end your pathetic life back in that German alley?"

I can hear my friends behind me, nearly to ground level, but I can also hear a miserable groan coming from behind Cronus as well as a harsh panting. "I could really care less right now!" The estoc might be light and skinny, but it is still unruly in my hands as I begin my own series of slashes and strikes. All of my attacks fail horribly and I find myself back on the defensive after only a few swings. Bringing both his scythes down in the same technique he used on Gal moments before, I raise the blade horizontally above my head to deflect the blow. The curved blades of the scythes curl around my sword, effectively trapping it in their grasp.

"The reason," Cronus leans in, way invading my personally bubble, "is that if I couldn't get your little sister to destroy you, I could watch the look on your face as I cut her to little pieces before your eyes." I grunt as he throws more of his weight behind his weapons, forcing me a step backwards. "Don't worry. It'll be nice and slow so you don't miss anything."

"If you so much as look her again…" I growl dangerously.

"You'll what, boy?"

I never get to answer him as Jay gives a feral yell, suddenly right next to us. He brings his xiphos down in a deadly arc towards Cronus, who steps back and pulls his weapons with him. Still caught in the blade, my estoc rips from my hands and pirouettes through the air before landing in the green pool with a soft _splush_. I can't help but cringe; Ares is going to kill me for that!

"Go!" Jay yells, eyes never leaving Cronus. "I'll take it from here."

I'm already running past them as I nod my thanks. Thinking fast, I yell over my shoulder, "Neil, with me!" as the sound of clashing blades permeates the air.

"What?" The blonde shrieks, a touch of fear in his voice. Regardless I can hear him follow as I refuse to answer.

In what has to be the fastest sprint I've ever done, I reach Angela and Gal. Avoiding any remaining acid pooled around them, I drop to my knees and grab Angela into a fierce hug. I can feel her trembling in my grasp and can feel her warm tears start to leech through my hoodie as Neil hovers next to me, helping untie the ropes around her small wrists. Cupping Angela's face, I tilt her head to face me. Her bright green eyes are wide and afraid, red rimmed from the steady stream of tears running over her cheeks. I brush away a few wild strands of her orchid hair from her face, looking for injuries, but she seems to be in one piece. That's when I notice the blood on her clothes, both old and fresh. I feel myself grow pale before I remember the woods back in Germany. The new blood is still enough to make my gut clench. "Are you ok?"

She nods vigorously, but I know emotionally she's nowhere near fine. I can feel her trembling beneath my hands but she puts up a strong front. She gestures towards Galenthias with her chin, rubbing her now freed wrists. "Help her."

_That's my girl._ Nodding I turn my attention to my friend. "Christ, Gal…" She's a mess. There's blood everywhere, pieces of half melted feathers lying in the pool of red that's slowly growing beneath her, and her robe is in tatters. Patches of fur where the acid has hit are missing, the skin red and raw and her wings…they're by far the worse off. They saved her life but god only knows if she'll ever fly again. A low moan nearly makes me jump and I lightly touch her arm. "Hey, Gal can you hear me?" She's lying on her back, her eyes closed but her ears are lying back on her head, a sure sign she's hurting.

Flecks of gold begin to make an appearance as she opens her eyes oh so slowly. Blinking, eyes at half mast, it's like she's looking through me. "Arch…" Her voice is soft and full of pain. She tries to lift her arm off the floor but I quickly stop her.

"Don't move, Gal. I don't know if anything's broken, so you'll have to help me out alright?" Ares had taught me a great deal of field medicine when I had first begun my training at the school. _In the heat of a fight, prepare to get hurt. If you can't look after yourself on the battlefield, you might as well just stab yourself!_ I'm fairly certain I had heard him say that at least twice every day. It had been key, though, that I learn and I often found myself dressing my own injuries after particularly rough sessions, and I'm now eternally grateful as I start gently inspecting Gal for internal injuries. After only a couple minutes, I realize just how lucky she had gotten off. Besides the obvious, she has a dislocated right shoulder from the strike with the bank, a sprained wrist from her desperate grab and a concussion. Nothing in her wings or her back are broken miraculously, only shredded and burned from the caustic fluid.

"I don't suppose you have any healing spells up your sleeves, do you?" I ask, catching her eye.

"Its white magic that has healing properties. I use archaic black magic. There's nothing 'white' about it." Now fully conscious, I'm grateful to hear her voice is stronger than before. Always a good sign.

Quickly resetting the shoulder with the help of Neil and Angela, my sister then slipped out of her green cardigan, tying the sleeves together to form a makeshift sling. I watch as she works, pride swelling my chest. Even through all she's been through, she wanted nothing more than to help. She was everything I always knew she would be: resourceful, smart, generous, beautiful like our mother had been, and oh so brave. Even as a toddler she had loved things most people would never touch such as spiders. Coming out of my thoughts at another pain-filled moan, I come to the part I was dreading.

"Gal, I need to get to your back so I can try and stop the bleeding. I'm not going to lie; it'll probably hurt like hell." The thought of her needing to move her wings made me ill.

"Just do it." She ground out, a look of steel in her eyes. Moving to her left side, I gently grip her good shoulder and, with a nod to Neil and Angela, slowly sit her up. Gal gives a sharp, quick cry of pain and clamps her left paw down hard on my leg. Biting back my own cry as her claws start digging into my skin, I get her upright and steady.

"Oh I think I'm going to be sick!"

At Neil's words I get my first look at the damage and almost lose my lunch. Covered in blood, her back is a scene of utter destruction. Gal's skin and fur are just…gone. Large chunks of flesh hang loose from her body, eaten away by the vicious green acid, and in some places I can even see the pale white of bone. Pieces of skin, muscle and black feathers were stuck to the floor where she had been, plastered to the floor by the blood slowly seeping from the two puncture wounds in her torso. One wound was frighteningly close to her spine.

Sliding off my hoodie, I can't stop my anger from getting the better of me. Angie's frightened face, Gal's horrific injuries…"Asshole is so dead when I get my hands on him…Neil."

Jumping at his name, Neil flinches when I toss my hoodie at him. Catching it, he holds it at arms length with his thumb an index finger. "Ugh dude, why?"

"It's not going to bite you!" I snap. "Ball it up and hold it against the punctures. Be sure to keep pressure on it. Angela, come over to my side please."

"Sorry, who?" She pauses only a half second, and then I can see the light bulb click. "Right! Sorry…"

"No…" I mutter as she slides next to me. "I'm the one who's sorry. Coral is your name and my mind just doesn't want to listen." It's because if I call you Coral, it'll be like my sister really did die that day…but I need to move on. "Coral, I need you take my position and hold her steady."

"Got it. And her name is Gal, right? I heard you say it a few times." Her hands are remarkably steady as she takes Gal's weight in her hands.

"I am still conscious, you know." Gal murmurs. "You could just ask, young one."

I smile as Angela's – damnit, Coral's! - face goes ruby red. Standing, I nod. "She's a good friend of mine. I owe her big time, so take good care of her." Turning to Neil, who surprisingly hasn't uttered one complaint about ruining his clothes, I give him an appreciative pat on his shoulder. "Stay with them; with your luck they should be safe. Once the bleeding has stopped, try and get them out of here as quietly as possible. There has to be a back door around here somewhere. And pressure, dude, pressure!"

During my little talk, Neil's hand had begun easing up against the wound. With a startled glance at the bloody cloth, he pressed down hard once more. Maybe a bit too hard as Gal gives a low feral growl filled with less pain and more agitation. "Right, I got it." His voice is steady and sure, and if he is still scared he's not letting it show. It strikes me then just how much he's grown over these past few months. Everyone has, really. "What are you going to do?"

I nod towards the rest of our friends, deep in the heart of the fight. It seems the remaining giants had entered the fray during our triage session, effectively splitting the team apart into groups. Grinning as I watch Odie tazer Agnon in the gut with his PRM, I reply, "I have some unfinished business to attend to." Mainly I'm going to make sure Cronus never messed with my family ever again!

"But you don't even have a weapon anymore."

"Doesn't matter." I mutter. "I know where to get one."

Walking towards the fight, I take stock of the situation. Herry and Odie are tangling with Agnon, who's slow to move after the tazer incident. The girls each have their own giants to deal with and both are winning spectacularly, Atlanta kicking the butt of the polar bear hybrid's other half white Theresa's knocking the teeth from the giant with jaundiced skin. The battle I'm looking for is further off. Cronus and Jay are evenly matched; neither is backing down even though I can see a nasty cut across Jay's right arm. Both look exhausted but neither is giving an inch, both so focused on the other. Perfect.

Stalking past the others and their own private battles, Neil's words in the back of my mind, I waltz straight up behind Cronus and kick him straight in the kidneys with everything I have. Giving a cry that's half pain, half surprise, the Titan lands face-first in the dirt. I don't give him an inch.

Another kick, this one to the chest, knocks him back into the dirt. Were it up to me, he's never get up again. "Let's recap, you bastard. You break Robert out of jail, sick him on us like some rabid animal, put those I care for in danger…" another kick, then pause only briefly to begin ticking Cronus' deeds off my fingers, "…get me tossed off a building, nearly destroy my city, stabbed me, threw me through a window, nearly ended me a second time, you took my whip – which I want back, by the way-, stab one of my best friends literally in the back," One more kick, aimed at his face, just misses as he ducks. "See, asshole, if you had just come after me, I wouldn't give two shits, but you came after my family again and again. I really don't like that."

I feel Jay's presence just behind me and am suddenly aware that it's very, very quiet in here. The battles have ceased, even the giants holding back as they watch me and their master. Once again, I'm the proverbial bacteria in the Petrie dish, all eyes on me. Better make it a good show then, eh?

I turn back to Cronus, giving him the chance to gain his feet. The taller they are, after all… "But, as soon as you put your nasty hands on my sister, you signed your own death warrant." I lash out, in anger and sheer adrenaline, my fist faster than Cronus' taxed reflexes can keep up with. The sound of flesh meeting flesh, the crack of my knuckles on his jaw, is quite satisfying. He stumbles back, staying upright but tilting dangerously. "That was for An… for Coral." I correct myself.

With an angry snarl, Cronus throws himself at me but his fight with Jay moments ago has taken its toll. He swings his scythes, no form or technique in his rage. I duck beneath them easily as I feel Jay moving away. He's keeping good on his word, trusting my ability but having my back at the same time. As the weapons zip past, I push back to my feet. The palm of my hand shoved up and connects with the Titans nose. The cartilage snaps easily and blood beings to run down my forearm as the man backs away, dropping his weapons, his broken nose clutched in a fist. Smirking, I fall easily into a fighting stance, taunting him. "That one's for Galenthias."

My smirk falls away as the man grins and, reaching into jacket, pulls out my whip. With a flick of his wrist the coils of wire appear, the wicked edged tip appearing to glow from the greenish aura of the cave. Well, this'll be a bitch…

"Archie…" Jay's voice is hesitant, unsure. I throw out a placating hand, shaking my head.

"I know what it can do. Just stay back."

Cronus spits a glob of blood at my feet, still grinning like he's already won. His teeth are stained red. "Even your leader fears this weapon. I think I'll keep it; it has the flexibility and strength I admire."

"Should we leave and give you two a moment?" Jay gives a snort behind me.

"Sarcasm truly doesn't suit you." Cronus snaps the whip next to my face. I don't even blink but I can feel a thin trail of blood run down my cheek.

"Oh, trust me. It suits me just fine." Feinting right, I side-step the vicious barb of my own weapon as Cronus goes on the offensive. He's an idiot if he thinks he can beat me with the adamantium whip, but it certainly will make it harder. Rushing ahead, I use my speed to avoid another swipe at my bad heel. It's an easy jump to make. Cronus had obviously been practicing but he's not an expert with the thing.

Now close enough to see the whites of the mans eyes, I throw myself behind a thick marble pillar as he strikes again. Maybe not the best idea as the whip cuts straight through the stone. A low rumble vibrates the floor as the heavy upper half of the column begins to slip free.

"Archie, move!" Atlanta cries and I take heed. I cover my head, running as stone rains from the ceiling, the black marble slamming to the floor inches from my feet. Like some demonic eruption, dirt and dust ploom into the air in a massive black wall, cutting out the meager light around us. The darkness is complete and suffocating as I choke on the dust, stumbling and tripping over loose rocks that now litter the ground. I doubt I could see my hand in front of my nose. Great…now not only does Cronus have an easy chance to escape, there's the danger of walking right into an acid pool. The thundering of heavy feet retreating at least gives me peace of mind that the giants are no longer a threat.

"Is everyone alright?" Jay's voice echoes from my left. About to answer, I pause as a soft whistling sound cuts through the air. Ducking instinctively, I feel the air rush past the back of my neck.

"Jay! Get-" I'm too late in my warning as Jay screams in pain, the whip finding its mark. I hear his xiphos hit the dirt then, to my horror, something heavier. Like a body.

Scrambling on hands and knees, staying as low as I can, I inch towards where I heard our leader's voice. Ignoring Cronus' cackle of laughter, I'm almost on top of the boy before my hand meets fabric. It's wet under my fingers, but cold. Probably his other injury, but that's not what worries me. It's the fact that he isn't moving that has my hands frantic to find a pulse.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..." I mutter as quiet as I can, following the sleeve of Jay's sweater to the collar. This would be so much easier if I could just _goddamn see_! I barely notice my hands shaking as I find Jay's throat, pressing two fingers against where the carotid should be. I nearly pass out from relief as I find a pulse, huffing out breath I didn't know I was holding. It's weak, fluttering under my touch, but it's there.

Jay's sudden moan has me clamping my hand over his mouth, bending low over chest, listening for another attack. None come, thankfully, but as he regains consciousness he gives another cry, muffled by my hand. He starts trying to push me away weakly with his left, panicking when he can't see who's above him. The air is slowly clearing but still thick with dirt as I quietly hush him. "Jay, it's me. It's just me buddy. Try and stay as quiet as you can, alright?"

He stills, giving a quick nod. Lifting my hand, he suddenly grabs hold of my wrist in a vice-like grip. I can barely make out his features in the gloom but it doesn't take a genius to know he's in pain.

"Where did he get you?" I whisper, senses on alert.

"L-leg." He stutters, body starting to shake. He's slipping into shock.

Letting him have my wrist for now, knowing it's anchoring him, I'm about to start triage when a figure suddenly emerges from the darkness before me. Hunching low over Jay, I nearly lash out with a foot before I recognize the red hoodie. Odie's holding out his PRM like a dowsing rod, not doubt a GPS program pointing the way for him. Herry's large figure soon falls in step next to the genius, one large hand on the others shoulder.

"Get the hell down!" I hiss at them and they duck low next to Jay. As much as I state otherwise, Cronus isn't an idiot. If I could find Jay in the dark, so could he. Now that the cloud of debris was settling, it would make it even easier to target them.

"How is he?" their voiced echoed in unison though they had the mind to stay quiet. I might have grinned were the situation different.

"Not good." Turning back to my second charge of the day, I shuffle as far as I can without tearing my wrist from Jay's hand. I find the injury no problem but find myself ducking low as the low whistling of my whip comes again. The others hear it the same time I do and mirror me, the weapon passing harmlessly overhead. In my new position I can see the wound up close, and like I told the others, it's not good. The deep cut runs straight across the top of the teen's thigh, just above the knee, with surgical precision. Also, when I say deep, I mean god-don't-let-that-white-thing-be-bone deep! It's hemorrhaging profusely and I'm thinking it cut an artery…It's then I notice I'm covered in it. Lovely…

Odie's soft voice catches my attention. "I'm going to find Theresa. She has to be worried sick."

Nodding as the boy leaves, I turn to Herry. "Buddy, I'm going to need your help." Using my free hand, I yank on the drawstring on my shorts. The air is much clearer than a minute ago, and we don't have much time. I look down at Jay who, even through the haze, is white as a ghost. Gently prying off his fingers I give him a look. "I need this back for a moment."

Quickly using the drawstring I tie a tight tourniquet around Jay's thigh. By the time this is over I don't think I'll have any clothes left! Our fearless leader gives a groan of pain but stifles it fast. Turning back to Herry, I speak in a rush, "I need you to get him out of here and back to Chiron. I don't care how but you need to be quick. And get his leg elevated. It'll hurt him but it'll help lower blood loss." Helping ease the injured limb into the air, I stand and look around us. The air is much cleaner now, and I can make out shapes in the distance. Odie and Theresa, with Atlanta in tow are all heading our way. I can even make out the others on the opposite end of the pool. Gal is on her feet, but not stable as she's held between Neil and Coral. Hey, I didn't mess up that time! Fact remains, things are looking bad. We need to get out of here and fast.

The others are at our side now and I grab Atlanta in a bear hug. Poor Theresa is in near hysterics next to Jay, having taken up my old spot on the ground. Now that were together, no doubt Cronus is planning to strike…Giving Atlanta a quick kiss, I look her dead in the eyes. "I need you to get everyone out of here for me. We can't keep fighting like this."

"What about you? Please don't tell me you're going to do something stupid!" There's nothing in her voice but trust, even with the suspicious look in her eye. I can't help but laugh.

"No, I'll be right behind you as a lookout. Cronus hasn't attacked yet which means he's planning something."

"Meaning you're going to do something stupid." She mutters, but I chose to ignore her.

She waves for the others to join us as I look around the cavern once more. The air is now clear of dust and dirt but no sign of Cronus anywhere. As the groups converge, Atlanta points past the platform towards a dark hallway bordered by two more black marble pillars. It seems to be the only way out so we start on our way, Jay secure in Herry's arms. It's slow going as I bring up the rear, eyes and ears peeled for movement. Taking a moment, I walk over to where Coral and Neil were walking their weary charge and placed a hand on Corals shoulder. She glances up at me and smiles. I can't help but smile back, no words needed. Falling back once more, though, I wish someone would talk. It's eerily quiet, no one saying a word and my instincts are screaming at me that something isn't right. Just as the first few members of our group enter the hallway, my suspicions are confirmed.

He appears just off to our left, swinging _my_ weapon around like he owns the thing, aiming the sharp barb at Herry's head. I give a sharp "Down!" and everyone ducks, Jay giving a cry of pain as the tall brunette drops to one knee. The weapon flies easily overhead and cuts yet another of the black pillars. Like a replay of prior events the ground shakes as the pillar hits the floor. There's less dust this time, a majority of it flowing down the hallway, but unlike before an ominous cracking sounds reaches my ears. Glancing upwards I watch as tiny cracks spider web across the ceiling and down the wall, slowly getting larger as they trail their way from where the damaged column once stood to the arch of the hallway. Bits of rock dust and stone begin to rain on us as I open my mouth to yell.

"Everyone get out, now!" Atlanta shrieks faster than I can, the cave-in inevitable as more rocks began to come down. Knowing I'm the last one I push the group forward, yelling for them to move as I dodge a rock the size of a minivan. The rumble of falling rocks drown out my yells as a large portion of the roof begins to come down, propelled by gravity and the hundreds of tons of earth above it.

Once again darkness engulfs the group along with a cloud of dirt and I lose sight of everyone. A cry from Cronus catches my attention at just the wrong moment. A large slab of stone slams into my shoulder as I'm distracted, knocking me down and to the right. I try and catch myself, arms wind milling but all I manage to do is land on my side, my arm bent awkwardly beneath me. Shielding my head, I curl into a ball as the remaining boulders tumble down. One hits my lower calf and I grit my teeth, feeling the limb start to swell near instantly. Another few inches would have been my exposed ankle…

As the last stones fall, I lift my head, spitting dirt and grit from my mouth and brushing it out of my hair. Regaining my feet isn't as easy as I though it would as the muscles on the injured leg beginning to cramp up, but at least it isn't broken. Once upright a bit of pressure on the limb seems to help but I have bigger worries. Reaching out, my hand connects with the cool glossy surface of the last marble support, meaning two things. One, I'm still inside the cavern and doesn't that just suck out loud. Two, the exit should be just to my left then…but all I feel is cool rock under my fingers. Careful not to have a mountain of piled stones come down on my head, I inspect the surrounding area but find no signs of the hallway. My stress levels skyrocket as my mind goes into 'worst-case-scenario' mode. Please don't let anyone be under this!

"Oi!" Cupping my hands I pray someone on the other side can hear me. "Can anyone hear me?"

It's only a moment before Atlanta's gorgeous voice filters its way through the rocks. "Archie? Oh thank god! Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

I smile, grateful she's alright. "I'm pretty sure those last two questions could be categorized under the same heading."

"Real funny, smart ass. Just answer the damn question!"

"I'm good. Coral? The team?"

"Everyone's accounted for." Her muffled voice sounds nervous yet annoyed. "Neil ripped his shirt though and I doubt we'll ever hear the end of it."

I snicker as my shoulders slump in relief. "Good, then go. Get everyone back to Chiron. With all the dust we've breathed in, everyone should be looked at."

"Are you insane?" she shrieks, and I cringe regardless of the stones between us. "I'm not leaving you! Last time I did you…"

I sigh, knowing her feelings. The least I can do is keep the mood light. "Unless you have a backhoe stowed away in your pocket, I'm kind of stuck. Jay and Gal need medical help pronto, so get them to the surface and get Hermes to beam 'em up."

"But Cronus…"

"Is probably long gone by now. First sign of trouble and he runs away. Once the dust clears I'll start seeing if I can dig my way through. Don't worry, 'Lanta. I'm alright."

There's silence on the other end for a long moment, before, "Ok, but don't think you're getting rid of me that easily! I'll be back for you!"

"I know you will, Atlanta. I know." I whisper to the rocks, listening as more muffled voiced slowly move away. "I wouldn't be surprised if she did return with a backhoe."

I pay no mind to the sound of rolling stones around me, remnants of the cave-in tumbling into place. By the sounds of a few of them, they're sill quite large and I pray that the rest of the cavern doesn't follow suit. The moment cold metal hits my neck, though, I realize my mistake.

My reaction time is nowhere near fast enough as the adamantium cable is pulled tight against my skin and I'm dragged backwards by my throat. Cronus gives an evil chuckle as he gives another vicious yank, both back and up, and my startled gasp becomes a pathetic wheeze.

"Not what it was made for, but effective nonetheless." I can hear the smile in his voice. I claw at my neck, desperate for reprieve as my lungs yearn for oxygen. "And what's this about me running from everything? Not a very nice thing to say, boy."

As black spots start leaping into my vision, I throw an elbow back into the guy's gut. It's not as effective as I thought and only succeeds in me being hauled further up. I'm on my toes now and I figure I've got one last shot at this before I black out. Now kids, don't ever try this at home! This is something no man should ever do to another! Bringing my uninjured leg up, I kick back as hard as I can and hoping my aim is true. Judging from the grunt of pain and release of pressure, must have been a jackpot! Coughing quickly turns into painful hacks as I rip the cable first away from Cronus' reach then from my neck. I'm half afraid I'm going to cough up a lung by the time I stumble back and turn to my attacker. Difficult to see with the damn dust clogging my view once again – which is seriously getting old - I have to squint to make out his silhouette. He's on his knees, head bent as he hunches over with his hands over his now tender groin.

"Sorry 'bout that." I cough as I catch my breath. "In all respects though, you did deserve that."

"You'll pay dearly for that!" Cronus…well, squeaked.

"Yeah, I figured." Reeling in my whip like a fishing line I grab the handle and give the weapon a snap. It feels good to have it back in my hand and I can feel my confidence increase tenfold. "Thanks for returning this by the way." Thanks? Sorry? Geez, I'm turning soft me thinks!

Must have been the way I thanked him – the ungrateful bastard – but Cronus leaps at me with an angry snarl. I easily jump out of the way but I wince as a painful twang runs up my now-bad leg. Damn stupid caves and their damn stupid cave-ins! He stumbles by but quickly regains composure, lashing out with a fist. Another easy dodge has me thinking the guy's running out of steam. This is barely a challenge, obscured vision or not!

"I will end this here and now!" Cronus growls, producing his twin black scythes.

"I really wish you would." I taunt because, really, I just can't help myself. "This is getting awfully pathetic." Grinning I watch as he gets to his feet, albeit slowly. "How's the nose, by the way?"

With a frustrated roar he launches himself at me once again. His moves are still jerky and uncoordinated; definitely running out of steam. They're easy to dodge and I taunt him some more as I nimbly leap around him.

"You're losing your touch, old man." Swing and a miss. "No offence but you should trade those scythes in for a walker." Pissed off swing and a miss. "Might do you a bit more good than those things. I thought you were going to end this, big guy."

A snap of the adamantium whip and the scythe in his right fist falls to pieces. Cronus looks dumbly at the stub of wood remaining in his hand. It's a challenge not to fall into hysterical laughter.

My smile slips quickly as a bright red beam of energy shoots towards my face. I dodge, feeling the beam's heat as it passes by my head.

"Damnit!" I curse. A half second late that thing would have taken my head off. I forgot about his freaky laser light show.

I can hear him shuffle from foot to foot, small rocks and pebbles tumbling across the floor. "I didn't want to use such power, but you've forced my hand. And I am going to end it, but you brats are so fun to toy with. Wouldn't want the fun to end so soon."

What a load of crap. He can barely stand is his problem and he expects me to believe that bull? Another laser my way has me shuffling low and out of view. Hopefully he hasn't pulled infrared vision out of his ass quite yet. Using a handily placed stalagmite, with the added protection of the dusty air, I quickly duck out of sight.

Ok, recap. How screwed am I? Let's count the ways. One: I'm stuck underground in a cave-in. Two: The only exit – besides the crevice in the wall I would never find in this mini dirt storm – has been blocked by said cave-in. Three: I'm trapped in here with a megalomaniac Titan so evil he can shoot lasers, has the Gods on edge and probably craps incendiary devices. I still as I hear a menacing groan from above. Let's add a forth tick to that list. If my friends do come back and try digging me out, what's to say the whole roof won't come down on my head? With two pillars gone, the stress of the earth above has to be more than the cave can handle and I'm pretty sure the rock pile at the exit is my only saving grace. As if to prove my point a loud splash echoes around the room, the hiss of acid eating rock following soon after. A drop hits the top of my foot and I give a harsh cry as the caustic liquid eats away at the thin skin. There's no time to wipe it away as another red beam blasts into the stalagmite at my back.

"Now who's the coward? I didn't think hiding like a rat was your style." Cronus chuckles, an irritating sound I'd love to rid the world of. I can feel my foot bleeding as I dash off to my left, whipping my weapon towards where the blast originated. He can't see me but now I can't see him; he's too far away. I hope he falls in the acid pool…

A loose rock skitters beneath my feet and I just know my luck has run out. A well placed shot hits me square in the chest and I can feel my feet leave the ground. The force blasts me into a stalagmite, the sharp rock cutting through my thin shirt as it crumbles under my weight. Completing a very ungraceful backwards summersault I land hard on my stomach, coughing as the last ounce of wind is knocked out of me.

Well fuck that was unpleasant.

Groaning, I push myself to my knees, not really caring about the sound I'm making. At this moment, that's a moot point. The gritty floor beneath my hands digs into my palm as I just focus on catching my breath. I flinch as a sharp pain radiates from my ribs and I unconsciously wrap an arm across my chest. I hope to god they're only bruised…

"Seems my weapons were more that useful." Cronus snickers, voice closer than I'd like it. His form suddenly emerges from the murk, staggering but still managing to exude power. He leers down at me and I glare right back.

"Lucky shot. If you had any real skill I'd be dead right now." Trying to get my feet under me, Cronus' own leather clad foot comes down on my back. I land hard on my side gritting my teeth as my ribs protest the abuse.

It's like time slows down as Cronus points the end of his scythe at my head. The psychotic glee in his eyes makes my adrenaline spike and my stomach flip. "Lucky indeed. It was also a weak shot, barely enough to break skin." He taunts. I watch as the tip of his weapon starts to glow. "This next one will make sure you never come back again."

With nowhere to go, and no way I could ever hope to dodge such a point blank shot, I sigh and close my eyes. Throughout all this crap, the globetrotting and injuries, the denial and the disownment – though short lived – I found the answers I needed. My sister is alive and she's safe with the others. If this is how it has to end, then I have no regrets other than not being able to tell my friends goodbye. Share one last kiss with Atlanta and tell her I love her. I know the prophesy says seven are needed but Cronus is almost done. I doubt he has enough strength to open any portals or he would have already, and whatever he has left is going into this last shot. When the others come for me, they can finish it. Who knows? Maybe this was how it was meant to end. Maybe Gaia's contract sealed my fate down here. Okay, make that one regret: signing a contract I never read. Let this be a lesson for you boys and girls.

Never one to go out without a last word, I open my eyes and give the Titan my best shit-eating grin. The heat from his weapon in intense, and the eerie red light illuminates us both completely. "See you in hell."

His smile is cold. Even the rumble of more collapsing rocks doesn't faze him. "Been there, done that."

I close my eyes again, not too horribly interested in my own demise – it's sure to be messy after all – and wait for the end. The sound of stone cracking and falling to the floor has me hoping Cronus will just get what's coming to him via a house-sized boulder like the Wicked Witch of the West. My amusement turns to curiosity as the heat of the Titans weapon suddenly vanishes and Cronus gives a grunt of pain. Did my last waking wish actually come true? I crack an eye open and watch in wide-eyed wonder as Cronus takes a flying tumble into the dusty gloom followed closely by a wide-eyed, frizzy haired, dirt covered Atlanta.

"Wha…?" A solid hand on my shoulder nearly has me jumping out of my skin. Instinctively I grab the wrist and glance towards its owner. Herry's surprised mug returns my gaze. "Where did you come from?"

"What are you talking about?" Herry quipped. "You didn't hear us clear a path through those rocks?"

"Huh?" Sound like quite the genius, don't I?

Another grunt of pain and a feral yell from Atlanta grab our attention. On my feet in an instant my eyes catch the glow of the Titans weapon. It's radiating like nothing I've ever seen, the muted red light becoming more and more prominent as the dust finally begins to clear; with the tunnel now open I can literally smell the cleaner air. The two are grappling for the scythe, forcing its aim in multiple directions. Herry and I hit the dirt as it's forced our way.

"Atlanta, get away from him!"

Out of the blue Atlanta suddenly releases her grip and lashes out with a powerful kick. Unprepared, Cronus takes the full brunt of the attack to his head. A beautiful knock out, one I'd be applauding if the circumstances were different. The mans arm flies skyward as he drops, the scythe flung from his precious grip…

Oh sweet mother of God…!

Lighting up the room like a second sun, the scythe no longer able to contain it, the blood red ray of power erupts from the weapon with the concussive force of a bomb, blasting Atlanta back towards the exit. The shock wave nearly lifts me off the ground as I watch in awe, the darkness and debris blown away. The dust closest to the beam evaporates into nothingness as the swinging arc of the weapon carves a searing swathe through the room. Blasting into the roof I'm not surprised to see the actual sun as the mountain itself is cut in half. It then slices through the far wall and much of the floor before finally dying off, but the damage done is more than enough. Even before the spent scythe hits the ground, the three of us are on our feet and running as the roof starts to give way.

The way now clear of most of the dust, the exit is easy to see. Dodging around boulders and falling stalactites, my foot throbbing with every step of the way, I stumble to a halt as memory kicks in. Glancing back I spot Cronus, sprawled on his back amidst the collapsing stone, unmoving.

Herry stumbles past, arms raised protectively. "Don't stop, there's no time!"

Screw you, conscience! I hate you _so goddamn much!_ But like Herry said, there's no time. Spinning on my heels, I yell over my shoulder at the brunette, "Help me!"

"Are you joking?" Herry sprints after me as I skid next to Cronus. Grabbing one of the Titan's arms, I pull him up and swing said arm over my shoulder. Herry's right behind me and grabs his other arm. "This guy just tried to off your sis!"

"What, you think I'd forget that?" I scoff at him. Between the two of us, we haul the guy up and start towards the safety of the tunnel. Atlanta's already safe, screaming at us to hurry as the cavern crumbles around us. The roar of the cave-in has me screaming at him. "As much as I'd love to see it, no one deserves a mountain on their head!" I hiss as a stalactite smashes down the side of my leg. "Besides, we leave him, he'll escape!"

Dashing headlong through a torrent of rock, large boulders and mineral deposits isn't my idea of a good time, and its slow going with our extra burden. I don't dare look back, stone chips pelting our backs as boulders shatter against the floor. One chip hits my exposed ankle and I stumble. If not for the added support from Herry, Cronus and I would have biffed it.

Reaching the exit, the two of us take a flying leap into the throat of the tunnel. Not a moment too soon either, as a massive push of air and dirt toss us into the floor. I let go of Cronus, landing on my shoulder and allowing the momentum to roll me…right into Atlanta. The blast of dirty air flows over us like water as the remaining roof collapses seconds later, and I'm pretty sure after all this I'll never be clean again as we're all coated in thick brown dust. The tunnel is thrown back into Coughing and wiping grit from my eyes, I don't see Atlanta take a swing at me until it connects.

I give her my best glare as I rub my now _really_ sore shoulder. "Between you and the rocks I may never have full range of motion in my limb ever again."

"What the hell was that?" She yells, completely ignoring me. "Do you have some kind of insane death wish?"

"I'd rather take him out now then have him kill one of us in the future"

"Well, better we regroup and come back later than have you die now, you dumbass!"

"Well last time I dropped a pillar on him and that didn't work! I am not letting him get away this time!"

I'm not sure if it's what I said, or her resolve finally dissolving, but the wind leaves her sails as fast as it came. "I just hate when you do such reckless, idiotic stunts like that."

I grab her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I`m sorry I scared you. Now, let`s get the hell out of here."

Nodding, she graces me with a fast kiss before turning to the thankfully-still-lit tunnel. Returning to Herry and Cronus, I give my friend a once over to make sure he`s alright. Herry snickers as we hoist a still unconscious Cronus between us.

"You two bicker like an old married couple."

"Shut up."

The way to the surface is relatively painless, so to speak. The collective bruises and other injuries are starting to catch up with me, and I`m running on fumes as the tunnel begins to slowly grow larger. Atlanta`s a great guide, no hesitation in direction even though she`s only been through here once. Before I know it, and thankfully before Cronus wakes up, the wall torches are giving way to natural light, albeit soft and low. Still, as we stumble into the open air onto a small rock ledge along the mountain, I have to squint against the light of the setting sun. The sky is painted a brilliant orange, interspersed with reds and purples. It`s the most beautiful scene I`ve ever seen.

"Took you guys long enough."

Turning, I grin as I spot Hermes not twenty feet away. He`s waving his staff around like a baton, Odie and Neil standing next to him. The blue glow of the God`s portal shimmers just beyond them on the mountain side. That means the others are safely back, getting treatment, or in Theresa`s case, waiting loyally by Jay`s bedside. I give a sigh of relief.

"You guys did it!" The bespectacled teen smiles, running to us along a small trail I only just noticed. The distinctive footprints of the giants are still visible in the dirt.

Exchanging a glance with Herry, we drop our burden onto the trail. "Actually Atlanta`s the star of this show. You should have seen it! That kick was beautiful." Grabbing my whip, I quickly tie Cronus` hands together as I address Atlanta. "Remind me to never piss you off."

"You should have known that already." She gives a small shrug though her smile is mischievous. "It was a lucky hit. We all played our part in wearing him out."

"That`s great, really. Now, can we please leave already? I seriously need a manicure after that one." Neil complains, looking at the dirt under his nails and grimacing.

Laughing I wrap an arm around Atlanta's shoulders, I pull her close. She wraps her arm around my waist as I kiss her temple, briefly closing my eyes. I`ll have to start repaying the guardian angel I have on my shoulder; today was too close but we still came out on top. My luck is never that good…

"You look like shit." She whispers, giggling.

"Why thank you. Just for that I`m throwing these in with your whites."

A low cough behind us ruins the moment. Neil gives a surprised shriek and I know it can`t be good. Spinning, my hear sinks as I see the one person who could royally screw my life.

"Beautiful evening, is it not?" Gaia asks though it`s not the sunset she`s looking at. Steepling her fingers, she gives me a strange smile.

"Oh for the love of…" I drop my arm and roll my eyes skyward. "Really? We have to do this now? All I want right now is to go home and bathe! Seriously!" To emphasize, I smack the side of my shorts. A little ball of dust flies but Gaia just raises an eyebrow.

"This couldn`t wait."

"Oh yeah? Even after all that `oh, it could be years from now` bull crap? Can`t give a guy a little reprieve could you?"

"You were the one who signed the contract, not I"

Atlanta clutches my waist tighter as Gaia takes a few steps towards us. Hermes gasps and I can feel his incredulous stare burning holes in the back of my skull. "You did _what_?"

I ignore him, glaring at Gaia. "What do you want?"

"Such a cold attitude after I practically hand my son over to you." She shakes her head then becomes serious. "I was going to take your sisters life – "

I`m trying to claw my way to her before I realize it. Without Atlanta on me I would be on the old cow already. Herry steps in and helps her hold me back as Gaia shakes her head.

"You even think of going near her, I`ll tear off your head and shove it up your –"

"Such a temper." She tisks. "You obviously missed the `was` in that last sentence." I can feel my temper ebbing as the goddess continues, nodding towards her son. "I saw what you did for him down there."

"It was so he wouldn`t get away, believe me." I growl.

She smiles at me though it doesn`t reach her eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. Either way, you didn`t have to do that. You put your own life on the line to save him from entombment. You could have easily have left him." She pauses a moment, looking towards her feet. "For that I am grateful and I have…reconsidered my options."

Herry`s hands on my shoulders, along with Atlanta on my waist, help keep me grounded even though my anger`s trying to get the better of me. I can feel Odie, Neil and Hermes` presences behind me, and I couldn`t ask for better backup.

"So now what`s on the table?" I`m almost scared to ask.

"Well," she gives another pause, "blood seals are supposed to be paid in blood, but I like looking outside the box every now and then." She smiles again, but this time is different. It`s motherly and would have lit up the whole damn mountain had it been night out. "I`m an old woman, not as spry as I was three thousand years ago. I have a number of things I need to take care of…some physical labor as you would call it."

My knees go weak in relief. No one has to die…no one has to die!

Atlanta looks skeptical. "You`re the primordial being of the earth. What could you possibly need Archie for?"

I just give her shoulders a squeeze. "Hon, let's not look a gift horse in the mouth. Physical labor I can do." I have to admit, I`m a bit curious myself, but who cares? No more blood has to be spilled.

"Then it`s settled!" Before I can react, Gaia crosses the distance between us and sweeps Herry, Atlanta and I in a hug. Odie and Neil look vaguely uncomfortable as Gaia gives us each a kiss on the head. Releasing us, she clasps her hands together. "Now go on, get some rest! I`ll call upon you later."

"Who can argue with that?" Hermes gives the goddess a wary look before ushering us towards the portal. Herry only stops to scoop Cronus over his shoulder before we`re all heading through the portal towards home.

* * *

Hey all. Well, what can I say? It`s been about a week now since we've chatted last. And how sad is that, considering this is all in my head? I`m surprised I haven`t been committed yet! Anyway, here…let me fill you all in on what`s been going down, and before you ask, yes everyone is alright. Let`s start at the beginning though.

Ladies and gentleman, Cronus is back in Tartarus! Yeah, let the applause rain down! Thank you, thank you very much. Like I had said, it was a team effort. As soon as we got back to the school, Hades had been contacted and informed on what had transpired. By the time he and Campe had arrived, Cronus was awake and indignant. From what Persephone told us, Cronus let his mouth go a little too long during the transfer to jail that Campe knocked him senseless with her staff. Guess the guy will never learn when to shut up. Hopefully this time he`ll stay locked up for good.

Galenthias and Jay are doing better. Chiron wouldn`t let anyone but Theresa in his treatment room for hours as he worked, for fear she`d break down the door, and let me tell you the guy`s a miracle worker. Gal`s back is patched up and she`s seeing him every day to change her dressings. The centaur is also concocting a potion to help Gal grow her fur back. Her wings are bandaged as well which is just hilarious looking. I call her Frankenstein, she punches me, and we go from there. Chiron says she should have full motion back to her wings in about a month, and until then she`s staying with us in the school. She and Theresa have been sitting down together more often lately; I`m pretty sure she`s teaching the redhead some new tricks. Jay is still in bed, his leg stitched up and on the mend, albeit still pretty weak from his close call. Chiron wants to be sure the sutures don't tear as it was a pretty close call, and now our fearless leader is antsy as all hell. I`ve been letting him borrow a bunch of books from my collection, seeing as the centaur`s are all in Greek. He seems pretty grateful.

Everyone else is pretty chipper but anxious about what we`ll be doing from now on. Without Cronus running amok, there`s no point in us sticking around here. We`re all staying to see out the school year, then who knows…we`ll round that bend when we get to it. Right now our mission is to find the giants and toss their butts in Tartarus too. Oh, and Atlanta`s not talking to me right now; I totally did toss my dirt covered clothes in with her whites and now everything is this strange tan color. I thought it was hilarious!

But on to the most important topic of the evening! My little sis! I sat down with her, along with a few of the Gods, and completely came clean with her And wow, was that ever a weird conversation we had… We had a long chat about what I did, who everyone was, why it was important, blah, blah, blah, and she surprised me by not only excepting everything – I suppose she had already seen enough to know I wasn`t crazy – but befriended the Gods almost right away. Coral asked so many questions, even some I had never bothered thinking about, until she knew almost more about the immortals than I did. Heph even made her her own weapon! A small adamantine dagger with a silver and gold hilt, tiny enough that she can slip it under her clothes and no one would be the wiser. Just in case, Heph had said. A chunk of emerald in the pommel matches her eyes almost perfectly, but I think I`d creep her out if I told her that. Over the week we`ve just been hanging out, me showing her how to use her weapon, swapping stories, me telling her everything about our parents and getting to know one another better. And when I say everything, I mean _everything_, even the our-dad-was-a-psycho part_._ She has that right. Oh and did you ever figure she was an artist? She drew me a sphinx that is so good it practically leaps off the page! I`m framing that as soon as I can!

Unfortunately all good things have to come to an end, right? That`s why I`m shuffling my feet beside her, my new brace clicking with each step, making our way slowly down Tal street in Munich. We`ve already stopped by the embassy so I could grab my bike and swung by my crappy hotel to get my stuff, pay my bill and speak to Jozef. He seriously though I had died and when I walked into the lobby he almost burst into tears! I spun some stupid tale about meeting other tourists and going to Amsterdam for a good time. It was good to see him again, and after I had introduced Coral we sat over coffee and talked. His wife made us cookies – which were goddamn amazing! – and then we said our goodbyes. He let me keep my bike at the hotel as Coral wanted to walk, and promised if I ever needed a place to stay his doors were always open. Nice guy, Jozef. As for Coral, I can`t blame her for wanting to take a stroll; the day is beautiful, much nicer than the last time I was here. And I hate it so much.

"You`re really quiet, bro." she muses next to me and I smile as she uses the moniker. I can tell she`s happy to be back home and I don`t want to upset her.

"I`m just thinking…" I start, not really knowing how to finish. I shrug. "Just thinking how great this last week has been."

"It has been awesome!" she beams, almost skipping down the cobblestone. She lightly touches her left side where I know her dagger sits under her shirt. "I still can`t believe it! The Greek gods exist, and you hang out with them on a daily basis. You`re so lucky!"

I snort. "Define luck. I`ve nearly died numerous times, and one time I did." I consciously rub my chest. My medallion is around my neck once more, but now it feels foreign and heavy. Maybe because Coral almost died thanks to it and a certain mad man.

"Yeah, well that part sucks. But come on! Beating up monsters, being able to go anywhere in the world in seconds, saving people!" she punches the air. "Awesome! Oh, and how`s that thing with Gaia going?"

Ah, Gaia. Now there`s a story. "It`s…going." She`s had me doing _landscaping_! Like, seriously! The goddess of the goddamn Earth needs a mere mortal to clear overgrowth and plant trees. I know damn well she`s doing it for shits and giggles cause she couldn't have her blood sacrifice, which I`m totally ok with. And Atlanta was happy to help plant, so it wasn`t too bad. Who knows what I`ll be doing next, or for how long. Maybe painting her garden gnomes.

We`re silent for a few minutes, walking across the familiar bridge and towards the park, before Coral speaks again. "I`m going to really miss everyone."

"Hey now," I throw an arm around her shoulders, "you know you can come visit whenever you want, right?"

"How am I going to explain that to my parents?"

"Hermes already covered that. I`m not sure what he told them, but your mom threw a dinner plate at him screaming something about weirdoes always being in her house."

She snickers at that, seeming to perk up again. "Sounds like mom." She gives another sigh. "You guys will come visit here too right?"

I squeeze her shoulders gently. "Course we will! This park is too nice not to have a few picnics in. Plus, it`ll get me away from Ares the Slave Driver for a while."

Clearing the trees, she laughs as I spot her home. The street is quiet except for a few birds and a passing car, and we quickly cross the road to her front door. A slight breeze ruffles our hair, cooling my skin from the harsh heat of the sun. Swiping a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she smiles at me. "Don`t let Ares hear you say that."

"Naw, I like living, thank you."

She laughs again, the sound music to my ears. I`m about to say more when the front door to the Sauer residence bursts open and Corals mother is bearing down on us like a tidal wave. I don`t move, possibly from fear, but there are no harsh words as she gathers us both into a back-breaking hug. I can feel her shaking as she sobs on our shoulders and I can't think of anything else to do but pat her back. Coral is speaking softly to her, reassuring her everything`s alright. And I start to believe it myself; it`s all going to be alight.

A movement from the open doorway has me glancing up. John Sauer`s watchful gaze takes us in, but instead of mistrust, I find gratitude. I don`t know what Hermes told them but it had to have been good. He gives me a nod, which I return with a grin. I am so glad not to have that man as an enemy.

"Thank goodness you're both safe!" Mrs. Sauer fusses over the two of us, finally letting us go.

"Mom, could you give us a minute?" Coral asks.

"Of course, hon." Mrs. Sauer gives me a strange look then sweeps me into another hug. "Thank you for saving my baby." She whispers tearfully.

"It was my pleasure ma`am."

Letting me go, she cups my face and kisses my forehead. I can`t help but blush at the gesture, not used to such praise. Giving me a final "thank you" she joins her husband in the doorway, leaving me and Coral alone on the sidewalk.

"Oh, here!" Fishing in my pocket I pull out a small purple PMR. Pressing it into her hand, I smile as she gapes at the device. "That has everyone`s contact information in it, including mine of course. We also have your number too. It also doesn`t matter where you are, it`ll connect every time. Odie wanted to make sure you got it."

Clutching the device to her chest, she gawks at me. "I…I don`t know what to say. Thank you so much!"

"And you know you can get a hold of me any time right? I don`t care if I`m in class, I`ll bail for your call."

"Hey now," she punches my arm in a very Atlanta-like manner, "this is a two way street! Same goes for you too. In fact, I expect it! I want to be in my brother's life."

I pull her into a hug, reveling in how tall she is now. Just can`t seem to get over that… "Oh, you`ll regret saying that. You`ll have so many emails and calls from me you`ll grow sick of me!"

She giggles as she returns the embrace. "Same here. I`ll fill your inbox!"

"I think I can live with that."

"Me too."

It`s quiet for a long time before we finally part. Coral has tears in her eyes and the sight of them nearly breaks me apart. Sniffing, she tries to wipe them away with the back of her hand, unsuccessful as more fall. "So I guess this is goodbye?"

"No, this is see you later!" Knowing it`s the cheesiest thing I could do, I hold out a fist. She giggles as we fist bump, keeping the connection a few seconds longer than needed.

"See you later then."

Not being one to drag out a goodbye too long, I turn with a wave and begin heading back across the road towards the park. My feet reach the opposite curb before I hear Coral shout my name and I turn.

Cupping her hands, she shouts at me, "Can I come visit next week?"

"Heck yeah you can! Just call when you want to swing by!"

"Awesome! See you then!" She smiles before turning with a swing of orchid hair to disappear back into her home with her foster parents, a quick wave over her shoulder before the door closes shut.

"See you then." I whisper, turning back towards the park, a spring in my step. Walking through the trees I can`t help but find everything seems more vibrant – the leaves greener, the sky a deeper blue – than they ever had been before in my life. Making my way back to the hotel I know my days will never again be gray but a brilliant spectrum of color, and I`ve never been more happy to meet the future head on. No matter what may come, or what happens to our ragtag group, I`m certain things will work out just fine.

Digging out my PRM, I quickly dial Odie`s number. The genius answers on the third ring.

"Hey dude, can you let Hermes know I`ll be ready in about a half hour? I`ll be just behind the hotel."

"Yeah, sure dude." Odie`s voice is tinny over the long distance. "Oh, by the way, our history papers are due tomorrow. You finish your yet?"

Oh, fuck my life.

* * *

_Fin_

Well, hope you all liked the final chapter. It`s been a long time in coming! Sorry it took so long to get to this point; I know a few of you have waited for quite a while. And I hate to bear bad news on such an occasion, but this will also be my final multi-fic for COTT. I may come out with a one-shot or two, but I have other ideas for other shows that I want to explore. It`s been an awesome run with COTT and all of my fans here are superb! You`re all amazing! Thanks for all your kind words and tips, it`s been a great help.

Please let me know your thoughts or possibly even suggestions for a few one-shots in the review section. It`s always nice to hear what you all think! Thanks again everyone!

Until next time!

»Crystal Marionette«


End file.
